La quête du chat
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Lamy a survécu à Flevance, Lamy a grandi. Elle ne désire désormais plus qu'une chose, suite à un avis de recherche : retrouver son grand frère. Cependant, cela risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu... Qui a dit qu'un D. était chanceux ? /Image de couverture par Kaze D Cam/
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors à tout ceux qui s'étonnent de me voir commencer une autre fanfiction : J'ai beaucoup trop d'idées en tête. Si je n'écris pas, je l'oublies. Et je ne sais pas toujours si je veux la continuer ou pas. Alors je vais faire quelque chose : je vous soumets le prologue. Si je vois qu'il n'est pas beaucoup lu ou que les reviews sont négatives, je le supprime. Dans le cas contraire, je pense qu'à partir de la rentrée j'installerais un roulement pour mes fictions. Voilà.**

 **Donc, votre avis est TRÈS important. Donc vous êtes priés de bien vouloir laisser une review, même minuscule, pour ce petit prologue. D'accord ?**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _14 ans avant l'aventure de Luffy... Flevance, la ville blanche._

Il n'était pas un médecin du royaume, il était venu aider pour trouver un remède à l'épidémie. Il savait que le saturnisme blanc n'était pas dangereux, mais le Gouvernement ne le disait pas. Alors Flevance avait été attaquée par les pays voisins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était encore en vie. Le sol était jonché de cadavres d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants. D'innocents. Ce spectacle le révulsait. L'hôpital où était soigné les malades partait en fumée. Il entendit soudain des pleurs provenant du bâtiment en flammes. Il n'hésita pas. Il pénétra dans la bâtisse, ignorant les flammes qui dévoraient ses vêtements, se dirigeant vers les pleurs. Il rentra dans une pièce encore épargnée, les sanglots provenaient de l'armoire. Il éteint le feu sur ses habits et ouvrit. Il reconnu l'enfant : Trafalgar Lamy, la fille de ses confrères, mais avant tout de ses amis. Il ne réfléchit pas, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, lui signalant de ne rien dire. Trop affaiblie, elle ferma les yeux. Cette pièce n'était pas encore atteinte par le feu, et il y avait dedans les affaires de la petite. Il fourra dans un sac des vêtements, la peluche que lui avait offerte son frère, s'il se souvenait bien, et un cadre photo, pour qu'elle puisse garder une image de sa famille. Les flammes atteignaient le couloir. Il traversa la fenêtre, protégeant la petite fille. Une fois qu'ils avaient atterri dans la rue, le médecin se cacha, et se dirigea vers le port. La vue lui glaça le sang. Des pirates étaient en train de récupérer tout le plomb qui avait été extrait mais non-vendu à cause de l'embargo. Il se glissa dans une caisse avec la petite malade.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir...

Il savait qu'il restait un mois à vivre pour la petite. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour qu'elle survivre : récupérer un fruit du démon, en espérant que celui-ci puisse lui permettre de vivre plus longtemps.

* * *

 _14 ans plus tard..._

\- Lamy, tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Certaine. Il y a une infime possibilité pour que le Supernova Trafalgar Law qui a les mêmes yeux que moi ne soit pas mon frère Law. Et sinon, il possède le fruit de l'Ope Ope no Mi, d'après la Marine. Il peut me soigner totalement, et pas juste partiellement comme le mien.

\- Tu vas risquer ta vie.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu te feras poursuivre par la Marine si cela venait à se savoir.

\- J'ai conscience de ce que j'entreprends. Tu seras toujours un père dans mon cœur, alors je prendrais soin de moi pour te revoir. Je te le promets.

Lamy fit une accolade à celui qui lui avait tout donné. Ses connaissances, son temps, son amour. Il lui tendit le nodachi qu'il lui avait offert pour ses 20 ans, il y a deux ans, et qu'elle avait nommé Yamiyo ni Neko. Nom bien long pour un sabre, qui signifiait ''chat dans la nuit noir''. Le chat, c'était elle, et la nuit noir le fourreau de son sabre, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Lamy prit son nodachi et le mit sur son épaule, puis partit, levant simplement sa main pour saluer le médecin. Elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle avait un frère à retrouver. Et elle serait prête à déclarer au monde entier la guerre s'il le fallait.

* * *

 **Et simple rappel : ni One Piece ni l'image de couverture ne m'appartiennent.**


	2. Un nouveau nakama

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Bon, vu que j'ai déjà trois reviews qui me demandent de continuer pour 26 vues, je vais donc continuer cette histoire. Ça sera un chapitre par semaine le mardi. Avec des risques de retard, voir d'oubli. Dans ce cas, ça sera pour le mardi suivant... *évite agilement les tomates lancés par des lecteurs mécontents***

 **Disclaimer : Lamy appartient à l'univers de One Piece qui appartient à Eichiro Oda. Oui, première fanfiction longue sans OC.**

 **Le fruit du démon de Lamy m'est venu à l'esprit en regardant Kuro, de Ao no Exorcist. Donc, le C*** S*** appartient à l'auteur Kazue Kato.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Toshiro-Histugaya222 : Non,la fiction continuera après, et c'est pas parce qu'elleva retrouver Law qu'elle va dire tout de suite qui elle est...**

 **jokykiss : Bon, bah je vais pas la lâcher... Puis c'est vrai que je l'aime bien, comme personnage...**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Attention, tu viens de t'engager à commenter chaque chapitre ! Du coup, voilà la suite.**

 **P.S : Les pensées de Lamy sont en italiques.**

* * *

 **Un nouveau nakama**

Lamy rentra dans le bar, épuisée. Si ça continuait elle allait passer son temps sous sa forme animal pour consommer moins d'énergie... Mais oui ! Comme ça elle pourrait voir comment son frère - elle allait partir du principe que c'était bien lui - avait évolué. Par contre ce serait plus difficile de rentrer dans son équipage... Elle s'asseyait au comptoir, et examina la faune du lieu. Elle grimaça intérieurement. Heureusement que son nodachi et l'aura féline qu'elle dégageait la protégeaientt de la plupart des avances de ces messieurs... Elle soupira, et demanda au barman s'il avait entendu parler de Law.

\- Bien sûr mam'selle, il est m'me en ville mais j'vous conseillerais de l'viter comme la peste ! Il est p'te même pire que ce Barbe-Noire dont on entend s'vent parler, en c'moment.

Barbe-Noire... Elle frissonna. Elle l'avait croisé dans une île, et en gardait un mauvais souvenir. Il respirait la lâcheté, la traîtrise et la mort à plein nez. Elle n'avait jamais autant regretté son odorat aussi sensible que ce jour-là. Elle toussa. Une goutte de sang atterrit sur le comptoir sans que le barman s'en aperçoive. Lamy fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Elle avait bien trop consommé d'énergie si elle commençait à tousser du sang, même une seule goutte. Elle soupira, puis sortit du lieu en tordant au passage quelques mains trop baladeuses. Elle se dirigea vers une ruelle à l'écart, puis prit sa forme animale. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Elle réfléchit un moment. Si elle était son frère, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Un sourire naquit sur ses babines. D'un, elle pouvait être sûre qu'il avait caché son navire dans une baie loin du port et de la base de la Marine de l'île. De deux, s'il était devenu médecin comme il en rêvait, il serait allé chez l'apothicaire en laissant ses compagnons se charger du ravitaillement. Elle savait où était la seule boutique de ce genre sur l'île car elle y était allée ce matin. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas parti avant qu'elle n'arrive... Elle sauta sur le muret le plus proche, et grimpa sur les toits. C'était tellement plus rapide que de passer par les rues encombrées. Elle se sentait libre comme l'air quand elle vagabondait sur les toits, et adorait cette sensation que personne ne pouvait vous arrêter.

Elle se rendit rapidement sur les lieux, et sourit à nouveau. Law était en train de donner des consignes à un ours polaire en combinaison orange. Drôle de compagnon, mais cela signifiait qu'elle avait ses chances de rentrer dans l'équipage de Law. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était son frère, il ressemblait dans sa gestuelle à leur père. Et puis son bonnet norvégien pouvait en attester. Elle se souvint du jour où elle lui avait offert son chapeau, et il ne l'avait jamais quitté, hurlant presque à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de le retirer. Elle secoua la tête. Si elle commençait à être nostalgique à 22 ans, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa santé mentale... Elle attendit un peu, ses deux queues se balançant tranquillement dans le vide, après que Law soit rentré dans la boutique, pour aller charmer l'ours. Si elle tenait l'ours dans ses coussinets, elle tiendrait sans doute le moyen de rentrer dans l'équipage de son frère. Elle descendit le long de la gouttière, s'approcha de sa proie et miaula plaintivement...

* * *

\- Bepo, viens avec moi, je dois aller acheter des herbes médicinales.

Son second marmonna son ''désolé'' habituel, puis le suivit. Trafalgar Law se dirigea vers l'apothicaire qu'il avait repéré le matin même. Il demanda à son second de l'attendre dehors, et rentra dans la boutique. L'ours blanc s'ennuyait. Il savait que son capitaine pouvait mettre des heures dans ce genre de boutique. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par un miaulement plaintif. Un chat brun avec des yeux gris acier, les pattes blanches, vint frotter contre sa jambe. L'ours se baissa pour le caresser quand la vue des deux queues de l'animal le stoppa. Un chat à deux queues, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il le prit dans ses bras, prêt à montrer l'anomalie à son capitaine. Le chat se frotta contre sa combinaison, ronronnant. Bepo fut conquis par le petit animal, mais savait que son capitaine allait refuser de le prendre à bord. Il soupira. Ce chat était tellement mignon... Il ne se doutait pas que le chat en question était en train de l'utiliser, et avec brio.

\- Bepo, je peux savoir ce que fait ce chat dans tes bras ?

L'ours blanc se retourna et s'excusa, puis désigna les deux queues de l'animal.

\- Ramène-le au sous-marin, il chassera les souris qui s'y sont installées. Et je verrais bien s'il est le résultat d'une expérience ou pas.

Le chat fixa le Supernova.

 _Ainsi mon frère ressemble désormais à cela ?_ songea Lamy. _Il est devenu bel homme, pas étonnant qu'il se traîne une réputation d'homme à femmes... Mais il est trop froid, il ne ressemble plus à l'enfant que j'ai connu, j'ai envie de le câliner, de le rendre heureux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde..._

Elle voyait ses billes acier semblable aux siennes briller d'un sadisme qu'elle ne connaissait pas à son frère. Il semblait dépourvu d'émotions. Elle se jura de lui faire retrouver le sourire avant de révéler son lien de parenté avec lui. Elle voulait réapprendre à le connaître. Cela lui sembla soudain très, très compliqué... Même s'il lui semblait que sa venue dans l'équipage venait d'être décidée.

 _Premièrement, lui montrer mon affection._

Elle sauta sur l'épaule de son frère et se frotta à son visage avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

\- Désolé capitaine, j'aurais dû le retenir !

\- Non, attends Bepo, il semble nous comprendre.

Il prit le chat brun et le souleva, l'examinant.

 _Non, mais lâche-moi Law, ce genre de chose ne se fait pas à une femme ! Ah oui, mais il ne sait pas que je suis une femme..._

Lamy commença soudain à regretter son idée.

\- C'est une femelle. Je me demande comment on va l'appeler... fit Law, songeur.

\- Vous comptez vraiment la garder Capitaine ?

Bepo regardait abasourdi la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Law était complètement absorbé par ce chat. Chat qui les observait tranquillement, sans aucune crainte.

\- Oui, on va la garder, puis ses queues sont tout bonnement stupéfiantes... Je me demande à quoi c'est dû.

Le capitaine déposa Lamy sur le sol, et celle-ci dessina des lettres dans la terre meuble.

L.A.M.Y

\- Ton nom est Lamy ?, s'étonna le capitaine, légèrement troublé.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Ce chat n'est vraiment pas comme les autres... Suis-nous, Lamy.

Law et son second se mirent en route, regardant de temps à autre si le chat les suivait, le jeune homme s'interrogeant sur cette étrange créature, qui portait le même nom que sa petite sœur décédée. Lamy, pendant ce temps, se demandait à quoi ressemblait les nakamas de son frère, tout en observant que Law avait dû traverser de dures épreuves pour avoir ce regard si glacial.

Ils finirent par arriver près d'un sous-marin jaune, ce qui amena un sourire sur les babines de la jeune femme. Son frère avait soit un très mauvais goût dans les couleurs, soit il ne se souciait visiblement pas de la discrétion... Un jeune homme châtain, avec une casquette rose et verte et des lunettes noires, ainsi qu'une combinaison blanche, s'avança vers eux.

\- Shachi, j'aimerais que tu... commença Law.

Il s'interrompit en voyant la réaction de son mécanicien, qui fixait Lamy.

\- Un Caith Sith ! C'est impossible ! C'est une vieille légende ! Paniqua le jeune homme.

\- Un Caith Sith ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors un autre garçon avec un bonnet portant l'inscription ''Penguin''.

 _Oh merde. Mon fruit du démon s'est fait griller... J'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de me faire la malle si Law veut savoir à quoi je ressemble en tant qu'humaine..._

Law haussa un sourcil, étonné et légèrement moqueur. Shachi commença donc ses explications, sentant que sinon ses amis le prendraient pour un fou.

\- Capitaine, Penguin, sachez que ma grand-mère disait que les Caith Sith étaient des démons qui prenaient possession des chats. Ils sont reconnaissables par leur queue qui se sépare en deux. Ils sont plutôt sociables, et peuvent passer des pactes avec les humains, voire même se faire domestiquer.

 _Penguin est donc le nom de l'autre garçon... C'est idiot, de se balader avec une casquette avec son prénom dessus._

Lamy se serait presque foutue de sa gueule.

\- Et tu crois à ces contes de bonne femme, rigola le dénommé Penguin.

\- Qui a dit que ce n'étaient que des contes ?, fit une voix indubitablement féminine à leurs pieds.

C'était Lamy qui avait parlé, prenant l'occasion de cacher son fruit du démon mythique par... un mythe, justement.

\- Le... LE CHAT PARLE !, hurla Penguin.

\- Je vois pas ce qui vous choque, l'ours blanc parle bien, rétorqua Lamy. Et oui je suis un Caith Sith, votre ami a raison.

Lamy avait conscience que ce n'était qu'un léger mensonge : elle avait mangé le Neko Neko no Mi, modèle Caith Sith, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose.

Law eut un fin sourire, et s'adressa à la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'es pas très terrifiante pour un démon.

Lamy prit sa taille géante, sortant ses griffes et ses canines.

\- Vous disiez ?

Les deux mécaniciens effrayés se réfugièrent derrière leur capitaine imperturbable. Zut, elle ne lui avait pas fait peur... Ou en tout cas, il ne le montrait pas. Sa malice naturelle prit le dessus sur son côté sérieux. Elle aimerait bien voir jusqu'où son frère pouvait rester impassible...

\- Tu peux changer de taille à volonté ? lui demanda celui-ci.

\- Oui, et aussi me régénérer, même si ça a une limite que je ne connais pas.

\- Veux-tu rejoindre mon équipage ?

\- Vous n'en aviez pas l'intention dès le départ ? Sourit Lamy.

Elle vouvoyait son frère de peur que le tutoiement soit une erreur à ne pas commettre. Elle sentait qu'il valait mieux jouer la prudence avec lui.

\- Si, mais vu que tu peux parler je te demande quand même.

\- J'accepte à plusieurs conditions : 1. Je vous tutoie. 2. Vous aussi. 3. Je vous appelle par votre prénom, pas de capitaine. 4. Je mange la même chose que vous, le premier qui essaye de me filer de la pâté pour chat, je le bouffe. 5. J'ai le droit de me battre.

 _Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte mes conditions, surtout la 3, mais je ne peux pas l'appeler capitaine, c'est trop impersonnel..._

\- Cela fait beaucoup de conditions... Je n'aime pas la 3.

Lamy lui tourna le dos, commençant à repartir vers la ville.

\- J'ai vu le navire d'Eustass Kidd au port, peut-être devrais-je lui demander de me prendre dans son équipage...

Elle ne savait pas trop si ça allait marcher, mais elle voulait l'appeler Law, rien à faire.

\- C'est bon, tant que tu respectes mes ordres, je ferais avec.

\- Merci Law !

Et Lamy vint se frotter contre sa jambe.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de débordement d'affection par contre, cela m'arrangerait.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Je dors où ?

\- Vu que je ne te fais pas confiance, dans ma chambre.

Law aurait juré voir Lamy rougir, ce qui était étrange pour un chat, même un chat démoniaque, mais celle-ci ne tenta pas de négocier. Il trouvait cela très bizarre. De toute façon, tout méritait de se méfier chez Lamy. Son cœur avait fait un bond en voyant le chat, comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle avait le même nom que sa petite sœur, voulait être dans son équipage... Il y avait quelque chose de louche, et il se jurait de savoir quoi.

* * *

 **Pourquoi je sens que certain sont déçus qu'elle le trouve aussi rapidement... Mais en tout cas, elle va mettre beauuuuuucoup plus longtemps à lui révéler son identité...**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !**

 **A mardi prochain ! Le titre sera : Une semaine mouvementée chez les Heart _(titre provisoire)_**


	3. Une semaine mouvementée chez les Heart 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui vous plaira, j'ai du le couper en deux à cause de sa longueur, j'avais beaucoup d'idées... En tout cas, Law va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec sa petite sœur...**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, et je me suis inspiré de Kuro d'Ao no Exorcist écrit par Kazue Kato pour le fruit du démon de Lamy.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Toshiro-Histugaya-222 : Je sortirais un chapitre chaque mardi normalement. Law étant intelligent, il va se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec sa nakama...**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Oups, je crois que j'ai pas intérêt à arrêter...**

 **Bon, la seconde partie sera publié mardi prochain.**

 **Les pensées de Lamy sont toujours en italique.**

* * *

 **Une semaine mouvementée chez les Heart (partie 1)  
**

Lamy vérifia que Law était bien endormi, puis sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, reprenant son apparence normale. Elle soupira. L'équipage de son frère était.. bruyant. Elle s'entendait bien avec Ban, le cuisinier, et Bepo, mais les autres l'évitaient. Elle prit son nodachi, qui disparaissait elle ne savait où quand elle se transformait, de même que ses vêtements et son sac à dos. Elle s'assit sur le carrelage et l'inspecta. Il n'avait rien, et il n'était pas encore temps de l'entretenir, elle l'avait fait récemment. Elle vérifia le contenu de son sac, et sourit en voyant que rien ne manquait. Elle se releva et elle laissa glisser ses vêtements à terre, puis se lava avec l'eau du robinet et un gant de toilette. Une toilette de chat, aurait dit son protecteur. Elle sourit tristement à son souvenir, il lui manquait. Elle vida l'évier une fois qu'elle eut fini, se rhabilla puis se retransforma, ses affaires disparaissant. Elle remonta sur le lit et regarda son frère dormir. Il avait tellement changé en 14 ans, autant physiquement que mentalement, elle avait du mal à le reconnaître dans ses propos. Mais il aimait son équipage, cela se sentait, et il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à ses nakamas. Il était toujours aussi protecteur, ça par contre, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle sourit tendrement. Son frère semblait apaisé lorsqu'il dormait. Et il dormait avec son bonnet norvégien. C'était teeeeellement mignon ! Elle se souvient qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle le lui empruntait, alors elle redescendit du matelas, le chapeau entre les dents. Elle alla le poser sur la table du réfectoire où ils avaient mangé tout à l'heure. Elle retourna à la cabine et vint se coller contre le torse de son frère pour s'endormir. Cela lui rappelait quand elle avait peur de l'orage quand elle était petite et qu'elle dormait avec lui. Enfin, elle sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser. Au dépend de son grand frère. Elle voulait savoir en combien de temps il perdrait son sang-froid...

* * *

 ** _Le lendemain matin_**

Law fulminait. Dès le premier jour, il fallait que ce chat de malheur s'amuse à le faire chier. On ne touchait pas à son chapeau ! Il se demandait bien comment elle avait su qu'il détestait ça. Il la trouva sur la table, en train de discuter avec Bepo. Son bonnet était à l'autre bout, et Shachi vint lui apporter.

\- On l'a trouvé ce matin sur la table, vous avez dû oublier de le reprendre avant d'aller vous couchez capitaine.

Law hésita avant d'accuser Lamy, puis il décida de se taire. Il aurait tout le temps de se venger...

 _Zut, ça n'a pas marché_ , pensa Lamy. _Je ne sais pas encore ce que je fais faire d'autre, mais je le pousserai dans ses derniers retranchement, foi de petite sœur !_

* * *

 _ **Lundi**_

Law cherchait un moyen de se venger de Lamy, pour son chapeau. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas la découper, elle était petite et rapide. Il se dirigea vers le pont, et aperçu Lamy en train de prendre un bain de soleil. Il eut un sourire sadique. Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, c'est bien connu... Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire passer ça pour un accident. Il remarqua qu'une partie du plancher baillait, Shachi ne l'avait donc toujours pas réparé. Et Lamy était sur l'extrémité...

Il marcha sur la planche,et avec l'effet de balancier, Lamy atterrit dans l'eau. Il appela Shachi pour qu'il aille récupérer le chat. Mais quelque chose clochait. Lamy avait beau ne pas aimer l'eau, elle devait pouvoir nager, non ? Et pourtant Shachi avait mit du temps à la récupérer, comme si elle avait coulé à pic. Lamy se retrouva sur le pont, frigorifiée, et lui lança un regard noir. Elle semblait savoir qu'il l'avait fait exprès... Il engueula Shachi pour qu'il répare vite le plancher, et reparti dans sa cabine. Désormais Lamy savait à quoi s'en tenir avec lui...

\- Hey, Lamy, ça va ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû réparer ça plus tôt... s'excusa Shachi auprès du chat une fois que son capitaine était parti.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Law aurait dû regarder là où il mettait les pieds. Et je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès, pour se venger du coup du chapeau.

Devant l'air interloqué du mécanicien elle précisa :

\- C'est moi qui l'ai déplacé, hier.

\- Ah, d'accord ! C'est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il y tient énormément, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Au fait, Shachi... Si tu pouvais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, ce serait génial... Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, et je ne voudrai pas trébucher.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu pourrais juste t'intégrer à l'équipage sans embêter le capitaine.

\- On ne connaît jamais aussi bien une personne qu'en sachant ce qui l'énerve. Je dois le pousser à bout pour savoir qui il est réellement.

\- Aïe... Je sens que les prochains jours vont être très mouvementés...

\- Tu l'as dit ! Et au fait, prévois une lessive pour la garde-robe du capitaine...

* * *

 _ **Mardi**_

Law fronça les sourcils. Ce satané chat n'avait quand osé mettre du poil à gratter sur TOUS ses vêtements ? Apparemment si. Il soupira, et convoqua son second.

\- Bepo, mets tous mes habits au lavage et demande à Lamy de venir, ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, capitaine, désolé...

\- Ne t'excuses pas, Bepo, ne t'excuses pas...

Il passa sa main sur le visage. Il y a vraiment des jours où le tic de langage de son second le mettait sur les nerfs... Surtout après le coup de pute que lui avait fait Lamy, il n'était pas d'humeur. Et en plus il commençait à parler grossièrement. Vraiment, ce chat était une calamité. N'eût été ses capacités potentielles au combat, il l'aurait sans doute déjà disséqué. Il alla prendre sa douche, et ressortit une serviette autour de la taille. Il allait pour reprendre le seul boxer ayant échappé à Lamy quand il remarqua que celle-ci s'était assise dessus, un air innocent sur sa frimousse.

\- Tu m'as fait appeler, Law ?

 _Waouh mais c'est quoi tous ces tatouages ? Puis ils représentent quoi d'abord ? En tout cas, il y a une deuxième raison au fait qu'il soit un homme à femmes visiblement. Il est à croquer..._

Lamy se mit une baffe mentale. Elle ne devait pas laisser s'exprimer son instinct animal, ou ça allait se barrer en sucette cette histoire.

\- Lamy... Fit-il d'une voix très calme, qui présageait la suite si Lamy ne lui obéissait pas. Enlève toi de mon boxer, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle inclina la tête, interrogative.

\- De quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi un boxer ?

 _Oh putain, sa tête vaut vraiment toutes les punitions du monde, je sens que je vais encore m'amuser longtemps à faire tourner mon frère en bourrique..._ se réjouit intérieurement Lamy.

Law se retient de laisser s'exprimer sa colère. Bien sûr que ce chat ne savait pas ce qu'était un boxer...

\- Ce sur quoi tu es assises. Peux-tu t'enlever, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oh oui, pardon, je ne l'avais pas vu.

Il failli l'étrangler quand elle se retira. Elle. Avait. Osé. En. Mettre. Sur. Son. Dernier. Vêtement.

\- Room, murmura-t-il, les yeux flamboyant de rage, déployant dans la pièce sa sphère bleue.

 _Oups, là je l'ai vraiment énervé, j'ai intérêt à filer en vitesse, mais pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas me poursuivre..._

Lamy sauta, prit la serviette entre ses dents et sortie à toute vitesse, prenant de l'avance sur le fait que Law s'attendait à tout, sauf ça. Elle l'entendit rager.

\- LAMY ! RENDS-MOI CETTE SERVIETTE TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle croisa Shachi au détour d'un couloir et lui demanda si elle pouvait dormir avec lui cette nuit, parce que Law allait sinon la découper en tous petits morceaux... Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir tant que sa lessive n'était pas terminée... Le mécanicien voulu tout de même savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, et se mit à hurler de rire en plein couloir, rameutant son ami Penguin et Ban, à qui il expliqua la situation, du fait qu'ils étaient ceux avec qui il partageait la cabine. Les deux derniers arrivés acceptèrent que Lamy squatte leur chambre tant que le capitaine n'était pas calmé, le cuisinier avançant même l'idée de la faire manger plus tôt pour lui échapper, ce qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

* * *

 _ **Mercredi**_

\- Elle m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve... Et je n'arrive pas à savoir où elle est dans ce foutu sous-marin depuis hier... à croire que l'équipage la cache... C'est peut-être ça d'ailleurs... grommelait pour lui même Law.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où se trouvait Ban et, oh miracle, Lamy. Celle-ci se figea en le voyant entrer. Elle saute de la table pour lui échapper. Mais il ne la laissera pas faire cette fois-ci.

\- Room ! Shambles !

Et Lamy atterrit dans sa main. Il la prit par la peau du coup et alla l'enfermer dans la chambre froide.

\- J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, Lamy. Ne t'amuse plus JAMAIS à me jouer ce genre de tours. Tu sortiras d'ici quand tu m'auras présenté des excuses.

Lamy miaula plaintivement derrière la porte.

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai faim, laisse moi au moins manger un peu...

Law s'apprêtait à dire non quand il se souvint de la blague qu'avait fait Ban à Shachi il y avait quelques temps pour le premier avril. Il devait bien en rester une boîte... Il fouilla dans les placards avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il eut un sourire sadique, et démoula la conserve sur une assiette, avant d'utiliser ''shambles'' pour lui donner sans ouvrir la porte.

 _Tiens, c'est étrange, je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'attendrir, mais je me deman..._ L'odeur lui frappa les muqueuses, et Lamy comprit ce qu'il avait osé lui donné. Elle feula de rage.

\- Law je te jure que je me vengerais, même si je dois défoncer la porte pour sortir ! Et tu peux te mettre bien profonds mes excuses !

Son frère ricana en s'éloignant. Vraiment, lui donner de la pâté pour chien était une excellente idée...

Lamy tournait en rond dans la chambre froide en attendant que Ban ait besoin de quelque chose et ouvre la porte. Parce que ce n'était pas son frère qui allait le faire. D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait distinctement entendu ricaner. Il voulait jouer à ça, hein... Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était, sinon il serait sur ses gardes. Il devait se souvenir qu'elle était malicieuse... Elle entendit des pas derrière la porte, et sentit l'odeur de Bepo. Cool, il allait pouvoir la sortir de là ! Parce qu'elle commençait à avoir froid, malgré sa fourrure, et ses coussinets gelaient. Elle miaula pour attirer son attention, et l'ours blanc lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Lamy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Mais attends, tu es tout frigorifiée ! Désolé... Viens que je te réchauffe.

\- Merci Bepo, t'es trop sympa, miaula-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre le second, profitant de sa chaleur. Un sourire étira ses babines. Si Law apprenait que son coussin attitré lui servait de radiateur, il n'apprécierait mais alors pas du tout...

* * *

 _ **Pendant la nuit de mercredi à jeudi**_

Lamy se releva doucement du matelas pour éviter de réveiller Shachi qui ronflait, ou Ban, ou Penguin. Elle avait beau les apprécier, elle doutait de leur réaction s'ils apprenaient qui elle était. Elle soupira en sortant de la chambre. Elle aimerait au moins confier son secret à quelqu'un, rien qu'à une personne... Elle reprit sa forme humaine, s'étirant pour détendre ses muscles. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit que son sac et son nodachi étaient réapparus. Elle alla dans les douches communes, ne pouvant plus utiliser celles privées de Law, et se dépêcha de faire une toilette sommaire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son grand frère, ouvrit tooooout doucement la porte et s'arrêta pour l'observer dormir. Étrangement, cela l'apaisait de le voir détendu, et endormi surtout,. Elle s'était aperçue qu'il travaillait parfois jusqu'au petit matin, et les cernes sous ses yeux commençaient à le faire ressembler à un panda. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elle alla chercher un gros marqueur noir et inscrit en majuscules un mot sur le front de Law. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, pouffant silencieusement de rire. Pour sûr qu'elle allait bien se marrer demain matin...

Elle rentra dans la cabine de ses amis et referma la porte. Elle allait se retransformer en chat quand elle entendit la voix de Penguin :

\- J'l'avais parié les gars, par ici la monnaie !

 _Non. Pitié. C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir deviné..._

Elle se retourna lentement et se figea en voyant que Penguin, Shachi et Ban étaient réveillés, et attendaient visiblement quelques explications.

\- Comment ?

\- On t'entendait te relever pendant la nuit, et ça a fait tilt quand je me suis souvenue que tu ne savais pas nager, j'ai alors supposé que tu avais mangé un fruit du démon et que pour une raison ou une autre tu te dissimulais, fit Penguin d'une voix coupante, le regard froid. J'ai eu raison, on dirait. Tu voulais tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil ? Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant son nodachi. Ou peut-être nous vendre à la Marine ?

 _Non. S'il te plaît. Pas ce regard. Fais-moi encore confiance. S'il te plaît. Le temps que j'explique._

\- Ne dites rien à Law, je vais vous expliquer mais par pitié ne lui dites rien. Je t'en supplie Penguin, laisse-moi une chance. Je te promets que je ne veux pas nuire à l'équipage alors s'il te plaît attends.

Ses compagnons, s'entre-regardèrent, puis allèrent s'asseoir sur leur lit respectif, Penguin ayant toujours en main Yamiyo ni Neko.

\- Nous t'écoutons.

\- Peux-tu me donner mon sac, ce sera plus simple.

Il la regarda, l'air méfiant, puis céda, lui passant à contre-coeur son sac. Elle en sortit la photo de sa famille avant le massacre et lui tendit. Il l'attrapa, regarda la photo et laissa échapper un sifflement.

\- Tu es sa petite sœur ? Alors pourquoi te cacher ? Pourquoi il ne t'a pas reconnu ? Il doit pourtant savoir que tu as un fruit du démon non ?

\- Hein ? Tu es la petite sœur du capitaine ? S'exclama Ban en prenant la photo.

\- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'appeler capitaine... comprit Shachi.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de Flevance, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur mentir.

\- Les pays voisins de notre île nous ont attaqué, pour des raisons qui ne vous concerne pas, commença Lamy avant que Shachi ne l'interrompt.

\- Mais...

\- Si Law n'a pas jugé bon de vous en parler je ne le ferais pas. Je peux continuer ?

Il acquiesça. Elle reprit.

\- à cette époque, j'étais malade, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, et j'étais soigné à l'hôpital. Quand le massacre a commencé, Law m'a mise à l'abri dans une armoire et m'a dit de l'attendre. Peu après, ils ont mis le feu à l'hôpital. L'un des amis de mon père m'a trouvée et a réussi à nous faire sortir du pays. Il m'a donné ce fruit du démon qui, comme il a la capacité de me régénérer, empêche la maladie de m'atteindre. Je pensais que personne n'avait survécu, même mon frère. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'en sortir, mais il a dû voir le bâtiment en flammes, et se dire que j'étais morte. Quand j'ai vu son avis de recherche j'ai voulu le retrouver, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la mer.

\- Je repose donc ma question : pourquoi te cacher ?

\- Cela fait 14 ans. Je veux savoir ce qu'est devenu mon frère avant de lui dire '' Salut, c'est Lamy, ta petite sœur que tu croyais morte !''

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'embête, pour savoir qui il est vraiment, compléta Shachi.

\- Oui. Et surtout pour voir pendant combien de temps il peut garder son sang froid, sourit-elle.

Elle reprit un air sérieux.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez bien garder mon secret ?

\- Oui, confirmèrent les trois amis, avant que Penguin ne lui rende son nodachi.

Elle le colla contre elle et ronronna, contente de le retrouver. Ses amis la taquinèrent un peu, puis elle se retransforma avant d'aller se rouler en boule dans le lit pour dormir. Ban et Penguin rirent quand Shachi essaya de la décaler pour qu'elle ne se mette pas contre son torse, mais rien à faire. Il lui fallait une source de chaleur pour dormir...

* * *

 **Alors voilà, petit sondage... Quels personnages aimeriez vous voir apparaître ? Sachant que vous pouvez en choisir plusieurs ! (ma fiction pouvant ne pas suivre le déroulement originel et même, c'est mieux si elle ne la suit pas) Voici une liste, mais vous pouvez en mettre d'autre.**

 **. Ace ( j'ai déjà une idée... Quoi, je déteste voir Ace mourir, mais j'ai pas toujours le choix)**

 **. Doflamingo**

 **. Eustass Kidd**

 **. Luffy**

 **. Un autre des Supernova**

 **. ...**

 **Bon, donc laissez une review pour me le dire ! Sinon je fais comme je veux et vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire !**


	4. Une semaine mouvementée chez les Heart 2

**Bonjour, voilà le chapitre attendu avec impatience ! Toujours des conneries de la part de Lamy, mais un peu de tendresse envers son frère aussi, elle ne peut pas que le faire chier, même si c'est drôle**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, et Kuro dans Ao no Exorcist de Kazue Kato m'a servi de modèle pour le fruit du démon de Lamy.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Toshiro-Histugaya222 : Alors Lamy donne son avis sur son frère dans ce chapitre, mais le seul tatouage qu'elle n'aime pas, c'est le mot ''DEATH''... Pour le moment, Law n'a pas fait de cauchemars, ou en tout cas pas quand Lamy était là, mais ça ne sera pas le cas au prochain chapitre, tu sauras donc comment elle réagira... seulement la prochaine fois !**

 **bananacrco : Seuls ceux qui connaisent la véritable forme de Lamy ''savent'' que c'est un Zoan, les autres pensent juste que c'est un animal comme Bepo... Law ayant omis de préciser que c'était un animal de légende quand il l'a présenté. Je pense juste faire apparaître Kidd comme adversaire de Law sur un chapitre... Je ne peux pas en dire plus sinon je vais spoiler. Mais pas de Ace, promis ! vu que personne ne l'a demandé.**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : C'est si long, une semaine à attendre ? Parce que ce sera pire quand je reprendrais les cours...**

 **Kaze D Cam : Faire apparaître Luffy et les Mugiwaras ? J'en avais l'intention, en tout cas maintenant j'ai mon scénario bien en tête pour au moins les 5 prochains chapitres !**

 **clochette : Shachi est pas d'accord avec toi, il ne veut pas aider Lamy, il a trop peur de Law ! Enfin, Lamy lui a pas demandé son avis. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle va rencontrer Doffy...**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils : En tout cas, tu devrais aussi bien rire sur ce chapitre, Lamy n'a pas fini d'en faire voir de toute les couleurs à Law.**

* * *

 **Une semaine mouvementée chez les Heart (partie 2)**

 _ **Jeudi**_

Lamy tendit deux clés à Shachi.

\- Tu peux les garder s'il te plaît ? C'est mon assurance-vie...

\- Qu'as-tu fait, cette fois ?

\- Tu verras bien quand tu croiseras Law, mais ne lui dit surtout pas que tu les as, déjà que je ne donne pas cher de ma peau...

\- Je refuse d'être ton complice Lamy, j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Law.

Elle lui fit ses grands yeux de Chat Potté.

\- S'il te plaît !, ronronna-t-elle.

\- Bon d'accord, mais je ne cautionne pas tes bêtises Lamy.

\- Même quand elles te font rire ?

Shachi grommela une réponse inaudible. De toute façon, elle savait bien qu'il trouvait ses conneries drôles. Son ami regarda sa montre et lui signala qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent déjeuner. Lamy le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, et s'installa près du four qui contenait les croissants. Ban l'aperçut et la chassa gentiment, il ne voulait pas de poils sur son plan de travail, avant de lui donner deux viennoiseries. Lamy poussa l'assiette du museau vers Shachi, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le journal qu'il était en train de lire. Elle attaqua son repas, et c'est au moment où le mécanicien buvait son café que le capitaine rentra. Shachi recracha son café en le voyant, et se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. Ban failli se brûler avec la plaque du four, Penguin lâcha son croissant dans son assiette en même temps que sa mâchoire rejoignait le sol, Bepo se répandit en excuses, et le reste de l'équipage arrêtèrent momentanément de manger, trop choqué.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous venez de voir un revenant...

\- Law, tu ferais bien de te regarder dans un miroir, pouffa Lamy.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre le chat par la peau du cou et d'aller dans sa chambre.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu m'emmènes ?

\- Parce que je suppose que tu as encore fait une connerie, et comme la punition d'hier ne t'a visiblement pas calmée, je vais faire autrement.

Lamy déglutit. Son frère n'avait beau pas le montrer, elle sentait qu'il était en colère et exaspéré par son comportement. Enfin, ce fut pire quand il sut exactement ce qu'elle avait fait, sa rage en devenait palpable dans l'atmosphère. Il effaça le mot inscrit sur son visage et posa le chat sur son bureau.

\- Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas, Lamy.

Il la découpa et éparpilla ses morceaux dans tout le sous-marin, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour se reconstituer.

\- Ah, et j'allais oublier, fit-il alors qu'il ne restait plus à Lamy que sa tête.

Il sortit un cœur enfermé dans un genre de cube.

\- Ceci est ton cœur, tu le récupéras quand tu m'auras fait des excuses, est-ce bien clair ?

 _Non mais j'y crois pas, mon frère est devenu un cinglé psychopathe !_ Pensa Lamy. _Manquerait plus qu'il me torture en appuyant sur mon cœur. Il me fait peur... Enfin, j'ai mon assurance-vie, il sera obligé de me rendre tous mes morceaux,_ jubila-t-elle tandis que son frère s'éloignait.

Law se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais découper ses compagnons lui faisait toujours un petit pincement au cœur. Mais là, c'était comme si son cœur était compressé dans un étau. Pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal quand il punissait Lamy, et pas avec les autres ? Peut-être parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à sa petite sœur... Elle aussi aurait été capable de lui écrire le mot ''PANDA'' sur le front parce qu'il ne dormait pas assez, et que ces cernes le faisait ressembler à cet animal. Il abaissa la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Il haussa un sourcil. Il ne fermait jamais l'infirmerie. Puis il sourit, et soupira. C'était forcément Lamy qui lui avait fait le coup. Elle savait qu'il allait la découper cette fois, et elle s'était constituée un moyen pour redevenir normale. Sauf qu'il suffisait juste qu'il n'aille pas à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Il alla à la bibliothèque. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Non, elle n'avait quand même pas fermé ses deux pièces préférées ? Il lui semblait bien que si... Il appela Shachi et Penguin.

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'urgence à réparer, il faudrait que vous récupériez tous les bouts de Lamy, et les rameniez dans ma cabine.

\- Mais cap'tain...

\- Suffit, Penguin, obéis-moi juste. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ce crétin d'Eustass.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Les deux mécaniciens revinrent peu après avec Lamy qu'ils avaient reconstitué. Sauf qu'il y avait un trou à la place de son cœur.

\- Lamy, tu me passes les clés des pièces que tu as fermées et je te rends ton cœur.

Le chat se tourna vers Shachi.

\- Tu peux lui passer, s'il te plaît ?

Le pauvre Shachi paru terrifié. Elle ne devait pas lui avoir dit à quoi servait les clés, constata Law. Le mécanicien lui passa le trousseau, et comme promit il rendit son organe à Lamy.

\- Merci. Et j'aimerai que tu acceptes de m'excuser pour toutes les crasses que j'ai pu te faire.

\- Excuses acceptés, j'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas.

\- P'tes ben qu'oui, p'tes ben qu'non... chantonna Lamy, avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir en riant. Law soupira. Il allait encore en voir de toute les couleurs...

 _ **Vendredi**_

Lamy s'ennuyait, elle ne voulait pas refaire de conneries tout de suite, son frère n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait calmé, même s'il lui avait ordonné de dormir avec lui. Et comme il l'avait entouré de ses bras, elle n'avait pas pu se retransformer pour se laver, et ça l'avait légèrement mise de mauvaise humeur. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, et s'aperçut que son frère s'était endormi sur son travail. Il frissonna dans son sommeil, et Lamy supposa qu'il avait froid. Elle prit une couverture d'un des lits et prit son apparence humaine pour le recouvrir avec. Elle regarda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Des calculs pour un médicament contre la douleur, déduit-elle de ce qu'elle lut. Elle vit une erreur de calcul qu'elle corrigea. Et en relisant la liste des ingrédients, elle nota un commentaire dans la marge sur une plante qu'elle pensait plus efficace que celle notée par Law. Elle soupira. Son frère était comme leurs parents, absorbé par son travail. Elle eut un sourire attendri. Il n'avait pas tellement changé finalement dans le fond, il veut toujours autant sauver des vies, mais le massacre à Flevance avait dû le marquer. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de cette époque, elle était trop malade. Elle aurait aimé en discuter avec lui. Il lui avait même menti pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas... Elle reprit son apparence féline, et tira la porte derrière elle pour que personne ne dérange son frère. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de dormir.

oOo

Law se réveilla, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était endormi. La couverture qu'il avait sur lui tomba. Une couverture ? Il fronça les sourcils en la ramassant, quelqu'un l'avait donc couvert et laissé dormir... Il observa la pièce, une odeur de jasmin le frappa. Il tourna ensuite la tête sur ses papiers et remarqua qu'une erreur avait été corrigé dans son travail, et qu'un commentaire avait été rajouté dans la marge. Une écriture féminine. L'avis de Bepo sur le fait que Lamy avait mangé un fruit du démon mais n'osait pas utiliser sa vraie apparence était donc apparemment fondé. Il commençait à se forger son avis sur sa nouvelle nakama. Il eut pour la première fois depuis longtemps un vrai sourire. Si c'était bien ce qu'il avait compris...

oOo

\- Mais au fait Lamy, si tu a mangé un fruit du démon et que tu ressemble à un Caith Sith, c'est quoi ton fruit du démon ?, demanda Shachi.

Lamy, étonnée, arrêta de jouer avec le pompon du bonnet de Penguin, qu'il avait posé sur la table.

\- Bah le Zoan du Caith Sith, quelle question !

\- Ah d'accord... Shachi reprit sa corvée, parce que pour avoir aidé, même sans le savoir, Lamy, Law lui avait ordonné de faire la vaisselle pendant une semaine.

Lamy fut cependant intrigué qu'il ne veuille pas en savoir plus. Ban, qui commençait à préparer le repas du soir, lui sourit.

\- Attends, il faut le temps que ça descende aux pieds et que ça remonte...

\- T'AS UN ZOAN MYTHIQUE !, hurla soudain Shachi.

\- Vas-y, crie-le encore plus fort pendant que tu y es, que mon frère le sache, gronda Lamy.

\- Mais c'est trop la classe ! Reprit-il plus bas.

\- T'avais toujours pas compris ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Penaud, Shachi haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

\- Pour sa défense, Penguin n'a pas compris non plus, lança en riant Ban.

Lamy ouvrit des yeux ronds, et se frappa le front de sa patte. Il lui semblait bien aussi que ça ne les avait pas plus choqués que ça... Maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Elle qui pensait qu'ils étaient confiants, alors que c'étaient simplement des abrutis de première... Heureusement que dans le groupe il y avait Ban, ça rehaussait un peu la mentalité. Tss... Son frère ne devait pas rigoler tous les jours, avec ces idiots.

\- Au fait Lamy, quel est ton avis sur le physique de ton frère ?

\- De... de QUOI !?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, t'en pense quoi physiquement, je veux savoir pourquoi il plaît aux femmes et pas moi ! Se plaignit Shachi.

Lamy regarda ses deux nakamas, estomaquée. Ils n'avaient pas posé cette question, elle avait dû mal entendre ! Enfin elle n'eut plus de doute quand elle vit la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Ban. Il ne plaisantait pas. Conneries !

\- Bah... Il est plutôt beau garçon, du genre mystérieux, ses tatouages lui donnent un côté bad boy, et puis... Argh mais je sais pas moi ! J'suis sa petite sœur, pas sa petite amie !

\- Ton avis en temps que petite sœur, alors.

\- Il devrait dormir plus, les cernes ne l'embellissent pas. Puis ces tatouages sont étranges, mais ils lui vont bien et sont plutôt jolis, alors je ne critiquerai pas. Sauf pour le ''DEATH'' sur les doigts, ça fout les jetons. J'aime bien ses boucles d'oreilles, je peux jouer avec pendant qu'il dort...

Shachi et Ban la regardèrent, amusés.

\- Après le pompon de Penguin, les boucles d'oreilles du capitaine. Définitivement, t'es bien un chat !

Lamy leur tira la langue, avant de descendre de la table et de partir de la cuisine.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous en dirais pas plus ! Cria-t-elle depuis le couloir.

Le cuisinier et le mécanicien pouffèrent. Ils aimaient bien Lamy, elle était beaucoup plus joviale que leur capitaine.

 _ **Samedi**_

Lamy grogna. C'est pas vrai, Law avait encore refermé ses bras sur elle, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir se laver... Elle eut soudain une idée. Tant pis si son frère se réveillait, de toute façon c'est ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire... Elle se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de son frère, et sauta du lit. Elle farfouilla dans les affaires de son frère et trouva ce dont elle aurait besoin. Deux couvercles métalliques, ça faisait du bruit... Elle transforma juste ses pattes en deux mains, ça serait plus simple. Elle grimpa sur son frère, se rapprocha de son oreille et frappa fortement les deux couvercles l'un sur l'autre. BAAM ! Pas de réaction. Il était visiblement dur à réveiller... Pas grave, elle allait frapper plus fort. **BAAAAMM !**

\- LAMY !, hurla Law en se réveillant brutalement.

Reprenant totalement sa forme féline, celle-ci alla se réfugier dans la chambre de ses amis pour finir sa nuit. Elle était contente de sa blague...*

Law soupira dans son lit, Lamy était vraiment chiante... Mais au moins, il savait désormais qu'elle avait légèrement menti : c'était une humaine qui avait mangé un fruit du démon de type Zoan, il avait vu ses mains... De plus, elle avait des connaissances en médecine, ou en tout cas en herboristerie, vu son commentaire. Elle s'appelait Lamy, et semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il l'énervait... Il se faisait peut-être des illusions, mais il était possible que... Après tout, lui avait survécu, alors pourquoi pas elle... Il se recoucha, apaisé. Il y avait un moyen de le savoir...

oOo

\- Lamy, s'il te plaît pousse-toi, tu prends toute la place sur Bepo !

Pas de réaction.

\- Lamy...

Toujours rien. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes... Law passa sa main sur le ventre de Lamy, la faisant ronronner de bonheur. Puis il commença à la chatouiller, la réveillant.

\- Non, pas ça arrête Law s'il te plaît !

Il avait gardé un visage impassible.

\- Alors laisse-moi de la place.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Elle sauta à bas de Bepo, lui tirant la langue.

\- Comme ça t'as ton coussin rien que pour toi !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un monstre marin tapa contre la coque du sous-marin. Le navire tangua, et Lamy glissa, passant par-dessus bord.

\- Lamy ! Cria le capitaine. Bepo, va récupérer Lamy, elle ne peut pas nager, je me charge du monstre.

Le monstre marin étant petit, cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à Law pour l'éliminer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Bepo qui tenait Lamy tremblante dans ses pattes.

\- Hey, Lamy, ça va ? S'inquiéta Shachi qui était venu dès qu'il avait ressenti la secousse.

\- Ça... ça va, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer.

\- Bepo, Lamy, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous sécher, vous allez prendre...

\- Atchi !

\- … froid sinon, termina Law interrompu par Lamy. Je vais devoir t'ausculter, chaton.

Les yeux de Lamy s'écarquillèrent quand elle entendit son surnom, et elle allait rétorquer quand elle éternua à nouveau. Law la prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Elle se pelotonna contre lui le temps du voyage, profitant de sa chaleur. Il l'installa sur un lit, et la sécha avec une serviette. Il l'ausculta, et confirma qu'elle avait juste un rhume. Il lui donna des médicaments, et lui ordonna de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie. Elle allait bouder, quand Law lui ouvrit les bras.

\- Tu viens ou tu dors ? Il est l'heure d'aller manger. À moins que tu n'ai pas faim.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de lui sauter dans les bras, et se pelotonna contre lui en ronronnant. Il lui caressa le dos, il adorait l'entendre ronronner, ça l'apaisait.

oOo

Lamy regarda les croûtons qui nageait dans sa soupe et fit la grimace. Elle haïssait le pain. Question de goût, et son frère lui ressemblait là-dessus. Dire qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était, sinon il n'aurait jamais demandé à Ban d'en mettre.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? La questionna Law.

\- Je n'aime pas le pain, soupira-t-elle.

Tout l'équipage la regarda, puis se mit à rire.

\- Encore un anti-pain sur le bateau, Ban, dommage pour toi !

Law la fixa, puis lui répondit avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Sauf que tu es non seulement malade, mais tu n'es pas le capitaine ici. Alors tu manges ta soupe et tu arrêtes de râler.

 _Alors là, il peut toujours rêver. Je ne mangerais JAMAIS de pain._ Lamy souffla, irrité, puis prit la tasse entre ses dans et s'approcha de son grand frère.

\- Tu veux partager ? C'est mignon mais moi non plus je n'aime pas le pain, dom...

Elle l'interrompit en lui versant le breuvage brûlant juste devant lui. Il s'écarta de la table pour éviter d'être brûlé.

\- Lamy, fit-il, menaçant.

\- Je HAIS le pain, la prochaine fois que tu essayes de m'en faire manger capitaine, je te l'enfonces de force dans la gorge, est-ce bien clair ?

Elle l'avait appelé capitaine tellement elle était en colère.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun essayant d'intimider l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Shachi crie, excédé par leur comportement.

\- MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS CONNERIES VOUS DEUX ! ON EN A MARRE !

Un grand silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Law le fusille du regard.

\- Laisse-moi gérer mes affai...

\- PUTAIN CAPITAINE ARRÊTER DE VOUS COMPORTER COMME UN ENFANT ! ET LAMY CESSE DE LE FAIRE CHIER ! VOUS ÊTES PUÉRILES ! L'interrompit Penguin, pour soutenir son ami.

Les deux viennent de comprendre, et autant Lamy a le bon goût d'être gênée, autant Law ne laisse aucun sentiment transparaître.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé... Tente timidement Lamy.

\- On s'en tape ! Mais par pitié arrêtez! Vous imaginez si la Marine vous voyait comme ça ? Il fait peur, ''Le Chirurgien de la Mort'', à se comporter en gamin avec un chat ! Non mais franchement AVEC UN CHAT ! Y'a de quoi avoir honte ! Alors vous vous excusez, vous promettez de ne pas recommencer, et on vous aura à l'œil.

Penguin et Shachi se sentaient un peu mal d'engueuler Lamy, mais ils pensaient qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter maintenant, elle risquait de se faire virer du navire si elle continuait, et ils n'en n'avaient aucunement l'envie.

Law soupira, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai qu'avec du recul, il était ridicule... Il aurait dû simplement demander à Ban d'échanger la soupe, il y aurait forcément eu un morfale pour la finir. Il caressa la tête de Lamy.

\- Excuse-moi.

Lamy le regarda étrangement, son frère n'avait pas l'habitude de reconnaître ses torts. Elle soupira aussi, et joua nerveusement avec ses griffes.

\- Excuse-moi aussi. Je promets de ne plus défier ton autorité comme je viens de le faire.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Law.

\- Quand même, ta tête en voyant les croûtons flotter dans ta soupe était à mourir de rire.

\- Oh, tu sais, quand j'ai renversé la soupe devant toi, ta tête n'avait rien à envier.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, et Lamy sauta dans les bras de son capitaine pour s'y pelotonner. Le capitaine la caressa entre les oreilles, tirant du petit animal des ronronnements de bonheur. L'atmosphère se détendit. Après le repas, Law ramena le petit animal dans sa... non, leur cabine, vu qu'ils avaient réglé leur différent. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, sa présence le rassurait. Il faisait beaucoup moins de cauchemars depuis qu'elle était là. Sa petite sœur avait un côté apaisant. Il était presque sûr que c'était elle, il y avait trop de coïncidences. Il en pleurerait presque de joie, mais il lui laisserait le temps pour lui dire la vérité. Il ignorait pourquoi elle se cachait, mais il ne la brusquerait pas.

Lamy se roula en boule contre son torse. La présence de son frère quand elle dormait éloignait tous les mauvais rêves qu'elle faisait avant. Même si elle n'arrivait pas toujours à aller se laver la nuit. Elle avait du mal à se trouver des moments. Peut-être devrait-elle tout révéler à Law, pour ne plus se cacher...

* * *

 _* J'ai piqué l'idée dans un Disney, seriez-vous retrouver lequel ?_

* * *

 **Law a compris, mais comme le crétin qu'il est, il ne veut rien dire à Lamy. Il va le regretter... N'est-ce pas Doffy ?**

 *** se casse en courant en voyant ses lecteurs les armes (et les tomates) à la main***

 **Bepo : c'est ma faute si Law a compris, je vous demande pardon...**

 **Ban : arrête de t'excuser, c'est l'auteur qui devrait s'excuser pour ses idées à la con ! Déjà qu'elle m'a passé la trame de l'histoire, je vais la buter ! *sort sa poêle à frire ***

 **Shachi : Oups, je plains Aurore, Ban avec son arme de prédilection est... absolument inoffensif ! *se prend l'arme improvisé dans la gueule* J'ai rien dit, j'espère pour Aurore qu'elle s'est barré très loin !**

 **Moi : Dommage, il fallait que je revienne pour prévenir les lecteurs. A partir de vos reviews j'ai décidé des personnages que je ferais apparaître et leur importance. Mais je ne communiquerais rien, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !**

 **Non je plaisante, voici les résultats :**

 **1\. Doffy, le plus demandé (en même temps), et qui aura une grosse incidence sur l'histoire, et Law va le haïr encore plus, si c'est possible.**

 **2\. Kidd. Je l'utiliserais juste comme élément déclencheur sur un chapitre.**

 **3\. Luffy et les Mugiwaras. Law va avoir une dette envers eux...**

 **Sinon, une petite review ?**


	5. Carmin, Guérisson et Cauchemar

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Petite apparition de Kidd, Lamy emmerde (toujours) son grand frère qui va faire un cauchemar peuplé par un flamant rose... (non, je spoil absolument pas, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?)**

 **Ah, et comme me l'a fait remarquer Traff-D-Lamy, il y a une erreur : quand Lamy tombe à l'eau, son fruit ne marche normalement plus, ce que je n'ai pas pris en compte. Donc est-ce que je laisse l'erreur que je ne referais pas sur les prochains chapitres (solution de la flemmarde XD), ou vous voulez que je trouve un moyen de corriger sur les chapitres sans que cela ne change l'histoire ?**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai toujours pas réussi à voler les droits de One Piece. Et le fruit du démon de Lamy est inspiré de Kuro de Ao No Exorcist, qui ne m'appartient pas non plus. Mais là, je m'en fous.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kaze D Cam : Hé, calme-toi avec les menaces ! Tu vas te retrouver avec tous les Heart Pirates sur le dos sinon... Et oui, il me semble bien que tu as été la seule a demander Luffy...**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Bon, je verrais donc bien si je corrige sur les chapitres précédents ou pas, en tout cas merci, au moins je ne referais pas cette erreur.**

 **Clochette1710 : Aye, t'inquiète pas, elle va pas avoir d'autre choix que de lui dire... Et si Doffy va faire du mal à Lamy ? Sûrement... Et Luffy ne va pas exactement sauver Lamy des griffes du grand méchant Doffy, tu verras plus tard... Et autre chose : JE NE PASSE PAS EN TERMINALE ! Juste en première S. Je donne autant l'impression d'être âgée ? * va déprimer dans un coin***

 **favoria : Oh merci ! *saute partout de joie* Et puis je trouve Kuro trop mignon, c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée... Et bonne vacances à toi aussi, enfin pour le peu qu'il en reste, déjà J-12... Si je calcule bien.**

 **Nala Firenight : voilà je continue (moi abandonner une fic ? Jamais !), en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.**

 **Trafalgar-Anna : Bien, voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **En maintenant, place au chapitre !**

 **P.S : Les pensées de Lamy sont toujours en italique.**

* * *

 **Carmin, Guérison et Cauchemar**

Lamy s'étira en miaulant, réveillant son frère.

\- Lamy, tais-toi, s'il te plaît.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux tristes.

\- Tu m'aimes pas, c'est pour ça que tu me demandes de me taire ?

Law soupira. Il ignorait que sa petite sœur avait besoin d'autant d'attention. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin, et sourit contre son pelage brun quand elle ronronna.

\- C'est juste que je n'aime pas être réveillé brutalement, essaye d'être plus silencieuse la prochaine... LAMY !

La bonnet norvégien dans sa patte, le chat le mit sur son crâne et se dépêcha de fuir son capitaine en colère. Une course-poursuite bruyante s'engagea dans le sous-marin, réveillant les membres d'équipage qui ouvrirent leur porte, encore ensommeillés, pour engueuler les crétins qui faisaient un boucan pas possible avant de sourire en voyant Lamy, le chapeau de leur capitaine sur sa tête, poursuivit par le propriétaire du dit-chapeau. Elle n'avait pas tardé à replonger dans ses bêtises. La journée commençait fort bien pour elle, moins pour Law.

L'équipage les retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, où Law foudroyait du regard le chat, qui lapait son lait innocemment, tandis que Ban surveillait la cuisson des croissants. Penguin et Shachi vinrent s'asseoir à côté de leur amie, qui nettoya de la langue son museau où une goutte de sa boisson avait élue domicile.

\- à peine le capitaine te pardonne que tu récidives, t'es pas croyable, bougonna le bun aux lunettes, qui n'avait pas apprécié le réveil bruyant auquel ils avaient eu droit.

\- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! fit-elle angéliquement.

Law eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Pour ta peine, t'es privée de sortie. C'est dommage, nous allions arriver sur une île...

Lamy le regarda avec effarement.

\- Mais c'est injuste ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! S'il te plaît..., l'implora-telle en lui faisant ses yeux de chat triste.

\- Tu ne m'attendriras pas, tu restes pour surveiller le navire. La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de me faire chier, ricana Law.

Lamy gonfla ses joues avant d'expirer. Son frère était rabat-joie, non mais franchement ! Tout ça pour son chapeau ! Elle allait s'emmerder à surveiller le navire, et elle pourra même pas l'embêt... Ah, si, elle le pouvait. Elle prit son air le plus enfantin avant de constater :

\- En fait, t'as besoin de te soulager et t'as pas envie que je sois dans tes pattes.

Son frère recracha son café, abasourdi, et l'équipage la regarda avec les yeux ronds. Elle se retint de sourire, elle sentait que ça passerait mal.

\- Pardon, tu peux répéter ?

\- Tu veux baiser, mais tu veux pas d'un chat dans les pattes, c'est noté.

…

…

…

…

\- Lamy... Tu es désespérante.

Law ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce que sa petite sœur parle aussi franchement. Il était loin, le temps où Lamy était une enfant innocente. Il avait vraiment cru avoir mal entendu, la première fois. Mon dieu, mais qui lui avait donc enseigné à faire chier les gens, qu'il ait quelqu'un à blâmer. Et à découper, aussi. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait même pas la punir, c'était le comble.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, juste pour la course-poursuite de ce matin, soit encore heureuse que je ne t'ai pas découpée et mise dans la chambre froide.

Lamy déglutit, elle détestait cet endroit, elle s'y gelait les coussinets. Elle grommela, avant de manger les croissants que venait de déposer devant elle Ban. Elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à sa vengeance pendant qu'elle surveillerait le navire.

* * *

Lamy s'ennuyait. Cela faisait deux longues heures qu'elle attendait que l'équipage revienne, et elle n'avait pas trouvé d'idées pour embêter son grand frère. Pas grave, elle ruminerait sa vengeance, après tout c'est un plat qui se mange froid. Puis, un bruit de conversation lui fit tendre l'oreille. Elle s'installa sur la rambarde, et se roula en boule comme si elle voulait dormir. Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était dans l'équipage de Law, comme ça. Ses deux queues se balançaient dans le vide, et elle attendait patiemment de voir les nouveaux venus.

\- Bordel, cet enfoiré de chirurgien de mes deux m'énerve !

 _Tiens, en voilà un qui en veut à mon frère, je sens qu'on va se marrer..._

\- Kidd, il me semble que c'est son navire.

Quelqu'un éclata de rire.

\- Jaune canari ? Cet empaffé n'est pas discret. Mais ça me donne une idée. La dernière fois on a dû attendre deux semaines pour réparer notre navire, à cause du fruit du démon de Trafalgar, il est temps de lui rendre la pareil, n'est-ce pas Killer ?

\- Tout à fait d'accord.

Lamy retroussa ses babines. Elle allait se faire déglinguer par son frère s'il arrivait quelque chose au sous-marin. Elle se redressa et gronda :

\- Touchez à ce navire et je vous bouffe !

Elle eut alors tout le loisir d'étudier les attaquants. Une poupée Barbie avec un casque et un carmin sans sourcils avec du maquillage. Killer et Eustass Kidd. Qui la fixaient comme si elle était un démon venu de l'Enfer... Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle aimerait croire. Mais le carmin était en train de se foutre de sa gueule, et pire encore, de la gueule de son frère.

\- Ahah Trafalgar fait garder son bateau par un chaton, t'as vu ça Killer ! Il a fière allure, le Supernova, avoir confiance en un matou, il n'a vraiment pas de jugeote !

\- Eh bien ravi de voir que même quelqu'un comme vous peut utiliser un mot aussi compliqué que ''jugeote'', il me semblait que vous étiez un crétin fini, ironisa Lamy.

Le carmin changea d'attitude.

\- Tu me cherches, le minou ? À moins que tu ne veuilles une coupelle de lait ? ricana-t-il.

Lamy sauta à terre, et cracha.

\- Dégagez, je ne le vous dirais pas deux fois.

\- Comme si tu me faisait peur.

Il prit un de ses pistolet et lui tira dessus,. Elle évita la balle avant de prendre sa forme géante et de pousser un feulement qui en ferait fuir plus d'un, mais ils restèrent face à elle, peu impressionnés. Jusqu'à ce qu'un fait arrive au cerveau du carmin.

\- Mais ce chat parle !

Lamy mit une main sur son visage, désespérée. Comment pouvait-on ne pas le remarquer ? Enfin, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle les fixa, menaçante, mais ne perçut pas que Kidd utilisait son pouvoir, et elle reçut un boulet de canon dans le ventre, qu'il avait attiré d'elle ne savait où. Elle percuta le sol, et elle se releva difficilement, avant de cracher du sang.

 _Merde, la régénération se passe mal, j'ai intérêt à m'économiser, je ne peux pas le battre facilement._

 _Je me demande même si j'ai un assez bon niveau pour le maintenir à distance du navire._

Le carmin leva la main, et allait utiliser son pouvoir quand une voix lança :

\- Utilise ton pouvoir sur mon navire ou sur Lamy, et tu finiras en pièces, Eustass.

 _Grand frère, t'es pile à l'heure !_

Law fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de sa sœur, elle haletait, du sang dégoulinait de sa gueule, et il lui semblait qu'elle avait une ou deux côtes enfoncées. Il serra son nodachi. Il allait tuer le carmin s'il ne se barrait pas tout de suite.

Le carmin haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le Chirurgien de la Mort aujourd'hui.

\- Killer, on s'en va.

Le blond suivit son capitaine, et c'est seulement quand il ne les vit plus que Law s'approcha de Lamy, qui avait rétrécit. Il l'ausculta rapidement, et soupira de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que la régénération avait fait son boulot. Il la grattouilla entre les oreilles, lui tirant des ronronnements de bonheur.

\- T'as été courageuse, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, je suis revenu dès que j'ai su qu'Eustass était ici, il n'a pas apprécié que son bateau soit le dommage collatéral d'une de mes bagarres avec la Marine la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Il faudrait quand même que tu te reposes un peu, alors va dormir.

Lamy acquiesça, et rejoignit leur chambre d'une démarche un peu chancelante. Elle dut s'appuyer sur la paroi métallique du navire pour rester debout. Son fruit avait beau pouvoir la régénérer, son mentor l'avait prévenu que plus elle l'utilisait pour des blessures, plus sa maladie referait surface. Elle fixa sa patte avant droite, où une tâche blanche commença à apparaître, avant qu'elle ne soit effacée. Elle soupira. Dans quelques mois, son fruit ne pourrait sans doute plus rien faire pour elle, la maladie revenant de plus en plus rapidement, il fallait que Law la soigne. Elle se laissait encore une semaine avant de lui dire la vérité, pas une de plus. Sinon, elle était mal barrée. Elle arriva enfin à la chambre, et se dépêcha de s'installer sur le lit, où elle sombra très vite dans les bras de Morphée. Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Law qui venait se coucher, et s'endormit à nouveau.

* * *

Law soupira, sa sœur s'épuisait très vite, il se doutait que c'était à cause du saturnisme. Il la prit délicatement et alla l'installer à l'infirmerie. Il sortit ensuite du placard un sédatif. Cela faisait mal, très mal, de soigner le saturnisme, il en avait lui-même fait les frais, au moins Lamy ne sentirait rien. Le point positif, c'était qu'il pouvait l'en débarrasser définitivement en une seule fois. Le point négatif, c'était que ça allait l'épuiser pendant quelques jours. Il lui injecta, et il eut une drôle de surprise quand Lamy adulte apparut sur le lit, avec un nodachi et un sac.

Il la dévisagea, intrigué. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés étaient séparés en deux couettes basses arrivant aux épaules, deux barrettes fines retenaient ses mèches de chaque côté de son visage, et elle avait les traits fins et réguliers de leur mère. Sa silhouette semblait gracile, mais il la devinait plutôt musclée, vu le nodachi. Une larme apparut au bord de ses yeux, et il la laissa tomber sur sa petite sœur endormie. Lamy avait bien grandit, il avait du mal à faire coller l'image de la petite fille qu'il avait connu avec l'adulte devant lui. Il eut un sourire triste, il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas eu à endurer des épreuves comme les siennes. Il prit le nodachi et le sac, les déposant sur un autre lit. Revenant vers sa sœur, il utilisa ensuite son pouvoir pour éliminer le poison de son corps, et après plusieurs heures d'un travail acharné, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé mais heureux. Lamy n'aurait plus à se soucier de son saturnisme désormais. Enfin, sauf si quelqu'un lui tirait des balles en plomb, mais le problème resterait minimisé. Il soupira, soulagé, avant de reprendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras et de la ramener à leur cabine. Il croisa en chemin Shachi, qui prenait le tour de garde, et ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués.

\- C'est Lamy, ma... commença-t-il pour le rassurer, avant que son mécanicien le coupe.

\- Elle vous l'a enfin dit ?

Il déglutit sous le regard noir de son capitaine.

\- Ah, vous l'aviez deviné tout seul...

Law soupira.

\- Je ne lui dirais pas que je sais tant qu'elle ne me le révélera pas d'elle-même, donc pourrais-tu garder ça pour toi ? Et ramène-moi son nodachi et son sac, je te pris. Ils sont à l'infirmerie.

Le brun aux lunettes acquiesça, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il regarda son capitaine retourner dans sa cabine en portant Lamy, puis, une fois d'être sûr de ne pas être entendu par Law, soupira.

\- C'est qu'elle est fichtrement jolie, Lamy...

Le capitaine était, sans le savoir, du même avis. Il déposa sa sœur sur le matelas, avant de grommeler qu'il devrait faire plus attention à elle, il ne voulait pas qu'un garçon l'approche de trop près... Il s'interrompit, le temps que la phrase qu'il avait marmonné remonte à son cerveau. Il soupira, amusé. Il retrouvait à peine sa petite sœur qu'il se la jouait déjà surprotecteur. Lamy n'avait pas intérêt à l'apprendre s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse la gueule. Il vint se coucher, prenant dans ses bras sa petite sœur, la serrant contre lui. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille que lui, bien qu'un peu plus petite, et il avait du coup ses cheveux bruns qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Il inspira, et une odeur de pin et... d'herbe à chat lui sauta au nez. Une idée lui parvient alors. Il devait mettre la main sur du vin d'herbe à chat, juste pour voir... La porte s'entrouvrit sur Shachi qui déposa les affaires de Lamy avant de ressortir. Law se détendit, et s'endormit.

* * *

Lamy se réveilla dans les bras de son frère, et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour baîl... Comment ça sa main ? Elle se leva, paniquée, et s'aperçut qu'elle était sous sa forme humaine. Un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre, et elle vit son nodachi et son sac devant la porte.

 _Et merde. Mon frère est au courant. Bon, j'ai plus qu'à lui confirmer quand il sortira du sommeil..._ pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira, et s'assit au bord du lit pour regarder Law dormir. Il bougea dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés, gémissant.

 _Encore un cauchemar sur Flevance,_ supposa-t-elle. _J'ai plus qu'à le rassurer comme à chaque fois, même s'il ne s'en est sans doute pas aperçu._

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule quand son frère marmonna une phrase qui la figea. Non, là il ne rêvait pas de Flevance.

\- Cora-san... Non Doflamingo, arrête ! CORA !

Il avait hurlé le dernier mot, et il se réveilla pantelant, couvert de sueur. Lamy réagit très vite, et l'entoura de ses bras, passant sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son frère.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... lui chuchota-t-elle en espérant l'apaiser.

Elle entendit la respiration de Law se calmer, et il posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Merci Lamy.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Lamy, hésitante, se lance.

\- Law, j'ai quelque chose à...

\- Je sais p'tite sœur, t'es pas discrète.

Un ange passa. Puis tout un troupeau. Lamy n'en revenait pas qu'il soit au courant. Elle pensait qu'il savait juste qu'elle avait un fruit du démon et qu'elle cachait sa véritable apparence, pas le reste !

\- Comment t'as su ?

\- Plusieurs indices, mais le plus révélateur a été le pain. Et le fait que je t'ai soigné du saturnisme pendant que tu dormais.

\- Tu l'a fais exprès. Je te hais, comprit-elle avant de se détourner pour bouder. Avant de grogner :

\- Mais merci de m'avoir soigné. N'empêche, je te hais pour le pain.

\- T'es susceptible, quand même, ricana-t-il, avant de lui faire un câlin, qu'elle finit par lui rendre.

\- Tu m'as manqué, grand frère.

\- Toi aussi Lamy, toi aussi, j'ai failli sauter de joie quand j'ai compris que le chaton c'était toi et que tu étais encore en vie.

\- Ce que tu n'as pas fait pour ne pas casser ta réputation d'insensible, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. J'aurais dû...

Elle lui intima le silence en lui mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu es ma famille, ne l'oublie pas, je ne veux pas que la tragédie de Flevance nous empêche d'être ensemble parce que tu as des remords débiles. Est-ce clair ?

Il acquiesça, avant de caresser ses cheveux affectueusement, puis croisa le regard toujours inquiet de Lamy.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle sentait qu'elle entrait désormais en terrain miné.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Qui sont Cora-san et Doflamingo ? Et surtout : pourquoi apparaissent-ils dans tes cauchemars ?

La main de Law se stoppa et retomba sur le lit.

\- Rien que tu ne doives savoir. Retourne te coucher, murmura-t-il, le visage fermé.

\- Non. Je veux mes réponses.

\- Lamy... menaça-t-il.

\- Grand frère, le supplia-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu souffre et pourtant ces cauchemars te tourmentent, alors dis-le moi. S'il te plaît.

Il lut tellement d'amour et d'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux noirs qu'il craqua. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, invitant sa sœur à s'asseoir à côté, et commença à lui raconter.

* * *

 **J'ai l'impression que la fin va un peu vite... En tout cas j'ai changé mon idée de départ, au début Lamy et Law devaient ignorer que l'autre savait jusqu'à ce que Doffy vienne mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais au final je me suis dit que ça serait mieux comme ça...**

 **Au plaisir de vous revoir très vite, laissez donc une review !**


	6. Acceptation

**Bonjour !**

 ***aperçoit les regards noirs des lecteurs* Promis j'essayerais de plus faire attendre aussi longtem** **ps !** **  
**

 **J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche pour ma fanfic la plus proche de la fin, ça me soule... Mais en attendant j'avance mes autres fanfics, ça va m'éviter d'être tuée trop de fois...**

 **Ah, sinon, j'ai même pas fini une seule de mes fanfics en cours que j'ai déjà des tas d'autres idées... Je les ai notés sur mon profil, MP-moi s'il y en a un qui vous intéresse, je le commencerais dès que deux de mes fanfics seront terminées. Voilà voilà...**

 **Disclaimer : la même chose que d'habitude T.T**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Clochette1710 : Lamy est un peu plus "calme"" dirons nous sur ce chapitre, mais elle ne va pas rester très longtemps comme ça...**

 **Trafalgar-Anna : Merci !**

 **jokykiss : Yep ! Luffy va apparaître ! Pour le plus grand malheur de Law...**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Du coup, j'ai pensé à faire la réaction de Law, mais il ne la punit pas. Merci !**

 **Bon allez, maintenant bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Acceptation**

Lamy devint de plus en plus blanche au fur et à mesure du récit de son frère, et elle dut prendre sur elle pour garder son calme. Lorsque Law eut terminé, elle se leva et frappa un grand coup de poing rageur dans le mur métallique.

\- Et pendant ce temps moi je vivais bien à l'abri tranquillement avec le vieux !

Elle posa sa tête sur son poing, avant de se mettre à pleurer. Law vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Eh, tu n'y es pour rien, et au contraire ça me rassure de savoir que tu n'as pas eu à souffrir. Alors ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît.

La brune finit par renifler, avant d'adresser un minuscule sourire à son grand frère.

\- Désolé, je crois que c'est passé...

Il eut un rire un peu sadique.

\- Dis, au fait, pour ta phrase d'hier...

Lamy le regarda sans comprendre, puis le lien se fit. Il parlait de sa phrase provocante.

\- Oups...

 _Trouve une idée, trouve une... Trouvée !_

\- Tu m'en veux pas, ne ? demanda-t-elle en faisant ses grands yeux de Chat Potté.

\- ça ne marche pas avec moi. Depuis quand tu connais ce genre de vocabulaire ?

\- Euuuuuh...

 _Depuis que je suis sortie avec un garçon ?_

Mais ça, elle n'allait surtout pas l'avouer à Law... S'il était autant grand frère attachiant que dans ses souvenirs, à être trop protecteur, ça n'allait pas le faire... Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution.

La fuite.

\- Tu sauras pas !

Et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la cabine, avant d'aller se réfugier dans celle de ses trois amis.

\- Les gars j'ai des ennuis ! clama-t-elle en entrant.

\- Allez les copains, par ici la monnaie ! chantonna le cuistot.

Et la brune vit Penguin et Shachi donner des billets à Ban. D'accord, ils faisaient des paris dans son dos...

Ou comment se faire rémunérer facilement.

\- Je demande 20 % des sommes pariées sur moi, ou sinon je vous dénonce à Law !

Le cuisinier n'hésita pas un instant, et reversa une partie de ses gains à la jeune fille qui les empocha avec un sourire qui fit penser à celui de son frère.

\- Bon maintenant que ça c'est réglé : j'ai – encore – des ennuis. C'est-à-dire que mon frère a décidé de me punir pour mon langage grossier de la dernière fois.

\- Ah oui, quand tu lui as dit que s'il ne voulais pas que tu viennes, c'était pour pouvoir se soulager... C'était très drôle. Enfin, pour moi en tout cas, se dépêcha de rectifier Ban en voyant le regard lourd de sous-entendus de la brune.

\- Oh, tu trouves ? fit ironiquement une voix dont ils identifièrent tout de suite le propriétaire.

\- Capitaine !

\- Grand frère...

\- à la cuisine, il faut expliquer le cas de Lamy aux autres, exigea l'interpellé.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il ajouta :

\- TOUT DE SUITE !

Les quatre amis sursautèrent, et s'exécutèrent dans l'instant qui suivit pour éviter les foudres du capitaine. Ils coururent jusqu'à la cuisine, déserte à cette heure, et Lamy vint s'asseoir à la place de Law, sous les yeux effarés de ses amis. Mais quand Law arriva, il soupira simplement avant de soulever Lamy et de l'installer sur la chaise à côté. La brune croisa ses bras et bouda, on ne la laissait rien faire !

Le capitaine soupira, puis attendit tranquillement que le reste de leurs nakamas arrivent. Pour passer le temps, la brune se transforma en chat et vint jouer avec les boucles d'oreilles de Law. Celui-ci la foudroya du regard, et demanda ensuite sarcastiquement si elle voulait faire un tour dans la chambre froide pour faire un puzzle. Comprenant qu'il la menaçait de la découper, Lamy se remit droite sur ses pattes, et ses deux queues se balancèrent au rythme du tic-tac de l'horloge.

TIC !

À droite.

TAC !

À gauche.

TIC !

À droite.

TAC !

\- LAMY ARRÊTE ÇA, C'EST CHIANT ! finit par crier son frère, exaspéré par son comportement enfantin. Tu ne peux donc pas être sérieuse deux minutes ?

La brune planta ses yeux dans ceux semblables de son frère.

\- Si.

Elle replia ses deux queues autour de son corps et se planta droite, mettant intérieurement au défi son frère de pouvoir lui adresser une seule critique désormais...

Law regarda abasourdi Lamy rester calme sans faire de bruit. Merde, il y avait juste à demander pour avoir la paix ! Il aurait dû tester ça bien plus tôt mais c'était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Ses camarades arrivèrent dans la cuisine au compte-goutte, et tous avaient un moment d'absence en voyant Lamy sérieuse. Il attendit que tout le monde soit là pour éclaircir le cas de la brune, qui pour l'occasion reprit forme humaine. L'un des aide-soignants, Beckett, eut la mauvaise idée de dire tout haut ce que la plupart des garçons pensaient tout bas :

\- Putain elle est canon ! Dites cap'tain, v'z'êtes sûr que c'est votre sœur ? Parce que franchement elle vous ressemble pas !

 _Tiens, un suicidaire !_

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter, Beckett ?

Le jeune homme déglutit, comprenant qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer, et quand il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de ses amis pour un peu de soutient, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un grand vide autour de lui. Les autres, pas fou, avaient appliqué la règle tacite : quiconque cherchait le capitaine se débrouillait tout seul. L'aide-soignant trembla de tous ses membres qu'il pensait qu'il allait bientôt perdre, tandis que le capitaine, une aura noire autour de lui, s'approchait. Il le prit par le col et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Je peux t'assurer que c'est ma sœur. Pour ton info, elle ne s'est même pas réclamée comme telle parce qu'elle savait que j'aurais du mal à la croire. Je l'ai deviné tout seul. Ose encore remettre en cause notre lien de parenté et je te vire de l'équipage. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, pressé de remettre les pieds sur le sol. Le capitaine le relâcha, et tourna son regard vers ses autres nakamas.

\- L'avertissement vaut pour tout le monde.

Tous opinèrent avec un bel ensemble, sous les ricanements discrets de Ban. Lui avait vu la photo, il ne doutait pas. Et il espérait pour Beckett que le capitaine n'avait pas relevé la première phrase. Dommage pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Et manquer de respect à ma sœur, c'est comme si vous me manquiez de respect. Est-ce que ça a bien fait le chemin jusqu'à votre cerveau ?

\- Oui capitaine !

Lamy se leva, et s'approcha de Beckett.

\- Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu ais des doutes sur le fait que Law et moi soyons du même, ça m'arrive aussi, fit-elle en lançant un sourire en coin à son frère, qui en retour lui jeta un regard noir. Mais traite-moi en poupée et je te ferais ravaler tes gestes et paroles. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Beckett fit une remarque tellement discrète, que n'eut été l'ouïe fine de la brune, elle n'aurait rien entendu.

\- Excuse-moi ? Tu mets en doute mes capacités de combattante ? fit-elle d'une voix suave, menaçante.

Elle était hors d'elle, même si elle ne le montrait pas. On ne remettait pas en question ses capacités de combattante si on tenait à la vie. Elle prit Beckett par son t-shirt et demanda à son frère où était la salle d'entraînement.

\- Je vais te montrer.

Law avait bien compris que beaucoup pensaient la même chose que Beckett, et que seul une démonstration pourrait les faire changer d'avis.

\- Mais ce n'est pas contre Beckett que tu vas te battre.

Elle se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil, intriguée.

\- Ce sera contre moi, sourit-il sadiquement.

Une lueur de défi passa dans le regard de Lamy, et ses pupilles devinrent comme celles d'un chat, verticales, il pouvait presque voir deux crocs dépasser de la bouche de la brune. Elle avait envie de ce combat.

\- J'accepte, je vais juste chercher mon nodachi.

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec son nodachi noir, ce qui lui attira quelques sifflements d'admiration. C'était une arme difficile à manier, cela annonçait donc un assez bon niveau. Law la mena à travers le dédale de couloirs, et la conduisit dans la salle qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion encore d'utiliser.

Ils se mirent au milieu de la pièce, et leurs nakamas se mirent vers les murs, intéressés. Lamy se concentra légèrement, puis prit sa demi-apparence de Caith Sith. Deux oreilles brunes apparurent au milieu de ses cheveux, ses pupilles étaient verticales, deux crocs pointaient, et ses deux queues avaient troué son pantalon en poussant. Elle s'accroupit presque, plaçant son centre de gravité très bas, et dégaina son nodachi. Elle prit le fourreau dans sa main droite, et son sabre dans sa main gauche, déstabilisant un instant Law, qui se reprit très vite. Il dégaina à son tour, et après avoir analysé la posture de sa sœur, il trouva une ouverture. Il s'élança, mais Lamy, utilisant son sixième sens félin, le para avec le fourreau, et avec le pommeau de son arme frappa dans les côtes de son frère, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le coup ne fut cependant pas assez fort pour lui faire des dégâts, ce qui n'empêcha pas Law de se méfier encore plus. Il sentait qu'elle lui ferait autant de coups bas que possible. Il créa sa room, et il sentit Lamy se crisper lorsque la sphère bleue l'enveloppa. Elle se jeta sur lui, et il échangea leur place en utilisant shambles. Mais la brune se reprit très vite, et se retourna pour parer le coup qu'allait lui asséner son frère. Elle se dégagea et remit de la distance entre eux. Elle courut vers lui, et lorsqu'il abattit sa lame, elle sauta, et atterrit sur le sabre, avant de rebondir, et d'abaisser son bras. Son frère ne recula pas assez vite, et une estafilade apparut sur son visage. Lamy sourit.

\- Alors, pas trop déçu par mon niveau ?

Law essuya le sang qui suintait sur sa joue.

\- Ce n'est pas terminé.

Il trancha l'air. Le sixième sens de Lamy agit encore, et seul son bras gauche fut tranché, tombant au sol.

\- Tu fais comment, maintenant ?

La brune sourit, et se changea totalement en Caith Sith, forme géante, et le bras coupé se désagrégea pour revenir compléter son corps. Elle lui sauta dessus, mais il utilisa encore shambles, et plus lourde, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur le sol. Son frère profita de cet instant pour découper tous ses membres, et le temps que la régénération agisse, lui vola son cœur. Il annula sa room.

\- Alors, on déclare forfait ? fit-il en agitant son organe sous ses yeux.

\- Tu l'aurais fait toi ?

La question le laissa pantois, et Lamy en profita pour reprendre sa forme humaine, reprendre son cœur et se ruer sur son nodachi. Law jura, mais le temps qu'il recrée sa room, Lamy avait prit en otage Beckett.

\- Vas-y, utilise ta room, le mit-elle au défi. C'est Beckett qui va prendre...

Et là, l'équipage n'eut plus aucun doute sur le lien de parenté entre ces deux-là. Ils étaient aussi sadiques l'un que l'autre !

Law sourit, et échangea sa place avec Beckett. Lamy n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il l'avait mise à terre. Cette fois, elle plissa son nez et déclara en grommelant qu'elle avait perdu.

Law aida à se relever, et plusieurs de ses nakamas vinrent la féliciter. Peu avait le niveau pour mettre Law à ce point en difficulté dans l'équipage. Shachi proposa alors de faire une fête pour marquer l'intégration de leur amie, et le capitaine accepta. Lamy sourit, l'équipage l'acceptait comme elle était.

* * *

 **Et je veux pour que le prochain chapitre ne mette pas trop longtemps à sortir...**

 **DES REVIEWS ! DES REVIEWS ! DES REVIEWS !**


	7. Où un flamant rose fout le bordel

**Chalutations à tous ! J'espère que vous pétez la forme !**

 **Lamy : sympa pour ceux qui suivent...**

 **Moi : -_- ... Lamy, si tu pouvais éviter de sortir les blagues du Chat (BD de Geluck pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas), ça m'arrangerait... Déjà que j'ai dû empêcher ton frère de tuer une revieweuse, j'aimerai éviter d'avoir à régler un autre conflit...**

 **Lamy : Dit surtout que tu veux avoir le temps de lui échapper vu comment le chapitre finit... Et tu voudrais échapper à tes lecteurs mécontents aussi...**

 **Moi : Mais chut, mais chut ! Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ou quoi ?**

 **Lamy : Pas avant que tu m'aie sortie du pétrin dans lequel tu m'as fourrée.**

 **Moi : *déprime* personne ne m'aime...**

 **Disclaimer : Le monde est contre moi... Je ne possède pas les droits de One Piece et je ne peux pas martyriser les personnages comme je le voudrais... La vie est injuste.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Trafalgar-Anna : Voilà, la suite a mit un peu de temps à arriver mais elle est là !**

 **Kaze D Cam-Anais : Tu sais que j'ai du calmer Law pour éviter que tu n'aille dire bonjour à la chambre froide du Sub-Nautilus ? Il n'a pas du tout apprécier que tu sous-entende qu'il soit moche... Et sinon, le prochain chapitre de Pirate Malgré Elle devrait sortir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine... On va dire que j'ai un peu manqué de temps...**

 **D : C'est vite, un mois ? Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir plus tôt..**

 **Laerien Faelivrin : Merci !**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

 **Lamy : Et vous pouvez déjà commencer à préparer les tomates...**

 **Moi : NON ! PITIE PAS LES TOMATES !**

* * *

 **Où un flamant rose fout le bordel**

Lamy se réveilla aux côtés son frère, qui dormait encore. Elle sourit, attendrie, avant de le réveiller en le chatouillant.

\- Lam', tu pouvais pas me laisser dormir ? râla ensuite celui-ci.

\- Si, mais ça serait moins drôle, rit la brune en se baissant pour échapper à un coussin volant. Les coussins volent bas aujourd'hui, fit-elle ensuite remarquer, tu crois qu'il va pleuvoir ?

Elle eut un grand sourire naïf, qui fit soupirer son frère. Décidément sa sœur savait le faire rire comme le pousser à bout.

\- Non, c'est quand les oiseaux volent bas, pas les coussins, désolé de te décevoir. Quoique...

Il regarda l'autre coussin présent sur le lit.

\- … Il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait un autre coussin volant prochainement.

Lamy lui tira la langue et se retrancha dans la salle de bain pour se laver tandis que son frère remettait le lit en ordre. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit pour aller déjeuner, croisant au passage le regard désapprobateur de son frère sur sa tenue. Elle portait un haut noir sans manche qui dévoilait la peau halée de son ventre et un pantacourt bleu marine avec des tennis noirs. Lamy avait bien comprit que son frère préférerait qu'elle soit en habits de bonne sœur pour qu'aucun garçon ne la reluque, mais elle, elle aimait bien le pouvoir d'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur eux. Et ce n'est pas son grand frère vieux jeu et surprotecteur qui la ferait changer d'avis. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et prit son petit-déjeuner avec le reste de l'équipage, puis alla s'entraîner, avant que son frère ne les appelle tous dans la salle de commande pour leur dévoiler la nouvelle qui fit plaisir à Lamy. Ils allaient débarquer sur une île ! Elle avait hâte de pouvoir se défouler, et de faire du shopping aussi, alors elle alla prendre son nodachi et son sac contenant sa bourse, et attendit avec impatience de débarquer.

* * *

Lamy avait réussi par elle ne savait quel miracle à échapper à l'attention de son frère et aux corvées, et ça l'enchantait. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans être dérangée ! Elle allait rentrer dans une boutique quand un manteau de plumes roses attira son attention, et l'histoire de son frère lui revint en mémoire. Ce ne serait tout de même pas... ? Elle se transforma en chat, et suivit l'ombre, avant de prendre conscience que c'était bien ce qu'elle craignait.

Doflamingo était sur l'île. Et merde !

Elle se retransforma et appela par den-den mushi Ban.

\- Ban, rassure-moi, Law n'est pas sorti ?

\- Il vient de rentrer, pourquoi ?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'il ressorte, et avertit les autres de rentrer immédiatement. Quoi qu'ils soient en train de faire, la ville est devenue bien trop dangereuse pour nous.

\- Rassures-moi, tu n'as pas fait, ou ne vas pas faire de bêtises ?

\- Non, je rentre immédiatement. À tout de suite.

Et elle raccrocha, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et déglutit. Le grand Corsaire se tenait face à elle. Elle mit ses sens en alerte, mais trop tard. Quelqu'un la frappa à la tête, et tout devint noir.

* * *

 _Bordel... J'ai mal au crâne... Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé putain... Je me souviens d'avoir suivi Doflamingo puis d'avoir prévenu Ban... J'ai été repéré faut croire... Foutue malchance..._

Lamy entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, et essaya de se relever quand elle sentit un frottement sur ses poignets. Elle jura mentalement. Elle était ligotée à une chaise. Bon, au moins ce n'était pas des chaînes en granit marin, son kidnappeur ignorait donc qu'elle avait un fruit du démon. Avantage à Lamy. Elle releva la tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec une paire de lunettes. Doflamingo. Bon, pour qu'elle ait une chance de s'en sortir, il fallait qu'elle joue à l'idiote et à l'ignorante. D'habitude ça marchait bien.

\- Euh... Bonjour ? On peut me dire où je suis, là ?

La réponse ne plus pas du tout à Lamy. Elle n'était plus sur la même île. Son frère devait être en train de se faire un sang d'encre pour elle.

\- On est quel jour ? Puis qu'est-ce que vous me voulez d'abord ?

Doflamingo eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu es restée environ deux jours dans les vapes, et je veux savoir pour qui tu travailles.

La brune n'eut même pas besoin de simuler la surprise. Il pensait vraiment que... ? Elle était mal barrée. Très mal barrée. Et pour une fois elle se demanda si elle s'en sortirait seulement vivante.

\- Je ne travaille pour personne, je me baladais juste. D'ailleurs j'ignore qui vous êtes.

Le rictus du blond en face d'elle s'élargit. Law n'avait pas tort en le désignant comme psychopathe, puisqu'un frisson de terreur la parcourut.

 _Par Davy Jones, si je sors vivante d'ici je promets de ne plus faire de blagues pendant un mois !_

 _..._

 _Bon, d'accord, deux semaines, je ne tiendrais jamais un mois._

\- Je suis le grand corsaire Doflamingo. Et je te retournerais bien la question...

Il s'approcha de la brune en prononçant ces mots, et prit son visage entre ses doigts attendant la réponse.

\- Scylla Lamy.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se présentait son le nom de celui qui l'avait élevé. En même temps, dire à ce fou qu'elle était de la famille de Law était une mauvaise idée. Du genre celle qui vous vaut une mort lente et douloureuse... Très peu pour elle.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Il détacha ses mots, insistant. Mais elle ne se démonta pas. Et piqua une – fausse – crise de panique.

\- JE VEUX MA MAMAN ! se mit-elle à crier en se démenant sur sa chaise.

Là, le grand corsaire fut étonné. Et c'était peu de le dire. Aucune personne saine d'esprit et étant adulte appelait sa mère au secours. La jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui devait avoir une case en moins.

Lamy sourit intérieurement en voyant la tête déconfite de son vis-à-vis.

Lamy : 1 Doflamingo : 0

Le flamant rose se reprit très vite, et eut un sourire démoniaque.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer : je te libère sans te faire de mal, et en contre-partie tu élimines quelqu'un pour moi.

La brune n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle avait un moyen de partir.

\- Qui dois-je éliminer ?

Elle détestait avoir du sang sur les mains, mais si c'était la seule solution pour rejoindre son frère, elle le ferait.

Le blond tira un avis de recherche de sa poche.

\- Je veux que tu tue ce Supernova.

Et Lamy sut à ce moment-là qu'elle allait mourir. Parce que c'était sa vie contre celle de son frère. Et elle préférait perdre la vie plutôt qu'ôter de ses propres mains celle de Law. Et sa réponse claqua dans l'air.

\- Je refuse.

Des fils partirent du corps du grand corsaire.

\- Mais je ne te laisse pas la choix, jeune fille...

La brune ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle sentait que c'était néfaste pour elle. Alors elle se transforma en chat, surprenant Doflamingo, et se faufila hors de la salle. En se concentrant elle sentit l'air frais du dehors, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur grâce à ça. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait une tempête. Le vent et l'orage faisaient rage, et Lamy tenait très peu sur ses pattes. Elle se força tout de même à avancer, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le grand corsaire. La pluie la giflait, l'empêchant de voir où elle allait, et elle faillit tomber d'une falaise. Elle se rattrapa à temps pour ne pas tomber, et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une voix la fit se figer sur place, et reprendre sa forme humaine, récupérant en même temps son nodachi et son sac. Elle ne savait comment ils revenaient à chaque fois vers elle, mais ça l'arrangeait. Elle se retourna et fit face à Doflamingo, le regard dur.

\- J'ai déjà dit que je ne le tuerais pas. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

\- Ta mort. Soit tu acceptes mon offre et c'est Trafalgar Law qui meurt, soit je te tue. Le choix est évident, non ?

Oui, le choix était évident. Mais pas selon sa logique.

 _Excuse-moi Law. Mais je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te tuais._

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, sous le regard choqué du grand corsaire qui ne s'y attendait pas, et chuta dans le vide.

Elle se rappellait de chacun des moments précieux qu'elle avait vécu avec sa famille, son mentor, et l'équipage des Hearts. Elle espérait juste que son frère ne s'en voudrait pas. La brune ne voulait le faire souffrir à nouveau. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution.

 _Adieu la vie..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CRAAACK !

 _Hein ? C'est pas logique, j'aurais dû faire ''plouf !'' en atterrissant dans l'eau, pas ''crack !''_

Et c'est sur cette pensée que pour la seconde fois en peu de temps Lamy s'évanouit.

* * *

 **Bon bah.. Si vous voulez la suite va falloir reviewer !**

 ***se casse en zigzaguant pour échapper aux lancers de tomates de lecteurs/lectrices furieux(ses)***


	8. Changement

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Alors comme vous l'avez peut-être lu sur mon profil, j'ai (enfin !) réussi à déterminer des dates de sortie précises pour toutes mes fanfics ! Donc y'aura plus d'incertitude sur le jour de sortie, si c'est pas génial...**

 **Et donc le prochain chapitre sera... *roulement de tambour* Le vendredi 16 décembre ! c'est-à-dire dans environ un mois... Pas taper, pas taper !**

 **Disclaimer : Ni les Caith Sith ni One Piece ne m'appartiennent.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Trafalgar-Anna : Ah non ! Si j'ai fait survivre Lamy c'est pas pour qu'elle meure ! Donc bien sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir !**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Oh, mais Law va pas être content du tout, ça risque de faire mal pour Doffy... Pi je suis pas sadique, j'aurais pu laisser Lamy entre les pattes du flamant rose...**

 **favoria : Oh oui mets-moi des tomates farcies de côté, j'adore ça ! Mais sinon, aucune de tes théories n'est la bonne... Dommage ! Et c'est vrai que Doffy est un chieur-né...**

 **Kaze D Cam-Anais : Non, le ''CRACK!'' c'est pas Doflamingo qui casse une branche... Et étonnement, personne n'a trouvé il me semble... Et préviens Kaizo : Law ne veut pas qu'un garçon approche sa petite soeur... Je dis ça je dis rien *sifflote innocemment* Et Law a d'autres chats à fouetter que te découper parce que tu l'as insulté, tu n'es donc plus en sursis... Pour le moment.  
**

 **Laerien Faelivrin : Oh, même pas une toute petite idée ? C'est pourtant SUUUUUPER facile ! Mais c'est ni Law, ni Corazon, ni Doffy...T'auras la réponse sur ce chapitre !**

 **D : Bah si je peux faire une fin comme ça, c'est mon côté sadique ^_^**

 **Allez, je vous laisse poursuivre avec le chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Changement**

 _Sur le Nautilus_

Law était inquiet. Angoissé même. Cela faisait deux jours que Lamy avait disparu. Deux putains de jour qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver. Il ne réussissait plus à manger ou à dormir, une boule au creux du ventre. Ses cernes s'étaient agrandies, ainsi que celle du reste de l'équipage. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était grâce à l'appel qu'elle avait passé à Ban. Et l'attente le torturait.

Un cliquetis sur le métal de la porte, et Bepo entra, les mains tordant son uniforme orange. Il lui apprit l'effroyable nouvelle.

Lamy avait été vu il y a deux jours évanouie, emmenée par des hommes de Doflamingo.

Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour que sa petite sœur soit encore en vie.

Il pleura. Il n'avait même pas été foutu de sauver sa précieuse petite sœur. C'était la deuxième fois que ce malade lui prenait quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Il ragea. Il lui ferait payer, jusqu'à ce que ce connard se vide de son sang.

Il se promit. Il vengerait Lamy. Doflamingo n'y réchapperait pas.

Il se releva, une flamme mauvaise dansant dans ses yeux métalliques. Un appel au meurtre et à la violence.

Son second lui rapporta qu'il y avait une base de la Don Quichotte Family sur l'île.

Il la rasa, prenant un plaisir malsain à torturer les hommes sous le commandement du grand Corsaire.

La violence du carnage fit réagir la Marine, et un nouvel avis de recherche vit le jour.

 _Trafalgar Law ''Le Chirurgien de la Mort'' : 200 000 000 de berrys._

* * *

 _Autre part sur Grand Line..._

Lamy gémit, la tête douloureuse. Elle avait l'impression qu'un banc de kai-ô avait élu domicile sous son crâne. Ou qu'elle était passé sous la meule d'un moulin de l'île des Hespérides. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond en bois, et elle fronça les sourcils. L'intérieur de la maison de son mentor n'était pas comme ça. Elle porta la main à sa tête et sentit des bandages sous ses doigts fins. Elle avait dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête, elle aimerait bien d'ailleurs prendre des anti-douleurs... Son sac !

Affolée, elle chercha autour d'elle, avant d'apercevoir son sac en toile bleu au pied du lit où elle était, avec son nodachi noir. Elle les serra tout contre elle en ronronnant, quand une drôle de petite personne fit une timide apparition dans la pièce. Une petite peluche brune, avec un chapeau rose avec une croix blanche, et une petite truffe bleue. Lamy se servit de son odorat, et s'exclama, étonnée :

\- Un renne !?

Le petit animal se mit soudain à se tortiller devant elle :

\- Non, ça ne me fait absolument pas plaisir que vous m'ayez appelé comme ça.

Cela la fit sourire, cela lui rappelait...

Un blanc. Elle avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, pas moyen de trouver à qui lui faisait penser le petit renne.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser la question, puisqu'un missile avec un chapeau de paille lui atterrit dessus.

\- Ah, t'es enfin réveillée ! Shishishishishi !

Lamy rassembla ses neurones éparpillés par l'impact, avant de faire le lien. Elle avait devant elle le Supernova Monkey D Luffy.

Supernova. Le mot la titillait. Comme une démangeaison qu'on arrivait pas à faire partir.

\- Je suis où, exactement ?

Elle apprit donc qu'elle était tombée du ciel sur le navire du Supernova, causant quelques dégâts au passage. Le pirate voulut savoir alors comment elle avait pu atterrir de nulle part sur le Thousand Sunny. Le nom du bateau, devina-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, prenant lentement conscience d'une chose.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle se voyait dire au revoir à son mentor, puis plus rien. Un trou noir.

Son esprit bloquait.

Elle était devenue en partie amnésique.

Elle en discuta avec le médecin de bord – qui était à sa grande surprise le petite renne – et il confirma son auto-diagnostic, après quelques tests. Elle avait perdu tous ses souvenirs du dernier mois.

Ça la faisait royalement chier.

La brune fut présentée au reste de l'équipage, qu'elle trouva quelque peu réduit, mais dont la renommée était grande. Ils devaient donc être dangereux.

Il y avait le second, un sabreur à tête de pelouse, dont l'aura la fit frissonner, un cuisinier avec un sourcil en escargot qui se comportait en pot-de-colle, le petit renne médecin, la navigatrice rousse, un sniper peureux, la célèbre archéologue Nico Robin, un cyborg, qui vu le savon qu'il lui avait passé pour avoir touché au navire devait être le charpentier et un squelette vivant. Ce dernier retient son attention, et elle l'abreuva de questions, pour un peu elle aurait voulu faire une autopsie pour comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible. Elle fut un peu déçue de savoir qu'un fruit du démon en était la cause, m'enfin bon. Elle ne sentait pas trop mal à l'aise au milieu de ces inconnus, c'était plutôt rare.

Le capitaine, une fois qu'il eut fini de lui présenter ses amis, lui demanda alors :

\- Dis, tu veux pas venir dans l'équipage ?

\- LUFFY ! crièrent exaspérés ses compagnons.

La réponse de la brune fusa.

\- Non.

Elle avait l'impression de trahir quelqu'un si elle acceptait. Mais le brun ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

\- S'il te plaît !

Il fit des grands yeux suppliants, les même qu'elle quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de son mentor. Elle essaya donc de le raisonner.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, et en plus une partie de mon passée est floue. Je pourrais être de la Marine sans que vous le sachiez !

Cela n'arrêta pas le Supernova, qui la soûla tout le reste de la journée avec ça. Elle avait beau refuser, il réitérait son offre. C'est qu'il était têtu ! Lamy finit par prendre sa forme de chat pour échapper à ce capitaine chieur et se réfugia dans la vigie, qu'elle pensait déserte, avant de reprendre sa forme normale, sous les yeux étonnés du second.

\- Foutu Monkey de malheur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans le mot ''non'' ?

\- J'avoue qu'on s'est tous déjà posé la question, mais on a jamais eu de réponse. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

La brune releva la tête, et croisa le regard glacial de l'épéiste.

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas déranger, excuse-moi. Je peux rester ?

Le vert acquiesça, et reprit son entraînement sans plus s'occuper de Lamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

\- On lui a tous dit non, au départ, puis au final on se retrouve tous dans cet équipage de barge. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

La brune souffla.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie, moi !

Cela fit rire l'épéiste, qui désigna ensuite son nodachi.

\- Tu l'utilises pour te battre, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, je me balade avec pour le plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle, avant de soupirer. Bien sûr que je l'utilise.

\- ça te tenterais de te t'entraîner contre moi ?

Lamy fixa l'homme qui venait de lui faire cette proposition tentante. Puis elle se sentit oppressée, est-ce qu'accepter ne ferait pas que renforcer la conviction de l'autre idiot qu'elle devait être dans l'équipage ?

Elle refusa, et redescendit de la vigie. Elle cherchait un coin tranquille où s'installer, guettant du coin de l'œil l'apparition du capitaine de ce équipage, sur les nerfs. La navigatrice vient alors la voir.

\- Tu sais, Luffy n'est pas méchant, il est juste têtu dans son genre. On arrive à la prochaine île dans quelques jours, on te déposera là-bas. Sauf si tu acceptes l'offre entre-temps, ce que j'aimerais beaucoup, il y aurait au moins quelqu'un d'autre de censé dans cet équipage de fou, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel, ce qui fit rire Lamy.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi censé que tu le penses, fit la brune en fixant l'océan.

Son mentor lui avait expliqué la lettre qu'elle portait dans son nom la rendait dangereuse aux yeux du gouvernement Mondial.

...

Elle ne se souvenait plus de son propre nom de famille. Comment était-ce possible ?

La rousse ne vit pas le trouble qui s'était emparé de Lamy, puisqu'un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Elle pressentait que la brune allait rester.

* * *

 **Eheheheh, je sens que certain(e)s ont l'envie de me tuer... La suite au vendredi 16 décembre !**

 **Sinon, pour les menaces de mort et les tomates, c'est dans les reviews... Et on ne se bouscule pas, s'il vous plaît !**


	9. Ennuis

**Bonjour !**

 **Désolé du retard, problèmes d'ordinateur et je ne peux pas poster depuis mon portable (lire oui, laisser des reviews oui, mais poster non. La vie est injuste)**

 **Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartient pas, les Caith Sith non plus.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Arya Cahill : Oui, si elle intégre les Mugiwaras, elle retrouvera Law... Mais pas à Sabaondy. PAS TAPER, c'est une décision de l'auteur, y'a pas à discuter.**

 **Laerien Faelivrin : Aïe, désolé du retard, mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre. Qui est lui aussi petit, désolé... Mais parce que je sèche un peu au niveau idée pour le moment et que j'aime bien laisser du suspense à la fin, quitte à donner aux lecteurs des envies... pas très agréables pour l'auteur *masochisme***

 **Kaze D Cam-Anais : Oh bordel t'as deviné. Je suis transparente... *déprime* Heureusement pour toi, Lamy intègre bien les Mugiwaras, ç'aurait été dommage le contraire...**

 **D : Oh, Lamy va finir par retrouver la mémoire... Par petits bouts, puis entièrement après Marineford... Et Law a définitivement perdu la boule :)**

 **Laludofan : Merci !**

* * *

 **Ennuis**

Une île en vue.

Enfin, pensa Lamy. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas l'équipage des Mugiwaras, loin de là, mais elle avait l'impression douloureuse de ne pas être à sa place. Même l'idiot qui servait de capitaine devait l'avoir compris, puisqu'il avait cessé de la harceler. Elle récupéra son sac qui traînait à ses pieds, et se dirigea vers le milieu du navire, où l'équipage s'était rassemblé suite à l'insistance de Nami, bien qu'elle devrait plutôt parler de menaces venant de la rousse. Elle écouta d'un œil distrait les recommandations de la navigatrice, n'ayant plus qu'une hâte : accoster.

Et une fois que le navire fut à quai, elle se sépara de ses nouveaux amis le plus rapidement possible, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les au revoir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas perçu, par contre, c'est le regard de connivence que s'était échangé les Mugiwaras. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser démunie de ses souvenirs, sans son passé. Puis Luffy la voulait dans son équipage, son instinct parlait pour lui. Alors il avait bien l'intention de repartir avec elle, l'avis de la jeune fille ne comptait pas vraiment.

Pendant ce temps-là, en ville, Lamy déambulait sans savoir où elle allait, se renseignant simplement sur les prochains bateaux qui partiraient de l'île. La réponse était unanime. Si ce n'était les navires de la Marine, aucun navire n'arriverait sur l'île ou en repartirait durant les deux prochaines, semaines. Il lui faudra prendre son mal en patience alors, parce qu'elle refusait d'embarquer, même légalement, sur un navire de la Marine. Plutôt crever.

Elle soupira, et décida de passer un peu de temps dans une auberge avant de chercher un coin où dormir. Si sa bourse ne lui permettait pas, le cas échéant elle dormirait à la belle étoile. Elle rentra dans un bar qui lui avait semblé bien tenu de l'extérieur, mais à peine eut-elle franchi le seuil qu'elle sentit qu'elle devait repartir. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de deux secondes pour reconnaître ceux attablés au fond de la pièce, et elle n'avait pas oublié leur haine envers elle.

Mais ils l'avaient aperçu, et le plus massif d'entre eux se leva.

Fuir. Elle devait fuir.

Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les passants. Elle finit par s'arrêter dans une ruelle, essoufflée, espérant les avoir semé. Vu que personne n'arriva derrière elle, elle soupira de soulagement et reprit sa route. Néanmoins, au détour d'un mur, ils l'attendaient. Ils l'avaient retrouvée, elle ignorait comment. Une masse s'abattit sur sa nuque, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience...

Mais un œil bleu avait été témoin de la scène, et disparu quand le groupe emmena Lamy.

Lamy se réveilla attachée sur une chaise, avec une impression de déjà-vu. Voir même de déjà-vécu. Mais ses souvenirs s'effritaient quand elle essayait de remettre la main dessus, dès que ça concernait le mois qui lui manquait. Donc elle se serait retrouvée dans une situation semblable pendant ce mois-là... ça ne l'avançait guère. Elle se concentra, essayant avec son ouïe et son odorat de repérer les personnes qui l'entouraient. Cinq personnes.

Donc tout le groupe qui s'amusait à martyriser les gamins sur l'île des Hespérides, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'y mettre un terme en les battant.

Super... Elle ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

Vraiment, son mentor avait raison de dire qu'elle était un aimant à ennuis. Parce quelles étaient les chances pour tomber sur eux, aussi loin de l'île estivale qu'était leur île natale ?

Elle releva la tête, et chercha immédiatement du regard ses affaires. Dans l'angle à gauche de la pièce. Elle devait le retenir, et il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Enfin, elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de chercher, la solution vient à elle très rapidement.

\- GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOOKA !

Le mur en face d'elle fut défoncé, et un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille apparut dans le trou créé.

Et elle se demanda vraiment comment on pouvait être aussi têtu. Elle avait dit non, bordel, alors pourquoi l'avait-il suivi ! Bon, elle allait pas non plus râler, il l'aidait à se sortir d'un mauvais pas. Avec l'aide de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, le groupe fut vite mit hors d'état de nuire et le second vient défaire les nœuds qui l'attachait à la chaise. Lamy les remercia, et récupéra ses affaires.

Ou plus précisément, tenta, puisque Luffy avait étendu son bras, prit le sac et le nodachi et les mettait désormais hors de portée de la brune en riant.

\- Je te les rends si tu rejoins mon équipage, shishishishi !

\- Hey mais c'est du chantage ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je refuse.

Et pour appuyer sa décision elle se transforma en Caith Sith géant et gronda, menaçante. Elle pouvait récupérer ses affaires juste en tendant la patte maintenant, mais ça risquait de blesser le jeune homme et Lamy s'y refusait, il l'avait aidé par deux fois, et le trouvait plutôt sympathique, donc ne voulait pas lui faire volontairement du mal.

\- Ouah trop cool un chat géant ! s'écria-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle reprit sa forme normale, déboussolée. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un réagissait comme ça en la voyant. Et un souvenir lui revint brutalement en mémoire, partiel. Elle tomba à genoux sous la douleur, affolant le petit renne qui hurla ''Un médecin, on a besoin d'un médecin ! Mais je suis médecin !''

Lamy se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne comprenait pas.

 _ **Une main douce qui l'auscultait rapidement sous sa forme féline, un soupir de soulagement. La main désormais la grattouille entre les oreilles. Une voix qu'il lui semble connaître résonne dans sa tête.**_

 _ **\- T'as été courageuse, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois**_

Le souvenir s'arrête là, il y a juste un aperçu de la main, avec le mot ''death'' tatoué dessus. Elle a l'impression que son cœur se déchire à ce souvenir, et des larmes coulent sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Pourquoi ça fait si mal... ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Rejoins mon équipage. Je te promets qu'on va t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs.

Elle releva la tête, et ses yeux croisent des orbes chocolat qui la réconfortent.

\- Mais.. Je...

\- Et si jamais quand tu auras retrouvé la totalité de ta mémoire, tu veux encore partir je ne te retiendrais pas. Je te le jure.

Luffy lui tendit la main.

Il y avait tant de sincérité dans ses propos que Lamy le crut. Elle remit son destin dans cette main tendue en la serrant.

\- J'accepte.

\- Oui ! On va fêter ça ! s'enthousiasma son nouveau capitaine.

\- LUFFY ! s'emporta la rousse en le frappant. On a pas assez d'argent !

La brune essuya ses larmes et sourit, amusée. Le second la remit sur ses pieds et lui rendit ses affaires, une lueur d'amitié dans l'œil.

Lamy faisait désormais partit des Mugiwaras.

* * *

 **Voilà, tout le monde est content !**

 **Allez, au vendredi 13 janvier pour le prochain chapitre, bonnes fêtes à tous !**

 **(Et la review en cadeau pour l'auteur, svp !)**


	10. Désolé, désolé et encore désolé !

Bonjour à tous ! Petit message pour m'excuser, tout d'abord, parce que je suis dans l'impossibilité de tenir mes délais pour ce mois de janvier à cause d'une surcharge de travail (dont les TPE...), donc je préfère arrêter d'écrire ce mois-ci plutôt que de tenter vainement de rattraper chaque chapitre de retard (je sais j'ai essayé... mais j'y arrivais pas), puis pour vous rassurer.

Je pourrais reprendre un rythme correct d'écriture à partir de février, et j'espère que l'attente ne vous paraîtra pas insurmontable. Ci-dessous petit calendrier des prochaines parutions :

\- Vendredi 3 février : What Her Heart Wishes/L'équipage des Loups/ Chroniques

\- Vendredi 10 février : La quête du Chat/Chroniques

\- Vendredi 17 février : La fée et l'allumette/Chroniques

\- Vendredi 24 février : Night and Fire/Chroniques

Voilà, à bientôt j'espère, et encore désolé pour cette interruption de parution.

P.S : Le prochain chapitre des _Chroniques_ étant aux 3/4 terminés, il est possible que je le poste vendredi prochain ou dans deux semaines... Le délai d'attente sera moins long comme ça.


	11. Notre Nakama

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

 **Je suis enfin de retour ! C'est la joie ! Et normalement les vilains TPE sont terminés, plus de soucis avant la fin de l'année et le bac blanc, normalement - avec moi on sait jamais -.  
**

 **Disclaimer : Rien m'appartient. Niet. Nada. Et c'est triiiiiiste...**

 **Petite précision : L'histoire débute ici avant Marineford. Pour le moment Ace est toujours en vie.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **JeTapeL'Incruste : L'histoire se passe avant Marineford, et Lamy ne va pas y participer... En tout cas heureuse que l'histoire te plaise !**

 **FireBird539 : Je compte la laisser chez les Mugiwaras... au moins jusqu'à Punk Hasard, après je ne sais pas encore trop... Et merci pour le compliment :)**

 **D : Désolée pour le retard (Conscience : pas taper, pas taper c'est pas - entièrement - de notre faute) ! Et pour te rassurer... Lamy retrouvera la mémoire avant de revoir Law, quand même, y'a des limites à mon sadisme (Conscience : ah bon, tu es sûre ?).**

 **Laerien Faelivrin : Voilà, enfin terminée la charge de travail ! J'ai même réussi à prendre une semaine d'avance dans mes publications, donc le problème ne devrait plus se poser avant longtemps.**

 **Kaze D Cam-Anais : Oui, j'avoue, j'ai choisi vite fait le titre, j'étais pressé (Conscience : comme le citron #BlagueDeMerde) . Pour les études en temps normal j'arrive à concilier les deux, mais les TPE étaient plus tempivore que je ne l'aurais pensé (Conscience : oui, ce mot n'existe pas, mais elle ne trouvait plus le vrai. Alors elle a improvisé). Ah bon ? la sortie de mes chapitres correspond toujours à quelque chose ? Quelle coïncidence ! Et tu peux me raconter ta vie, ça me dérange pas, je trouve ça intéressant d'ailleurs.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Notre nakama**

Lamy fut réveillée en sursaut par l'archéologue de l'équipage. En voyant sa mine plus glaciale que d'habitude la brune comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle allait poser la question quand elle se souvint que Chopper lui avait fait une prise de sang avant qu'elle n'aille dormir. Et s'il avait découvert... ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, tout de même, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent pour Flevance ! Elle se leva avec cette angoisse au creux du ventre, et suivit nerveusement la jeune femme jusqu'au pont, triturant ses doigts tout en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait donner cet air sombre à son amie. Parce que oui, Robin était devenue une amie depuis le début de la semaine, elles s'étaient découvertes des points communs, plus qu'avec Nami, dont la lecture... et les chats. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait bien lui faire des grattouilles sous sa forme féline, et ça, c'était génial. Elle ne souhaitait pas perdre son amie à cause de sa foutue maladie.

L'équipage qui l'avait recueilli était déjà sur le pont. Elle s'attendait à voir du dégoût, du rejet dans leur regard. Mais non. Seulement de l'étonnement. Elle posa la question d'une voix vacillante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu avais été malade ? s'inquiéta le petit renne médecin. J'aurais pu te donner un médicament qui ne marcherait pas sans le savoir !

\- J'étais de Flevance. Ça suffisait pour le cacher, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

Elle resserra ses bras contre elle, dans une vaine tentative de se protéger. Ils ne la garderaient pas sur le Sunny après ça. Des larmes commencèrent à glisser lentement le long de ses joues pâles, et les mots s'enchaînaient les uns derrière les autres sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

\- J'ai... j'ai le saturnisme blanc. Si cela venait à se savoir le Gouvernement me tuerait. Alors je l'ai caché. Je vous l'ai caché. Je ne voulais... je ne voulais pas que vous me rejetiez à cause de la maladie... Je voulais simplement vivre sans ce poids... JE VEUX JUSTE VIVRE !

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de regarder ses compagnons en face, sanglotante. Luffy jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses nakamas. Robin et Chopper leur avaient expliqué la maladie de Lamy, le saturnisme blanc, et ses conséquences. Il fit signe à Zoro qui s'approcha de la brune effondrée sur le plancher avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Elle soutient son regard malgré ses yeux trempés et rougis par les larmes, comme un défi. Le sabreur lisait dans les orbes gris la volonté de vivre et la peur de mourir. Comme s'ils l'exécuteraient sommairement juste pour ça. Tch. Il l'interrogea alors sur ce qu'avait découvert Chopper avec les analyses et qui les intriguaient tous.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à te soigner ? Il n'y a pas de remède à cette maladie.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas à une Lamy dont la mâchoire descendait jusqu'au sol, les yeux ronds et écarquillés. Elle n'était donc pas au courant...

\- De... De quoi ?

Ce fut le petit médecin qui reprit la parole :

\- Bah oui la maladie, n'est plus présente dans ton corps, mais il reste des traces, la guérison doit dater d'un mois maximum...

Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu quand il comprit que son amie n'en avait aucun souvenir parce que son esprit avait occulté cette période. Franky sortit un mouchoir et commença à pleurer tout en hurlant ''C'EST SUUUUPER TRISTE !''.

Et Lamy ne comprenait pas.

Comment elle pouvait être encore en vie alors qu'ils savaient.

Comment elle pouvait être encore sur le Sunny alors qu'elle les mettait en danger.

Comment ils pouvaient encore ne seraient-ce qu'accepter qu'elle respire le même air qu'eux.

Comment ils pouvaient accepter de défier le Gouvernement Mondial par sa simple présence sur le navire.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle restait interdite, les yeux plongés dans le regard du second. Un simple mot passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- … Pourquoi ?

Presque un chuchotis. Zoro pensa d'abord qu'il avait mal entendu mais la lueur d'incompréhension dans les billes acier en face de lui ne mentait pas. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle n'était pas encore morte. Et ce regard fit mal au vert, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Il avait déjà vu bien des sentiments chez ses nakamas, mais jamais une lueur aussi déstabilisante, qui lui faisait aussi mal au cœur. Sauf chez Robin. Ces deux-là étaient si semblables... Pourtant Lamy ne cherchait pas à prendre la main que l'équipage lui tendait. Robin l'avait fait, elle avait hésité, cependant elle leur avait laissé sa vie entre ses mains. La brune s'y refusait, la tension de son corps le lui indiquait clairement. Et il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle en soit consciente. Comme si une autre promesse prévalait, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait promis de la protéger. Foutue amnésie.

Il ne savait que faire, à part lui dire la vérité. Alors il déclara d'un ton bourru :

\- Parce que tu es notre nakama. Et que l'on ne te laissera jamais tomber. Alors maintenant relève-toi, on va pas passer toute la journée à t'entendre pleurer.

Lamy, hocha la tête puis essuya ses larmes, avant de se relever et de se tourner vers son capitaine.

\- Merci.

\- SANJI J'AI FAIIIIIM ! hurla le petit brun, ignorant les remerciements de la brune qui pouffa devant légèrement devant cette attitude irresponsable. Pouvait-on lui rappeler déjà, pourquoi elle avait accepté de faire partie de cet équipage de barge ?

Robin vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Ça va ?

La brune eut une moue sarcastique.

\- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui vient de rendre son déjeuner.

Les deux amies s'entre-regardèrent, et l'archéologue gratta la tête de son amie qui se mit à ronronner, des oreilles apparaissant dans sa chevelure. Le bonheur absolu...

\- Lamy de mon cœur, Robin d'amour, venez donc dégustez ce que je vous ai prépa – Luffy enlève tes sales pattes de là, c'est pas pour toi ! cria le cuisinier depuis la cuisine.

Robin arrêta de grattouiller son amie qui se rua aux cuisines, alléchée par la bonne odeur qui s'en échappait, et elle sourit. Lamy s'en remettrait, de ce mauvais moment.

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la journée..._

\- J'en peux plus j'suis crevée... souffla Lamy en reprenant forme humaine, se laissant tomber sur le sol, son nodachi à côté d'elle. J'veux plus voir un seul monstre marin avant longtemps les gars, surtout qu'ils me prennent pour un en-cas.

Zoro ricana.

\- T'as sûrement mauvais goût, celui qui t'aurait avalé t'aurait recrachée de suite.

\- Mais je t'emmerde, tête d'algues !

Une bosse ramena les deux épéistes à la raison.

\- Nami, pourquoi tu m'a frappé moi ? C'est lui qui a commencé ! pleurnicha faussement la brune en désignant le second.

Le poing levé de la rousse en menace la fit taire, et elle continua à ronchonner dans son coin. Entre les conditions climatiques désastreuses et les monstres marins en veux-tu en voilà, elle détestait vraiment sa journée. Et le commencement avait été le pire. Au moins, d'après leur navigatrice, il arriverait bientôt en vue de Red Line.

Lamy était la seule qui, quand elle avait vu le Log Pose, savait à peu près ce qui les attendaient, même si elle ne savait pas comment. Elle avait dit qu'il leur faudrait recouvrir leur navire d'enduit, et elle-même ignorait ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'en souvenait juste, mais impossible de se rappeler où elle avait lu ou appris ça. Saleté d'amnésie de malheur. Elle se releva et épousseta son pantalon beige, et elle grimaça en voyant l'accro à la cheville. Elle allait devoir se racheter des vêtements, et vite. Sinon elle serait obligée d'en emprunter à Nami et Robin... Et elle ne faisait pas leur tour de poitrine. Une secousse ébranla le navire, et la brune retomba sur le sol.

\- Saloperie ! jura-t-elle.

Un monstre marin surgit alors hors de l'eau, semblable à un lapin géant. Au moins le quatrième qu'ils croisaient aujourd'hui.

Elle allait finir par détester le lapin.

Luffy étira son bras et balança dans le ventre du monstre un Gomu Gomu no Pistol bien senti – bien fait, grommela la brune – qui mit le monstre au tapis. Celui-ci recracha alors quelque chose, qui atterrit sur Sanji. Et Lamy n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un étoile de mer qui parlait. Ainsi qu'une sirène. Ce fut à ce moment-là que son instinct lui cria ''Poisson !'' et sa raison s'éteignit au profit de son Zoan.

Elle sauta sur celle qui venait d'atterrir sur le pont, tous crocs dehors.

* * *

 **Voilà, devinez qui vient d'atterrir sur le Sunny et qui va sans doute avoir la plus grosse frayeur de sa vie ?**

 **Prochain chapitre le 10 mars, et commence à se rapprocher des événements de Sabaondy !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	12. Sabaody

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **J'ai essayé de résumer une grosse partie de l'arc Sabaody dans un chapitre, n'ayant pas vraiment ni envie, ni besoin de m'attarder sur cette partie - vous verrez pourquoi... en prévention de votre réaction j'ai déjà construit un abri anti-atomique dans mon jardin -.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **D : Et oui Lamy veut les dévorer, instinct de chat... Si Camie et Pappug sont dans un monstre marin c'est parce que Camie s'est fait avaler en ne faisant pas attention, et l'étoile de mer aussi au passage :) Nan, Robin pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, en comparant leur histoire - même si Lamy a eu une adolescence tranquille -, il y a des ressemblances, et l'archéologue a comprit pourquoi notre chaton n'a rien dit. Et pour le retour à la mémoire de Lamy... Je pense que tu vas me tuer. Vraiment.**

 **Favoria : ... qui a dit qu'elle retrouverait Law à Sabaody ? *sourire démoniaque***

 **Laerien Faelivrin : Merci ! C'est vrai que parfois je me hais en me disant qu'un mois ça fait trop d'attente, alors je pensais poster plus souvent pendant les grandes vacances - je sais c'est encore loin -. J'ai pris un peu d'avance pour mes chapitres de ce mois-ci, donc si je ne perds pas trop mon rythme il ne devrait plus y avoir de retard jusqu'en juillet, même pendant le bac de français.**

 **Kaze D Cam : Merci pour la référence à l'épisode, mais j'ai essayé de condenser, la dernière fois que j'ai suivi les paroles le chapitres a été long, trèèèès long à écrire, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire différemment cette fois... Mais je crois que je suis passé d'un extrême à un autre, vraiment. Et moi aussi y'a des jours où j'aimerai me débarrasser de mon frère. Alors je te comprends.**

* * *

 **Sabaody**

Lamy boudait dans un coin du navire, tandis que le Sunny se dirigeait vers l'archipel aux bulles. Luffy avait secouru sans le savoir en frappant le monstre marin une sirène, Caimie, et une étoile de mer, Pappug, qui avaient atterri sur leur navire. La brune leur avait fait une peur bleue en leur sautant dessus – en même temps ils sentaient comme du poisson, s'était-elle défendue – et elle avait été arrêté par Zoro qui s'était ensuite assise sur elle pour l'empêcher de manger les nouveaux venus. À celui-là elle lui réservait une de ses vengeances, parce qu'il pesait son poids le sabreur !

Du coup elle n'avait pas suivi toute la conversation, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés à aller aider un homme-poisson alors que visiblement Nami haïssait l'espèce, l'odeur que dégageait la rousse à ce moment-là ne mentait pas. Néanmoins ils y étaient allés quand même, et finalement la D. apprit que celui qu'ils allaient sauver était un ancien ennemi, Octy, qui avait fait souffrir la navigatrice. Ils avaient hésité à l'aider pour finalement se battre, et se rendre compte que l'avis de recherche de Sanji avait attiré des ennuis à un nommé Duval...

Une fois ce problème réglé, ils étaient repartis vers Sabaody, et Octy leur avaient préparés des takoyakis. La brune avait profité que Sanji échangeait avec l'homme-poisson pour se glisser dans la cuisine et faire disparaître toutes les bouteilles de saké des réserves, pour se venger du sabreur, puis était allée déguster la nourriture d'Octy pour apprendre que les morfales ne lui avaient rien laissé. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'était mise à bouder dans son coin.

Une fois arrivé sur l'archipel, qui était en fait une gigantesque mangrove où des bulles sortaient des arbres, Octy leur proposa de les emmener à un revêteur qu'il connaissait pour préparer leur navire à leur voyage vers l'île des hommes-poissons, l'île Gyojin, et surtout les mit en garde.

Ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte s'opposer aux Tenryubitos.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite en plusieurs groupes : Usopp, Franky et Sanji restèrent sur le Sunny pour le surveiller et le réparer, tandis que les autres partaient explorer l'île. Zoro allait y aller seul, mais ayant appris pour son déplorable sens de l'orientation Lamy décida de l'accompagner.

Elle réussit tout de même à le perdre, et décida d'utiliser son odorat pour le retrouver, cependant elle sentit l'odeur du groupe de Luffy et préféra les rejoindre. Elle les retrouva sur le Groove treize, sans Nami et Robin qui d'après Chopper étaient allées faire du shopping, devant un bar nommé ''Bar de l'Arnaque''.

Ils entrèrent au moment même où une femme aux courts cheveux bruns s'occupait d'un client qui refusait de payer. Elle lui extorqua l'argent, et la brune pensa que Nami aurait adoré sa façon de faire. Elle se présenta comme une amie d'Octy et ancienne pirate. Après qu'ils se soient présentés, Shakky révéla qu'elle suivait leurs exploits et qu'elle avait même été poursuivie par Garp – la brune demanda au passage à Chopper qui était-ce, apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un Vice-Amiral de la Marine et grand-père de leur capitaine – au cours de sa carrière de pirate.

Lorsqu'ils l'interrogèrent sur l'ingénieur en revêtement, un dénommé Rayleigh, Shakky leur avoua qu'il n'était pas là. Luffy suggéra donc de l'attendre, mais elle avoua que cela fait maintenant 6 mois qu'il était parti, errant dans les bars et les casinos de l'archipel.

Luffy voulut partir à sa recherche, cependant Shakky les prévint : maintenant qu'ils étaient là, cela faisait 11 personnes qui dépassait les 100 000 000 sur l'Archipel Sabaody. Sur les 11 présents sur l'archipel, Luffy possédait la deuxième plus haute prime.

\- Qui sont les autres ? l'interrogea la brune.

Shakky lui lista dix noms, et trois eurent un étrange écho dans sa mémoire incomplète.

\- Eustass Kidd, Killer, Trafalgar Law... Ces noms me disent quelque chose, surtout le dernier, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi... PUTAIN CA FAIT CHIER ! éructa-t-elle, en frappant du poing sur le bois du bar.

La gérante haussa un sourcil, étonnée de l'emportement de la jeune femme, et Lamy s'excusa en expliquant qu'elle avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs. L'ancienne pirate fit signe qu'elle avait comprit et continua :

\- Tout pirate faisant partie de ces onze Supernovas sont les meilleurs de la nouvelle génération. Celui qui a la prime supérieure à la tienne, mon petit Monkey, c'est Eustass ''Cap'tain'' Kid, pour ses actes de violence envers les civils et pirates. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Rayleigh, il est bien plus fort tous les rookies.

Luffy acquiesça, puis le groupe décida de partir à la recherche du revêteur, sauf Lamy qui demanda à pouvoir partir dans son coin s'acheter des vêtements, ce que lui autorisa son capitaine.

Elle déambula donc dans les rue de l'île-mangrove, rentrant dans les magasins qu'elle trouvait intéressant, se rachetant des habits pour toutes saisons, et trouvant même un magnifique wakisachi. Sa lame était noire comme la nuit, légèrement courbée, avec une poignée noire simplement traversé d'une ligne de losanges rouges. Son fourreau était tout aussi noir, avec simplement un fil rouge accroché dessus, qui lui donna un flash, lui permettant de voir un grande silhouette sombre avec un nodachi dont le fourreau avait ce même fil rouge. Elle l'acheta sans hésitation, faisant fondre ses économies, et le glissa à sa ceinture. Elle avait souvent remarqué que son nodachi ne lui permettait pas de se battre aisément dans les lieux étriqués, cette arme lui permettrait de le faire.

Elle ressortit du magasin d'arme heureuse, sifflotant de sa chance, quand elle remarqua la panique chez les habitants. Elle en arrêta un qui lui expliqua qu'en Supernova, Mugiwara no Luffy, s'était attaqué à un Tenryubito. Elle le relâcha et le remercia pour l'information, avant de se frapper la tête contre un mur proche.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile fasse des conneries partout où il passait ?

Une fois calmée, pour être sûre qu'elle n'étriperait pas son capitaine dès qu'elle le retrouverait – si un des ses nakamas ne s'en était pas déjà chargé – elle prit la direction du Groove treize pour rejoindre le bar de Shakky, supposant qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que son capitaine y revienne. Et elle eut raison. Bien qu'il y avait un vieil homme en plus avec eux, et elle supposa donc qu'il s'agissait du revêteur. Elle demanda à Luffy ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il frappe un Tenryubito, et elle grimaça en entendant l'explication. Bon, d'accord, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'assit à côté de Zoro, lui demandant sarcastiquement si ça n'avait pas été trop dur de la perdre.

\- Ah, parce que tu me suivais ?

Elle se retourna contre le mur et se frappa à nouveau la tête, avant que Robin ne vienne la grattouiller, faisant apparaître ses oreilles et ses queues sous le contentement alors que le vert ricanait.

Son amie décida alors de poser des questions à Rayleigh, entre autres sur la Volonté du D. et le Siècle Oublié, puisqu'il était le second de Roger – la brune faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle n'était pas au courant, bizarrement elle avait toujours l'impression d'être la dernière au courant de tout – et que lors de leur passage sur Skypiéa, l'archéologue avait lu le nom de _Roger_ gravé sur un Ponéglyphe.

Rayleigh l'observa attentivement, avant de lui confirmer qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce siècle, cependant il nuança sa réponse. Il était inutile de se dépêcher parcourir le monde à leur rythme les amènerait peut-être à une conclusion différente de la sienne, Rayleigh aurait beau révéler ce qu'ils avaient appris, il n'y aurait rien à faire. Néanmoins il pouvait tout révéler, si tel était leur envie. Robin refusa, étant du même avis que lui. La discussion continua encore un moment, Lamy de toute façon n'écoutait pas, concentrée sur le bonheur de grattouilles de son amie, quand le sabreur se releva pour reprendre une bouteille de saké, ayant déjà fini la sienne, et marcha sur une des queues de la jeune femme. Elle hurla de douleur, sautant presque au plafond, et se retourna vers le fautif avec un grondement sourd, les pupilles de ses yeux devenant verticales.

Sauf que le second avait bien compris le moyen de calmer la brune, et il tendit rapidement la main pour caresser la tête de Lamy, qui ronronna de bonheur avant de rougir, de s'éloigner et de lui tirer la langue, morte de honte, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes.

Rayleigh confia ainsi sa carte de vie à l'équipage, qui avait l'intention de se séparer le temps que le Thousand Sunny acquiert un nouveau revêtement, à savoir trois jours de survie. Alors qu'ils sortaient du bar Octy, Camie, et Pappug les remercièrent profondément, tout en évitant d'être à côté de la brune, ce qui la fit bouder. Elle pouvait contrôler ses instincts, merde, elle ne les boufferait pas !

Ils s'éloignèrent du Groove treize rapidement, passant sur le suivant, quand surgit devant eux un homme gigantesque, frôlant visiblement les sept mètres, ressemblant de loin à un ours. Vu la réaction de ses nakamas ceux-ci l'avaient déjà croisé, et Zoro en la voyant perplexe l'identifia pour elle.

Bartholomew Kuma, un Shishikubai.

Le terme la glaça de peur sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et ce fut un coup de coude du sabreur qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle dégaina son nodachi, se transformant en hybride Caith Sith, tandis que ses coéquipiers se préparaient eux aussi à se battre. L'homme en face d'eux enleva ses gants, et Sanji prédit qu'une onde de choc les atteindrait, sauf que cela ne fut pas le cas, ce fut un rayon laser. Lamy huma l'air, essayant de se rappeler où elle avait déjà sentit une odeur semblable, avant de se tourner vers Franky et de comprendre.

\- C'est pas un Shishikubai, c'est un robot ! alerta-t-elle.

Ses nakamas hochèrent la tête, et ils se mirent à attaquer sans relâche l'être de métal devant eux. Sauf que la machine se défend violemment, et un coup part vers Zoro qui n'arrive pas à l'esquiver, le mettant à terre. Le sabreur essaye de se relever, sans réussir, alors qu'il était pris pour cible par un rayon laser.

\- ZORO ! hurlèrent ses nakamas, devant le danger imminent.

Lamy n'hésita pas, et lâchant son nodachi elle se transformant entièrement, prenant sa forme de chat géant, et s'interposant entre le laser et le sabreur. Le choc fut rude, et envoya valser la brune à l'écart. Cependant ses amis n'avaient cessé d'attaquer le cyborg, qui devint vite incontrôlable avant d'arrêter de fonctionner. Chopper se rua vers Zoro pour le soigner alors que Robin se précipitait vers Lamy, qui sous le choc avait repris sa forme naturelle. Elle fut soulagée de voir que son amie, à part un trou dans son t-shirt dévoilant son ventre égratigné, n'avait pas de blessures.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle. Tu t'es quand même pris un laser...

\- Auto-régénération, mais je pense que je recommencerais pas deux fois, c'est que ça fait mal cette connerie, râla la petite brune en se relevant. Puis en plus j'ai bousillé mon t-shirt, maintenant j'ai froid.

Robin rit doucement, avant de soutenir son amie qui chancelait. Le laser l'avait quand même bien sonnée. Franky lui redonna son nodachi, et comme le groupe était exténué Luffy décida qu'ils prendraient une pause.

Sans savoir ce que leur destin leur réservait...

* * *

 **Une petite review ? *part se retrancher dans son abri anti-atomique***

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le 7 avril, à dans un mois !**


	13. Séparation

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Je suis désolée d'avance, j'avoue que c'est un minuscule chapitre, la faute aux oraux de TPE et aux épreuves communes de ces deux dernières semaines, même au fond de mon bunker j'étais obligé de participer, et donc je n'ai pas vraiment étoffé... Mais de toute façon ça me dérange pas trop parce que du coup ça finit par LA séparation... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ( Conscience : Aurore, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as pris du sucre ?) Y'a deux minutes (Conscience : ça explique le rire de psychopathe... Mais vas-y continue, continue...)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ch'est trooooop triiichte ! *renifle***

 **(Conscience : Aurore, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit avec le sucre ? PAS AVANT D'ECRIRE MERDE ! C'est pire que l'alcool avec toi)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kaze D Cam : Ah non désolée, le 7 mai c'est un dimanche... Le chapitre sortira le 5 mai - à moins qu'en fait tu voulais dire le 7 avril, tu t'es trompé et j'ai l'air d'une idiote à ne pas te souhaiter ton anniversaire... Je sais pas ce qui est le pire - Pour le Pacifista... C'est les infos de One Piece Wikia, j'avoue que je vais toujours y faire un tour quand je me pose une question. Puis non, c'était pas drôle si elle retrouvait Law ici, j'aurais versé dans la facilité ! Et c'est la faute de Zoro : c'est lui qu'a perdu notre petit chaton adoré ! Et non, Law est pas un abruti fini. C'est un idiot bien trop sexy pour notre bien - attends j'ai dit notre là ? Oh l'erreur, c'est pour son bien évidemment... (Conscience : Tu penses qu'on va te croire ? Pathétique Aur')**

 **Juste une question... Toi aussi tu as frôlé l'overdose de sucre pour faire des rêves aussi étranges, même s'ils sont vraiment hilarants ! Non mais franchement un Wailord comme Subnautilus... Mais j'avoue que ça colle bien ! Quant à la théorie sur Lamy, Law et Foxy... No Comment -_- C'était cauchemardesque.**

 **Favoria : Réponse dans ce chapitre ! et ne t'inquiète pas, elle va retrouver la mémoire dans... trois chapitres maxi !**

 **Mel72000 : Mais je n'étais pas toute seule, y'avait aussi les gens dans ma tête ! (Conscience : oui on sait, on existe, mais t'es pas obligé de le rappeler, les gens vont te prendre pour une folle. Quoique... C'est sans doute déjà fait). Et je n'ai pas pu qu'écrire, y'a aussi fallu à mon plus grand désespoir que je révise.**

 **Traffy-D-Lamy : Oooh, comme tu me connais bien ! 'fectivement elle va pas aller auprès de Law, ça serait tomber dans la facilité. Et vu que je suis toujours vivante, je suppose que tu n'as pas dû trouver mon abri anti-atomique... *entend un bruit suspect* Hein ? C'était quoi ça ?**

 **crocro paul : Désolé du délai, mais je réussis déjà à tenir mes dates, j'essayerais de poster néanmoins plus souvent pendant les grandes vacances, voir avant si je termine d'écrire cette histoire pendant Pâques.**

 **Enora Swen : Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Séparation**

Lamy sentit l'odeur du métal dans l'air bien avant de voir un nouveau robot, et se redressa brutalement, tous ses sens en alerte. Cela fit réagir ses nakamas qui se remirent debout, près à repartir malgré leur fatigue et leur épuisement. Trop tard.

Un sumo armé d'une hache apparut devant eux, accompagné d'un autre robot comme celui qui les avait attaqué à peine avant, tout en grommelant contre eux pour l'avoir détruit.

\- Vous avez détruit un Pacifista sans prendre en compte les conséquences, bon sang ils coûtent l'équivalent d'un navire de bâtiment de guerre !

\- Qui t'est la hache ? l'interrompit Franky.

\- Ce n'est pas poli d'appeler les gens par le nom de l'arme qu'ils portent, répliqua le nouveau venu. Puis cela ne servira à rien de m'interroger, mon silence est aussi hermétique que ma hache ! Je suis réputé pour être muet comme une tombe, aussi vrai que je m'appelle Sentomaru !

Lamy tiqua, il venait tout de même de répondre à la question de leur charpentier... Si ce type était muet comme une tombe alors elle était sage comme une image !

Le dénommé Sentomaru lança soudain contre eux le... Pacifista si elle avait bien retenu le nom qu'il avait donné, et son capitaine ordonna alors à tout le monde de s'enfuir. Trois groupes se créèrent alors, elle partit avec Usopp et Brook pour les aider à s'occuper de Zoro encore blessé – elle ferait beaucoup de choses pour que son vice-capitaine survive, juste pour voir sa tête quand il se rendrait compte qu'elle s'était débarrassée de tout le saké présent sur le Sunny – tandis que Sanji accompagnait Nami et Franky, laissant Robin et Chopper avec Luffy.

Lamy adressa un petit signe d'au revoir à son amie et au petit médecin, tandis que leur capitaine leur fit promettre de loin de se retrouver dans trois jours.

Usopp tenta de couvrir leur fuite avec une bombe de fumée, ce qui fut efficace jusqu'à ce que le Pacifista n'explose un pont, bloquant le groupe de Sanji. Le sniper hésita à les aider, avant que Lamy ne lui prenne d'autorité le bras.

\- Ils vont s'en sortir, mais nous devons trouver une cachette pour soigner Zoro si nous voulons qu'il vive.

L'homme au long nez soupira puis se rendit à l'argument de la jeune femme, voyant tout de même du coin de l'œil le groupe de Luffy intercepté par Sentomaru. Il déglutit, priant pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous vivants.

* * *

\- Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun !

Une tornade de coups de poing s'abattit sur Sentomaru qui esquiva avant de frapper Luffy au visage avec ses deux mains.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir de bonnes attaques Mugiwara, mais malheureusement pour toi ma garde est la meilleure au monde, déclara le sumo quand une explosion les interrompit. Tiens, Tonton Kizaru arrive.

Luffy se retourna à ces mots pour voir le pire des scénarios possibles pour le groupe de Brook. Ils étaient attaqués par un Amiral, et le groupe semblait se démener pour protéger un maximum la personne la plus visée car la plus affaiblie, c'est-à-dire Zoro. Seulement ils n'étaient pas assez rapides, et le sabreur finit par encaisser une attaque de l'amiral, se retrouvant à terre, toujours pas remis de ses blessures antérieures. Brook, Usopp et Lamy tentèrent alors désespérément de garder à distance Kizaru, ne pouvant contrecarrer ses coups. Cependant, aucune de leurs attaques ne portait ses fruits, et les trois se rendirent vite compte que le haut gradé avait mangé un Logia, en l'occurrence le Pika Pika no Mi, d'après Lamy qui avait reconnu l'homme – et elle ignorait pourquoi, comme si elle s'était intéressé à la Marine à un moment donné - , ce qui faisait de lui un homme-lumière.

L'Amiral, lassé de jouer, s'apprêta alors à porter le coup final à Zoro.

\- NON ! hurla Lamy, désespérée.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore voir quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait mourir, elle avait déjà trop perdu... Alors elle se mit entre les deux hommes, dans une tentative suicidaire pour sauver la vie de son ami. Et elle attendit l'impact, fermant les yeux. Qui ne vient pas. Elle releva craintivement ses paupières avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux stupéfaits en voyant que Rayleigh avait paré l'attaque.

\- Et bien, si ce n'est pas le fameux Seigneur des ténèbres... Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Je viens t'empêcher de détruire les jeunes pousses que sont les Mugiwaras, répondit avec nonchalance le vieil homme avant de se jeter sur l'Amiral pour permettre aux jeunes de s'enfuir.

Luffy, en voyant que la plupart de ses nakamas s'étaient stoppés pour surveiller l'issu du combat leur ordonna de se reconcentrer sur leur fuite, qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour lutter. Ils recommencèrent alors tous à courir, essayant de s'aider les uns et les autres. Franky utilisa ses réserves de Cola pour un dernier Coup de Vent sur le Pacifista. Lamy, voyant que Zoro avait beaucoup de mal à se déplacer, lui fit signe de monter sur son dos. Le sabreur piqué dans son orgueil allait refuser mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix, et il se retrouva bientôt sur un grand chat brun aux yeux d'acier. Il s'accrocha à la fourrure de la jeune femme, et n'avouerait pour rien au monde qu'il était néanmoins heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas laissé tombé. Lamy sous sa forme de Caith Sith rejoignit d'un bond souple Brook et Chopper, et en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que l'Amiral s'accrochait à leurs basques malgré la présence de Rayleigh.

\- Lamy attention ! cria Sanji.

Elle se retourna trop tard pour éviter un tir du Pacifista qui l'atteignit à l'antérieur droit. Elle plia sa patte en attendant que son auto-régénération agisse, ne pouvant guère se déplacer sans elle, surtout si elle devait faire attention au sabreur sur son dos. Sanji et Brook se mirent alors à retarder le Pacifista en espérant que la jeune femme guérisse rapidement, mais ils furent brutalement défaits alors que Lamy venait à peine de reposer sa patte soignée sur le sol. Le robot lança une attaque qu'elle n'eut alors pas le temps d'éviter, l'envoyant valser plus loin, emportant Usopp avec elle. Elle reprit rapidement forme humaine pour ne pas écraser Zoro, et roula un peu plus loin que lui. Elle se redressa sur les coudes en crachant du sang, son ventre ayant absorbé une grande partie du choc.

Sa respiration se fit sifflante, le temps que son pouvoir la soigne, et elle ne put qu'assister avec horreur à la transformation de Chopper en monstre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait pour que cela arrive. Luffy était en mauvaise posture face à Sentomaru, Usopp était dans le même état qu'elle un peu plus loin, Robin, Nami, Franky, et Sanji qui s'était relevé se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et Zoro juste devant elle était allongé sur l'herbe qui se teintait de son sang. Le Pacifista se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux verts, et la brune tenta de se lever mais un éclair de douleur la traversa et elle retomba à terre. Elle regarda avec effroi le robot ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une attaque quand un sosie du Pacifista – ou un autre Pacifista – l'arrêta. Le nouvel arrivant se tourna alors vers Zoro et posa une question très étrange.

\- Si tu partais en voyage, où voudrais-tu aller ?

Dans son état le sabreur ne put pas répondre, et le géant d'une seule pression de la main le fit disparaître. Lamy était en état de choc. Personne ne pouvait faire disparaître quelqu'un aussi simplement... C'était impossible... Des larmes coulaient s'en qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive sur ses joues, et elle serra le poing autant de rage que d'impuissance. Tout autour d'elle le bruit était étouffé, elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face.

\- Et toi, où voudrais-tu aller ?

La question traversa son esprit et trop perdue par les événements, toujours au sol, Lamy répondit sans réfléchir.

\- Dans un pays blanc.

La main s'abattit sur elle, et Lamy s'évanouit sous les cris de ses compagnons.

Et ainsi un à un l'équipage des Mugiwaras fut dissous et dispersé à travers le monde.

* * *

 **Mouahaha je suis sadique de couper à ce moment-là !**

 **Allez bonnes vacances tout le monde ! - je crois que les premiers, c'était cette semaine mais je me trompe peut-être - comme les éléphants, parce que ça trompe énormément... Bon d'accord, pour cette blague très nulle, promis j'arrête le sucre avant d'écrire - et à la prochaine fois, le vendredi 5 mai !**

 **Et une review pour encourager l'auteur à réduire sa consommation de sucre ?**


	14. L'île hivernale

**Bonjour bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Le nouveau chapitre est là, enfin, et contrairement à certains pronostics, non, je n'ai pas envoyé Lamy à Flevance... Ç'aurait été trop évident *rire sadique***

 **Ah oui et concernant le prochain chapitre, il sortira exceptionnellement le samedi 3 juin parce que le vendredi je ne pourrais pas, désolée... Et sinon concernant les chapitres suivants celui de juin, j'essayerai de rapprocher les publications ou du moins finir cette fanfic pour que vous attendiez moins longtemps entre chaque...**

 **Je compte m'arrêter après l'île de Zou, ou à peine après, déjà parce que je n'ai pas lu la suite des scans, ensuite parce que je trouverai cela moins intéressant. Enfin, si vous souhaitez vraiment que je fasse une suite, je verrais bien ! - mais va falloir avoir de bons arguments. Parce que autant je n'ai pas d'idées pour continuer vu que je n'ai pas lu les scans, autant j'ai des tas d'idées pour d'autres fanfics qui trottent dans ma tête. Dont une autre avec Lamy -**

 **Enfin, bref, après avoir déclaré que rien ne m'appartenait, j'arrête mon blabla d'auteur et je réponds à vos reviews.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Mel72000 : Oh dommage, je crois que je vais simplement demander à mon frère de mettre les bonbons et pâtisseries sous clé :)**

 **Kaze D Cam : VIVE LE CHOCOLAT ! C'est la vie avec tout ce qui est sucré :) Sinon nan, pas de Lamy à Flevance, Law l'a guérit du saturnisme c'est pas pour qu'elle fasse une rechute ! Et je suis pas un poireau, c'est mauvais les poireaux* boude* Il me semble que Sentomaru est un gars... Mais j'avoue que j'en sais fichtrement rien ! Dans le doute on va le déclarer hermaphrodite... Ah, et joyeux anniv' en avance !**

 **Laerien Faelivrin : Comment ça tu l'as bouffée ? Mamma mia ! Ma pauvre fic ne l'a pas mérité, elle va finir par se plaindre au Comité de Protection des Fanfictions ! Mais bon, le manque est une circonstance atténuante, je peux la convaincre de ne rien en faire :)**

 **D : Je ne tue pas mes lecteurs, je peux comprendre qu'on ait pas le temps de lire ! Et on ne tue pas l'auteur non plus, surtout si on veut avoir la suite. Bah oui, je suis sadique... Sauf que moi je connais la suite, alors seuls les lecteurs restent sur leur faim ;) Un pétrin ? Quel pétrin ? je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... *sifflote innocemment***

 **Trafalgar-Traffy : Nooon pas de meurtre sur l'auteur, combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? (Conscience : aussi longtemps que tu seras sadique... autant dire indéfiniment.) En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite :)**

 **Lena D. Emma : Merci ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise autant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **L'île hivernale**

Le roi Itsaga n'avait pas l'intention d'envoyer ses hommes en patrouille aujourd'hui, surtout que leur météorologue avait annoncé de fortes chutes de neige ce jour-là. Cependant un phénomène imprévu l'avait obligé à revenir sur sa décision. Un objet volant avait traversé le ciel avant de s'écraser sur l'île, et la volonté de protéger son peuple le forçait à aller voir s'il pouvait s'agir d'une menace ou pas. Il réunit ses deux commandants, un pour chaque race de l'île.

Le plus petit des deux, ou plutôt la plus petite, puisque qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, était la commandante du peuple des chats garous de l'île. Son peuple avait la particularité de se changer en chat à volonté, et en avait certaines particularités à leur naissance. Ainsi Chenoa, puisque c'était son nom, était une chat-garou d'âge mûr à l'air sévère, à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs teintés de gris d'où sortaient deux oreilles pointues noires, et ses yeux jaunes avaient une pupille verticale. Une incisive dépassait de sa bouche aux lèvres pincées, tandis que sa queue fouettait l'air près du cimeterre attaché dans son dos.

Son collègue quant à lui représentait les humains de l'île. Il s'appelait Hankan, et était bien plus grand et musclé que la chat-garou. Il s'appuyait nonchalamment sur sa claymore, en attendant que leur roi explique la raison de leur convocation, un sourire sur ses lèvres en voyant l'air pincé de sa collègue, un sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux gris en amandes. Il allait taquiner Chenoa quand leur roi, le pressentant, ordonna :

\- Chenoa, Hankan, prenez deux de vos meilleurs éléments chacun avec vous et allez voir ce qui est tombé sur l'île ce matin. Ne prenez aucun risque même si c'est un danger, surtout si c'est un danger, vous rentrez immédiatement. Est-ce clair ?

Chenoa hocha simplement la tête alors que Hankan soupirait. Lui qui voulait profiter de ses enfants aujourd'hui, c'était raté, sa femme allait encore lui en vouloir... La chat-garou fut la première à sortir de la salle du trône, vite suivit par son collègue.

\- Hankan, on se retrouve aux écuries dans dix minutes avec nos hommes, et aucun retard ne sera accepté, est-ce bien clair ? gronda l'acariâtre commandante.

\- Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes d'être en retard enfin Chenoa, as-tu si peu confiance en moi ?

\- Je préférerai me retrouver face à un ours-élastique plutôt que de te faire confiance sale fainéant, je me demande encore comment tu as eu ce poste.

Le commandant humain grimaça à la comparaison, il savait que sa collègue ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais au point de le comparer à un ours-élastique, ça faisait mal à son ego ! Ces sales bêtes étaient le pire cauchemar dans l'île, et dire qu'il fallait en tuer un pour être considéré comme un adulte... Enfin pas forcément, mais en général quand vous passez un mois en-dehors du fort, vous tombez forcément sur une de ces bestioles. Et il n'y avait que trois solutions : la fuite, la mort, ou tuer.

Hankan secoua la tête pour se concentrer, passant sa main dans ses courts cheveux bleus, avant de partir à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs hommes. Une fois mis la main dessus, il se rendit aux écuries et arriva avant la fin des dix minutes. Sa collègue était déjà là avec ses deux co-équipiers, et ils avaient déjà harnachés leurs chevaux et s'étaient équipés. Des vêtements chauds et épais pour se protéger du froid, des sacoches avec de la viande séchée et de l'eau ainsi qu'un peu de fourrage pour les chevaux. Ils avaient récupéré les lunettes aux verres épais et teintés qui protégeaient leurs yeux, ainsi que leurs armes. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux, visiblement... Chenoa allait faire une remarque quand l'un des siens lui coupa la parole :

\- Commandante, on sait que vous adorez vous acharnez sur ce pauvre Hankan qui ne l'a absolument pas mérité mais nous aimerions bien ne pas perdre de temps, merci !

Les yeux de Chenoa se rétrécirent de colère, néanmoins la remarque fit mouche et elle se tut pendant que les autres finissaient de se préparer pour la sortie. Les portes des écuries s'ouvrirent une fois qu'ils furent prêt et les six cavaliers s'élancèrent au-dehors, et passèrent ensuite la porte du fort qui se referma derrière eux dans un bruit sourd.

La tempête de neige annoncée ne s'était pas encore levée, pour leur plus grand bonheur, ils lancèrent au galop leurs chevaux pour arriver le plus vite possible au point d'impact, pour rentrer rapidement au chaud. L'impact des sabots sur la neige faisait s'élever des tourbillons blancs autour d'eux tandis que la vapeur des respirations formait des nuages blancs en face de chaque visage. Puis un peu avant la zone estimée de l'impact les deux commandants firent ralentir leurs hommes, et les chevaux se mirent au pas, le bruit de leurs sabots étouffés. Hankan mit un doigt au niveau de ses lèvres pour signifier le silence, et tous hochèrent la tête, puis les cavaliers se mirent en ligne pour ratisser le secteur, les commandants aux extrémités. Seul le silence planait au-dessus du groupe, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement que tous reconnurent le brise.

\- Ours-élastique, grogna Chenoa. Que fait-on ?

\- On continue, on a pas encore trouvé ce que nous sommes venus chercher, on ne va tout de même pas rentrer bredouille, puis il semble assez loin, soupira Hankan. Mais au moindre signe qu'il se rapproche on s'en va.

Les cavaliers continuèrent donc, tout en tendant l'oreille. Le moindre grognement d'ours et ils feraient demi-tour.

Ce fut l'un des chat-garous qui vit le corps en premier, étendu dans la neige. Il le signala à sa commandante qui descendit de son cheval et lui tendit les rênes. Elle s'approcha du corps, reniflant l'air. Une odeur d'humaine, mais aussi de chat, pourtant il n'y avait pas l'odeur des chat-garous. Étrange. Elle plissa les yeux et retint de justesse un grognement. La jeune femme ne semblait presque ne rien avoir sur le dos, et par cette température négative la commandante savait que cela était souvent mortel, même si elle entendait d'ici les battements de cœur, certes ralentis. Elle se demanda comment la jeune femme était arrivée ici, elle n'était pas de l'île, de ça elle était certaine. Elle s'avança un peu plus et s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, s'accroupissant pour la détailler. Elle remarqua rapidement le T-shirt très léger troué sur le devant, dévoilant un ventre égratigné, le nodachi sous la jeune femme et le wakisachi à la ceinture. Elle souleva les cheveux bruns bouclés et laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant de la vapeur blanche sortir de la bouche bleuie de l'évanouie. Elle héla le groupe, resté en retrait.

\- Apportez des couvertures, et aidez-moi à l'installer sur l'une de nos montures !

Hankan ordonna à deux de ses subordonnés de descendre et de prendre les couvertures pendant que les deux autres couvriraient leurs arrières. Il s'approcha de l'étrangère et de Chenoa, et présenta le flanc de son cheval à sa collègue, qui avec les couvertures enroulait l'inconnue dedans.

\- Je vais la prendre avec moi.

La commandante acquiesça, et avec l'aide des deux autres passa la brune à Hankan, qui la serra contre son torse tout en maintenant les couvertures. Ses armes lui furent retirées et confiées à la commandante, puis tous se remirent en selle et repartirent vers le fort au galop. Heureusement aucun animal de l'île ne les attaqua sur le retour, et ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à destination. À peine la porte du fort passée que Chenoa glissa à terre et demanda de prévenir la médecin en chef qu'ils avaient trouvé une blessée dans la neige. Hankan descendit rapidement de cheval avec l'étrangère dans ses bras et confia son cheval à un de ses subordonnés qui le ramena à l'écurie, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur du fort et de marcher, presque courir, vers l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, ayant les bras encombrés, et la médecin en chef l'engueula aussitôt :

\- Hankan, depuis quand ouvre-t-on une porte à coup de pied ! Je te préviens, tu t'occuperas de la réparer !

\- J'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi Doli, on a une blessée qui est restée un moment dans la neige avec pas plus qu'un t-shirt déchiré.

\- Pose-la sur un des lits, lui ordonna alors la dénommée Doli, soudain plus sérieuse. Prends des vêtements chauds et secs dans l'armoire au fond à droite et mets-les juste à côté. Ensuite va prévenir les cuisines que j'aurais besoin d'un bouillon assez consistant.

\- Tu ne sais même pas encore si elle va vivre, contra le commandant avant de voir le regard noir du médecin et de se rendre compte de sa bévue. Si, si bien sûr qu'elle va vivre, tu vas tout faire pour !

Il se dépêcha de déguerpir pendant que la médecin changeait les vêtements de l'étrangère et soignait ses blessures, quoique souvent seulement à peine plus grave qu'une égratignure, et alla faire son rapport au roi.

* * *

Lamy se réveilla avec la gorge qui lui brûlait atrocement, ses lèvres sèches craquelaient comme du parchemin, et tout son corps était perclus. Elle tenta de se lever jusqu'à ce qu'une main appuie délicatement sur son ventre.

\- Ne vous levez pas toute seule, vous avez été en hypothermie et votre corps s'est affaiblie. Je vais vous aidez à vous redresser.

Une main se glissa sous elle au niveau de son dos et l'aida à se relever. Des coussins furent mis dans son doc avant que le médecin ne la laisse s'appuyer sur la tête de lit. Lamy papillonna des yeux avant de porter son regard sur la jeune femme qui venait de l'aider.

Elle avait la peau mate, et était plutôt petite, mais dégageait une forte assurance et autorité. Elle avait des cheveux couleur caramel attachés en un chignon simple et ses yeux bruns semblaient la scanner jusqu'aux os. Lamy eut un frisson d'appréhension, puis remercia la médecin.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez remercier, ce sont plutôt ceux qui vous ont ramené. Tenez, buvez ça, cela vous fera du bien.

La femme prit un bol remplit d'un liquide fumant qu'elle lui tendit, et Lamy le prit dans ses mains, instantanément réchauffées. Elle l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres, et entrouvrit la bouche pour sentir un délicieux bouillon glisser dans sa gorge, l'apaisant et réchauffant son corps. Elle avala à petites gorgées jusqu'à finir le bol, qu'elle repassa au médecin qui le mit plus loin.

\- Bon, maintenant il faut vous reposez, décréta la femme.

Elle allait passer une main dans le dos de Lamy pour l'aider à se rallonger quand elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Excusez-moi, je sais que c'est malvenu, mais pourriez-vous me dire votre nom et où je suis, s'il vous plaît ?

Le médecin en chef allait refuser quand elle vit la lueur de détermination briller au fond des yeux d'acier. Elle ne pourrait pas coucher sa patiente sans répondre à ses questions. Elle soupira.

\- Je suis Doli, le médecin en chef du fort Liwanu, de l'île du même nom.

Lamy réfléchit rapidement, elle ne connaissait pas cette île, elle ne l'avait jamais lu citée dans les livres sur Grand Line qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle posa donc la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Sur quelle partie de Grand Line sommes-nous ?

Doli pinça les lèvres, et la brune promit que c'était sa dernière question.

\- Dans le Shin Sekai. Dormez maintenant, exigea-t-elle en aidant Lamy à se recoucher.

D'ailleurs cette dernière était trop estomaquée pour l'en empêcher. Elle était dans le Shin Sekai. Comment allait-elle rejoindre ses amis désormais ? Et plus dur encore...

Étaient-ils même encore en vie ?

* * *

 **... Pourquoi je sens que je suis encore sadique ?**

 **Allez, le prochain arrivera le samedi 3 juin, courage ! Et on n'hésite pas à laisser une petite review bien nourrissante à l'auteur pour qu'elle ne meurt pas de faim pendant ce dur mois de mai...**

 **P.S : Est-ce que cela vous intéresserait que je fasse un chapitre du côté des Heart pirates ?**


	15. Amnésie

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà le si attendu treizième chapitre ! Pour le chapitre sur Law, vous devrez encore attendre un peu (parce qu'il faut que je trouve un moment pas trop sadique pour le poster), mais vous serez déjà sans doute heureux d'apprendre que le prochain chapitre sortira seulement... Dans deux semaines !**

 **Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, et vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture tout en déclarant que rien, niet, nada, ne m'appartient, et que je ne touche pas un kopec pour mes écrits.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Trafalgar-Traffy : Hey ! On ne tue pas l'auteur si on veut avoir la suite ! Et puis je me suis calmé sur le sadisme ! *se relit rapidement* En fait, peut-être pas...**

 **Mel72000 : Pas forcémement, ce n'est pas parce que l'île est sur le Shin Sekai qu'elle va prendre beaucoup d'avance... Tu comprendras mieux sur les prochains chapitres pourquoi ça me semblait plus logique, et autant te dire que notre petite brunette va en baver... Puis je me suis pas réfugiée dans mon bunker d'abord !juste parce qu'il fallait que j'aille en cours. Mais chut, ça doit rester secret...**

 **favoria : Merci ! je pense que le chapitre sur les Heart pirates sera dans trois quatre chapitres, pendant l'ellipse.**

 **croco paul : je crois que tu vas aimer ce chapitre alors...**

 **Kuro Neko : Non, pas de Sabo qui débarque dans l'histoire, j'échappe à la déification ! *soupire de soulagement* Pour le Lamy x Zoro... J'avoue que c'était pas partie au départ pour être comme ça, elle devait juste être proche du sabreur pour que quand elle va revoir Law, son cher grand frère passa en mode attachiant et surprotecteur... Mais je me tâte... Viii une autre psychopathe-schizophrène-addic au sucre que moi ! (Conscience : Bah oui, nous on est le groupe de personne qui la fait chier... Comment ça c'est pas normal ?) Allez, pour le prochain que deux semaines, c'est pas si long. *aperçoit le reflet d'une lame* Si ?**

 **Kaze D Cam : Tu sais que je me suis inquiétée ne ne voyant pas ta review arriver ? J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave, ouf, ce ne sont que les études - j'ai dis grave, pas important, parce que les études c'est important ! - Et je connais la Guerre des clans, mais ça fait un moment déjà - je devait avoir dix ans - et je devrais sans doute m'y remettre... Non, pas de Lamy à Flevance, c'était presque trop prévisible, j'aime bien surprendre. Pour le prétentieux, je sais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser sur l'île, plus écrire de façon synthétique ce qui se déroule pendant les deux ans d'entraînement - enfin on en est pas encore là, je peux toujours changer d'avis.- Pour la mort d'Ace réponse, dans ce chapitre ! Et non, pas de ralentissement dans l'histoire, promis, j'ai pas envie de devenir une endive moi... (Conscience en mode bouffe : De toute façon les endives c'est bon uniquement en salade avec des noix et du comté. Nan mais.)**

* * *

 **Amnésie**

Lamy se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, après un cauchemar particulièrement terrifiant. Elle y avait vu la mort de son frère et de son capitaine, tous deux l'accusant ensuite de leur mort. Une main se posa sur son épaule, plus grande et plus calleuse que celle du médecin qui l'avait examiné.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Elle sursauta, et gronda, se tournant à demi vers l'inconnu. C'était un homme grand et puissant, aux très courts cheveux bleus et aux yeux gris en amande. Il sentait le saké et le musc. Elle se crispa, et le sentant l'homme retira sa main de son épaule.

\- Ne bougez pas, fit-il d'une voix grave, je vais chercher Doli.

Il se leva, et elle ressentit toute la puissance qu'il dégageait, la faisant frissonner. Elle n'aimait pas où elle était tombée, mais alors pas du tout. Surtout avec sa putain de tendance à s'attirer des ennuis. Elle attendit néanmoins, et bientôt l'homme revint avec la médecin derrière elle. Celle-ci l'examina en grommelant, et l'homme sembla s'impatienter. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot que déjà Doli se retournait et le foudroya du regard, avant de planter son index dans son torse. La brune ne lui arrivait pas à l'épaule, mais elle en imposait tout de même, puisque l'homme se recroquevilla avant même qu'elle ne parle, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Commandant Hankan, fit le médecin en insistant sur le ''commandant''. Je me fous bien de ce qu'a pu exiger notre Majesté, cette jeune femme est ma patiente, et moi et moi seule déciderai quand elle sera apte à sortir de ce lit et à voir le roi. Donc maintenant tu te la boucles ! Par les moustaches de Bastet, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Chenoa l'insensible devant moi ! grogna-t-elle, et le dénommé Hankan se passa une main derrière la tête, gêné.

Lamy avait assisté à toute la tirade du médecin sans y comprendre goutte, à part qu'elle devrait se présenter à un roi... Merde, elle était pirate, ç'allait pas le faire. Elle serra les draps dans ses mains et se mordit la lèvre, inquiète, tandis que Doli reprenait son examen.

\- Tu t'en sors bien, pour quelqu'un qui nous a fait une hypothermie. Tu peux te lever. Je vais demander un petit-déjeuner aux cuisines, pendant ce temps tu t'habilles avec les vêtements sur la table de chevet à côté de toi. Hankan, tu peux disposer et prévenir le roi du réveil de ma patiente.

\- Elle pourrait tenter de s'échapper, remarqua-t-il d'une voix bourrue. Je reste pour la surveiller.

Lamy ne put retenir sa langue, et elle arbora un sourire narquois avant de répondre :

\- Pour me surveiller ou pour vous rincer l'œil ?

La tête du commandant était juste à mourir de rire, et la brune ne se retint pas, jusqu'à ce que Doli ne lui mette une légère claque derrière la tête.

\- Un peu de respect jeune fille, on ne se moque pas des hauts-gradés du fort.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air ingénu. Ils ont un ego trop surdimensionné pour y survivre ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle avait encore parlé trop vite. Merde, elle était déjà en sursis, fallait pas qu'elle s'enfonce encore plus dans les ennuis, et profondément ! Note à elle-même : tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir... Elle pensait que l'homme serait vexé, mais il partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Je t'aime bien morveuse, ajouta-t-il en se calmant, t'as du mordant, ça me change de certaines chiffes molles dans mes rangs, de vrais bénis oui-oui !

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire contrit – tout en pensant qu'elle allait lui faire regretter le surnom –, cependant il la rassura en lui affirmant qu'il ne lui en voulait aucunement. Doli leva les yeux aux ciel, avant de lui désigner la porte.

\- Ma patiente a raison sur un point : tu sors de là pour qu'elle puisse se changer sans avoir un voyeur dans la pièce !

Hankan s'exécuta en grommelant, reprenant au passage une immense épée qu'elle reconnut comme une claymore, puis le médecin le suivit. Avant de fermer la porte, elle s'adressa à Lamy :

\- Fais-lui savoir quand il pourra à nouveau rentrer, je préfère que quelqu'un garde un œil sur toi.

La brune hocha la tête, et la porte se ferma. Elle se défit des draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle attendit un peu avant de se mettre debout, frissonnant dans sa blouse de malade – hideuse et pas très épaisse, au demeurant – et s'habilla rapidement avec les vêtements et sous-vêtements prêtés. Il s'agissait d'une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle elle enfila un pull en laine brune grossière, et d'un pantalon double épaisseur, ainsi que de bottes fourrées. Elle lissa en vitesse ses cheveux avec sa main, désespérant de ne pas avoir de brosse. Elle alla ensuite toquer à la porte, que Hankan se dépêcha d'ouvrir. Il rentra à l'intérieur et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle lui obéit, silencieuse, et ils attendirent dans le calme le plus complet que Doli revienne. Les doigts de Lamy pianotant sur sa cuisse trahissaient sa nervosité, et le commandant le remarqua. Il engagea la conversation, espérant ainsi détendre la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Après tout, elle ne s'était présenté au médecin, mais dans son état sur le moment c'était logique, et il n'allait pas l'appeler ''la morveuse'' pour toujours.

\- Lamy.

\- C'est joli. Moi c'est Hankan.

\- J'avais deviné, fit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de retourner dans son mutisme.

Il essayait de la mettre en confiance, mais visiblement c'était mal parti.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Vingt-deux ans. Et vous ?

\- J'en ai vingt-huit. Je ne suis pas vraiment plus vieux que toi.

\- Et vous êtes déjà un haut-gradé ? s'étonna-t-elle. Comment est-ce possible ?

Il lui adressa un sourire mystérieux, avant de lui dire qu'il la laissait deviner... Lamy bien que curieuse ne se prit pas la tête. Elle était une étrangère et un potentielle danger, évidemment qu'il ne lui confierait pas pourquoi il était fort. Doli rentra à ce moment-là avec un plateau dans les mains, poussant la porte de son épaule. Elle lui fourra le plateau dans les mains avant de lui ordonner de tout manger. Elle obéit et mangea rapidement, et une fois qu'elle eut terminé Hankan se releva avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent de longs corridors éclairés par des fenêtres petites et en hauteur, ainsi que des flambeaux. Malgré ses vêtements épais Lamy frissonna légèrement, de la vapeur blanche sortant de sa bouche dans cet environnement froid. Il faisait aussi très peu clair, et la brune ne voyait aussi bien qu'en plein jour uniquement grâce à son fruit.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte en bois massif brun rougeâtre, devant laquelle étaient postés deux gardes, qui saluèrent Hankan en le voyant avant d'ouvrir la porte dans un grincement sourd. Le commandant entra dans la pièce, et Lamy le suivit, un peu mal à l'aise et anxieuse, avant de s'émerveiller devant la beauté brute de la salle.

Les pierres étaient d'une teinte plus clair que celle des couloirs, avec des fenêtres aussi plus grandes et laissant passer la lumière au travers de carreaux colorés, illuminant la pièce de sublimes couleurs. Des tentures de couleur sable et terre de sienne s'étendaient le long des murs à intervalle régulier, donnant un aspect chaleureux à la pièce, et dessus se détachait un blason. Blanc entouré d'une bande noire, un étrange animal ressemblant à un ours polaire étiré au niveau du torse et aux griffes bleues trônait en son centre. En dessous se trouvait brodé de fil d'argent une phrase qui fit déglutir la pirate :

 _« Le mensonge salit la blanche neige qui nous protège. »_

Elle n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à se faire prendre à mentir, elle devait être tombé sur un peuple où la franchise était un maître-mot. Elle tira sur les manches de son pull nerveusement avant de se tourner vers le fond de la salle. Un homme petit à l'air austère, aux cheveux gris presque blancs, se tenait assis dans un fauteuil grand et massif mais dénudé de toute ornementation, devant un bureau. Une femme se tenait debout à ses côtés, et Lamy ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Elle semblait d'âge mûr et avait l'air sévère. Elle avait la peau brune, des cheveux noirs teintés de gris, mais ce qui l'avait le plus surprise, c'étaient les deux oreilles pointues noires qui dépassaient de ses cheveux, ses yeux jaunes à la pupille verticale et l'incisive dépassant de sa bouche aux lèvres pincées, tandis que sa queue noire fouettait l'air près du cimeterre attaché dans son dos.

L'homme devant le bureau, qui devait être le roi, l'examina d'un œil vif, et une fois son inspection terminé se pinça les lèvres avant de lâcher d'un ton sec :

\- Hankan, injecte-lui.

\- Hein ?! De quoi vous... s'exclama Lamy avant d'être interrompue par une main ferme qui dénuda son cou.

\- Désolé, ça va démanger un peu.

Une piqûre lui fut faite, et elle se dégagea de l'emprise du commandant aussitôt.

\- Mais vous êtes un grand malade ! cracha-t-elle, ses pupilles devenant inconsciemment verticales. Je...

Elle chancela, la tête lui tournant brutalement, et elle se rattrapa à Hankan.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous m'avez injecté ? gémit-elle.

Question qu'elle était bien en droit de poser puisque normalement ses cellules se régénéraient continuellement, c'était impossible de la droguer ou de l'empoisonner, sauf si... sauf si le produit contenait du granit marin. Elle grogna un faible ''Et merde''. Sa sensation de déséquilibre finit par s'estomper, mais elle était toujours retenue par le commandant.

\- Ceci est un sérum de vérité élaboré à partir de venin d'ours-élastique. Je vais te poser une série de questions, et tu devras obligatoirement me répondre, fit le roi, posant ses coudes sur la table.

Il avait vu les pupilles de la jeune femme changer de forme, et cela était intéressant, très intéressant même. Il commença donc son interrogatoire par des questions simples mais essentielles. La jeune femme devant lui s'appelait donc Trafalgar Lamy, avait vingt-deux ans et était médecin ainsi que pirate. Ce dernier point avait d'ailleurs très difficile à avouer, puisqu'il l'avait vu lutter contre les effets du sérum, et elle l'avait foudroyé du regard. Si cela pouvait le tuer, il serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- De quel équipage fais-tu partie ?

Avec un peu de chance il pourrait demander une rançon à l'équipage, mais si cela n'était possible et que la jeune femme était dangereuse, alors seulement, en dernier recours, il ferait affaire avec la Marine. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé au QG dernièrement, il n'était pas des plus enthousiastes. La mort de Barbe-Blanche allait rendre le Shin Sekai encore plus instable qu'il ne l'était auparavant, et les temps allaient être rudes ainsi que les transactions commerciales difficiles.

Itsaga la vit à nouveau lutter contre le sérum, avant d'avouer du bout des lèvres le dernier équipage auquel il aurait pensé. Pauvre petite, elle n'était pas au courant... Il prit le dernier journal paru et le tendit à Chenoa, qui le fixa, surprise. Il fit d'un ton las et triste :

\- Apporte-le lui, elle a le droit de savoir.

La chat-garou prit le journal et s'exécuta, le tendant à la jeune femme qui le prit les mains tremblantes. Elle lut l'article et tomba à genoux, hébétée, ses mains serrées sur le papier.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Capitaine...

Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux gris et perlèrent sur les joues pleines. Non... pas ça... Luffy... Luffy ne pouvait pas être mort... Il avait du survivre à la guerre... Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Elle continua l'article, se faisant encore plus mal à chaque mot, jusqu'à ce que son regard butte sur une photo.

Un sous-marin jaune. Et presque invisible, imperceptible sur l'image, un bonnet blanc tacheté et un ours blanc en combinaison orange.

Le journal tomba à terre et elle plaqua ses mains sur sa tête, une douleur intenable lui prenant le cerveau. Elle avait des flashs d'images, de souvenirs flous. Elle hurla de souffrance, elle voulait que la douleur s'arrête, que tout s'arrête, que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un de plus.

Puis une image lui apparut clairement.

\- Je me souviens maintenant... Je suis désolée... Grand frère...

Et elle s'évanouit dans les bras d'Hankan qui blêmit.

\- Doli va nous tuer...

* * *

 **... Je devrais créer une "alerte sadisme" pour l'intro de mes chapitres...**

 **Une tite review ? Et non seulement le chapitre sera posté le 15 juin, mais il sera posté tôt ! allez, à plus !**


	16. Le pacte

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Nous voici réunis en ce joli vendredi 15 juin... *regarde son calendrier* PUTAIN ON EST LE SEIZE !**

 **T.T Je pensais vraiment que le 15 juin était un vendredi, désolé pour ceux qui pensaient que je le posterais hier - ce qui allait être difficile vu que j'avais mon bac de français et que j'ai passé ma matinée à réviser et mon après-midi à bosser -_-**

 **Et y'en a pas un qui a trouvé ça bizarre que je poste un jeudi plutôt qu'un vendredi ? Tssss... enfin vous vous êtes peut-être du coup dit que le 15 était un vendredi... Désolée d'avoir induit en erreur...**

 **Bon j'vais p'tes arrêter là, sinon vous allez me trouver lourde :) Et donc bonne nouvelle, le chapitre sur Law sera la semaine prochaine ! ( Conscience : quoiqu'avec la fin que tu nous as faite, c'en n'est pas forcément une...)**

 **Et merci, merci vraiment, on a dépassé les 7000 vues, c'est juste énorme !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, niet, nada, mais vu que dans l'oeuvre original Lamy est morte, vous pensez qu'Oda accepterait de me laisser Lamy ? J'adore juste ce perso !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Mel72000 : Juste les bonbons, pas les sodas, je n'aime pas ça - ouaip, je sais, j'suis une extra-terrestre - mais j'ai pas eu le temps de me faire des chapitres d'avances... Donc je sens que je vais encore avancer chapitre par chapitre...**

 **Kuro Neko :J'peux pas faire plus court ! J'ai d'autres fanfics en cours, donc ça sera deux semaines jusqu'à ce que je me sois avancé d'au moins cinq chapitres, ce qui n'arrivera peut-être malheureusement pas avant la fin de la fic :) Mais sinon, pour le ZoroxLamy... J'pense que je vais juste leur donner une relation particulière qui est entre l'amitié et l'amour, parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de développer... Et pour mon adresse, tu peux toujours courir pour l'avoir ! J'ai pas envie de voir ma pitite maison adorée finir en cendres !**

 **crocro. paul : Aïe, c'est peut-être pas assez explicite, mais en fait c'est Hankan qui dit la dernière phrase, et qui a vraiment peur de se faire tuer par Doli parce que Lamy s'est évanouie un peu par leur faute alors que la doctoresse l'avait soigné et laissé sortir...**

 **Kaze D Cam : J'ai le droit de dire que je me suis inquiétée en ne voyant pas de review de ta part ? Ça faisait bizarre... Bon, dans ce chapitre, sérum de vérité le retour, me tue pas ^-^, et non Lamy ne va pas aller retrouver Law... C'est quand même temps c'est compliqué, elle se sent aussi bien avec Luffy qu'avec Law... Donc elle ne sait pas qui choisir... Et pour le commentaire de texte, allez, un petit dix, faut pas baisser les bras, on peut faire plus gros et plus long ! *relit sa phrase* *botte le cul de sa Conscience pour avoir pensé à des trucs pervers dans une fiction K+***

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le pacte**

Lamy se réveilla à nouveau dans l'infirmerie du fort, et des éclats de voix arrivaient jusqu'à elle. Elle se leva doucement, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les lèvres sèches. Elle se souvenait de tout. Sa mémoire morcelée s'était rassemblée. Et elle n'arrivait même pas à se dire que c'était une bonne chose. Elle avait trahie son frère. Elle avait choisi un autre équipage que celui de Law, elle avait abandonné son frère ! Comment avait-elle plus oublier quelque chose d'aussi essentiel ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier celui qui l'avait soigné, celui qu'elle chérissait ?

Elle avait mal au cœur. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Pourquoi c'était aussi douloureux putain ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Abandonner son frère et continuer à suivre Luffy, ou abandonner son capitaine pour sa famille ? Elle ne pouvait pas choisir. L'équipage qu'elle avait rejoint avait fini par devenir aussi important à ses yeux que Law, désormais qu'elle s'en souvenait. C'était trop dur. La seule chose qui lui réchauffait le cœur, c'était que son capitaine était forcément vivant, s'il était entre les mains de son grand frère.

\- Mademoiselle ?

La brune sursauta, relevant la tête, et essuya rapidement ses pleurs pour faire face à Doli, qui semblait très énervée, et derrière elle Hankan, qui lui se faisait tout petit.

\- Je vois que vous allez mieux, enchaîna la doctoresse en chef, passant sur le fait que sa patiente était en pleurs juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lamy nia de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas tout raconter, c'était personnel, mais étant médecin elle-même, elle savait que sa confrère s'inquiétait seulement de son état et de ce qui avait pu le déclencher.

\- Jusqu'à récemment, j'étais amnésique, et quelque chose dans le journal m'a fait retrouver la mémoire, c'est tout.

\- Ah ! s'écria Hankan, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas de notre faute si elle s'est à nouveau évanouie !

\- Qui lui a montré le journal, moi peut-être ? persifla-t-elle, et le commandant se tut.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ? les interrompit Lamy.

\- Trois jours, à croire que ton corps avait aussi besoin de récupérer du sérum de vérité. Donc tu risques de me revoir très prochainement, vu que l'interrogatoire n'est pas terminé. Hankan, elle est à toi, conclut la médecin en s'en allant.

L'homme à la claymore lui fit un sourire désolé, et la brune dut enfiler ses bottes avant de se mettre debout. Elle suivit à nouveau le commandant, s'étonnant cependant ne pas avoir faim. Ils avaient dû la nourrir par perfusion.

Lamy se retrouva rapidement à nouveau devant le roi, mais celui-ci la fit cette fois s'asseoir. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de subir à nouveau la colère de son médecin en chef. Ici les médecins étaient très rares, et leur position ainsi que le pouvoir sur la population qu'ils détenaient leur permettait de contester le pouvoir sans aucun problème... C'est pourquoi il détestait se trouver en conflit avec Doli. Mais c'était pourquoi il aurait aimé faire un pacte avec la jeune femme devant lui. Elle était médecin, et peut-être pourrait-elle enseigner à plus d'entre eux, et ainsi diminuer le pouvoir de ceux-ci... Il fit signe à Hankan, qui injecta le sérum à la brune, cette fois-ci consciente de ce qui allait se passer.

Itsaga résuma les informations sur la jeune femme.

\- Tu as donc un médecin de l'équipage pirate des Mugiwaras, nommée Trafalgar Lamy, tu as vingt deux ans.

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Possèdes-tu un Fruit du Démon, et si oui, lequel ?

\- Oui, le Neko Neko no Mi, modèle Caith Sith.

Itsaga laissa échapper sa surprise uniquement d'un tressaillement, alors que Chenoa à ses côtés se montra soudainement intéressée.

\- Montres-nous, mais ne fais pas de gestes brusques, sinon nous n'hésiterons pas à te tuer.

\- Mais ce que vous m'avez injecté ne contient pas de Granit Marin ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Obéis.

Lamy soupira, mais n'ayant guère le choix, s'exécuta, et bientôt à sa place se trouva un chat au pelage brun et aux pattes blanches, avec les yeux gris acier, qui prit juste ensuite une taille géante, dépassant même Hankan, qui se permit un petit sifflement.

\- Bah ça c'est du félin, ça change de Chenoa.

\- Tu as un problème avec mon peuple jeunot ? gronda la commandante en plissant ses yeux.

\- Avec ton peuple non, mais avec toi si...

\- SUFFIT !

L'ordre avait claqué, et les deux commandants arrêtèrent de se disputer tandis que la brune reprenait une forme humaine. Elle se recroquevilla sous le regard intéressé du roi, et un frisson la parcourut. Elle n'aimait pas la lueur possessive qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, elle le sentait mal.

\- Petite... J'aimerai que tu entres à mon service.

\- JAMAIS !

La réponse avait fusé avant même que Lamy ne prenne le temps de réfléchir. Ça lui hérissait le poil de penser rester toute sa vie coincée entre les quatre murs de ce fort alors qu'elle avait désormais goûté à la liberté des océans. Elle préférait la mort à une vie pareille.

\- Laisse moi terminer, jeune fille. Je te proposais d'entrer à mon service et d'enseigner tes connaissances.

\- C'est toujours...

La porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit interrompit la brune. Un soldat s'agenouilla en signe de respect avant de se relever sur un signe d'Itsaga, et de venir lui donner le journal du jour. Le roi le lut, et étouffa un cri de stupeur, avant de relever la tête vers la pirate.

\- Tu devrais lire ça, fit-il en tendant le journal dans sa direction.

Le soldat le reprit et vient le donner à la brune qui s'en empara sans tarder, et en voyant la page de couverture comprit.

Son capitaine venait de sonner la nouvelle ère de la piraterie, mais surtout de leur communiquer un message. Plus trois jours mais deux ans.

\- J'ai compris capitaine, le message est passé, se murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle le referma et le roula dans sa main. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir, et encore moins quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un pion de ce roi, pourtant elle pourrait peut-être négocier en retour de s'entraîner avec la commandante Chenoa, pour ses particularités dues à son fruit... Elle soupira. Trop de possibilités et pas une seule qui semblait meilleure que les autres.

\- Puis-je réfléchir avant de vous donner ma réponse ?

Hankan fut surpris, elle qui semblait déterminée à refuser deux minutes auparavant à peine... Mais leur roi devait avoir prévu ce changement d'avis puisqu'il sourit et accepta.

\- Tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour me donner ta réponse. Si elle est négative, un bateau marchand part bientôt pour Marijoia. Je pense que tu pourras te faire assez discrète pour te rendre à Sabaody de là-bas. Hankan te ramènera à l'infirmerie.

\- Merci.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus la prit par le bras et obéit à l'ordre du roi. Lamy une fois à l'infirmerie fut accueillie par Doli qui vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas eu de réaction néfaste au sérum cette fois, puis la laissa en paix avec un plateau repas. Tout en mangeant Lamy examina les différents choix qui s'offraient à elle, et finit par prendre sa décision. Soit elle s'entraînerait pour rejoindre Luffy dans deux ans, soit elle se lancerait à nouveau à la recherche de son frère en laissant un mot à Shakky pour son capitaine. Tout dépendrait de ce qu'elle parviendrait à négocier avec le roi Itsaga.

* * *

Elle se leva le lendemain déterminée, et à peine eut-elle finit de prendre son petit déjeuner qu'elle demanda à Doli de l'emmener voir le roi. Elle avait fait son choix.

\- A tes risques et périls, petite, fit la doctoresse en haussant les épaules. J'espère pour toi que ton choix ne le vexera pas. Suis-moi.

Et elle se retrouva à nouveau face au roi quelques minutes plus tard. Doli les laissa seuls, prévenant néanmoins la jeune femme qu'elle ne garantissait pas sa vie sauve si elle tentait de tuer Itsaga. La porte se referma sur la doctoresse, et Lamy se tourna vers le roi. Elle inspira profondément, puis se lança :

\- J'accepte votre offre si vous acceptez mes conditions. Si vous refusez ne serait-ce qu'une seule d'entre elle, je préférerai quitter votre île.

\- Quelles sont-elles ?

Le roi espéra soudain que ces conditions étaient acceptables, sinon il verrait partir une personne capable de faire augmenter la maigre population de médecin sur l'île.

\- Je reste un peu moins de deux ans. C'est suffisant pour que des élèves apprennent les bases et puissent ensuite finirent leur formation en tant qu'apprentis aux côtés d'autres médecins sans les gêner. Après je repars avec un bateau marchand comme vous me l'aviez suggérer. Deuxièmement, j'aimerai avoir la permission de m'entraîner avec vos soldats des deux races, si cela ne vous gêne pas, et donc dans cette optique récupérer mes armes.

Itsaga serra sa main sur l'accoudoir. Cette dernière condition, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, sauf si la brune passait le rite de passage de l'île. Sinon aucun soldat, même de plus faible grade, ne voudrait l'entraîner, que ce soit un humain ou un chat-garou. Il lui expliqua la situation, et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Par Davy Jones, pourquoi les gens voulaient à chaque fois juger des capacités de combat de quelqu'un par un test ? Même son frère lui avait fait le coup ! Bon d'accord, pas Luffy, mais son capitaine était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

\- Et c'est quoi ce rite de passage ?

Bon, au moins elle avait réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente avec le roi. Toutes ses conditions avaient été acceptés, mais pour que la dernière soit valide, il lui fallait passer ce foutu rite de passage. Passer un mois en-dehors du fort et y survivre. Elle avait assez de provisions pour tenir deux semaines, et le reste devrait être trouvé en chassant. Au moins lui avait-on rendu son nodachi et son wakizashi. On lui avait aussi donné des vêtements bien plus chaud pour la protéger du froid, et une paire de lunettes aux verres épais et teintés, qui lui couvrait totalement les yeux ***** , ainsi qu'une fusée éclairante au cas où elle souhaiterait abandonner, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais savait-on jamais...

Elle se demandait comment elle allait sortir du fort quand le commandant Hankan vint la chercher, et la mena à son pire cauchemar. Des écuries.

\- Pitié commandant, ne me dites pas que je vais monter un canasson...

\- Pas enthousiaste, la pirate ?

\- Absolument pas... Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Il eut un sourire comme toute réponse, qui ne le quitta pas avant qu'il ne laisse la brune au milieu de l'île en lui souhaitant bonne chance. La voir se faire secouer comme un sac à patates sur le dos de sa monture avait été un spectacle très drôle et inoubliable... En tout cas il espérait qu'elle réussirait. C'est qu'elle lui plaisait bien la petite...

* * *

Lamy se demanda soudain si son D. n'agissait pas pour lui porter la poisse. Déjà qu'elle en avait bavé depuis le début de l'épreuve, entre la perte de son manteau, son premier combat avec un ours-élastique qui lui avait laissé une belle cicatrice sur son omoplate droite dont elle avait récupéré la peau et la viande, et ses petits ennuis féminins qui lui avaient lancé pas mal de prédateurs aux trousses, ayant senti l'odeur du sang. Mais si à deux jours de la fin de l'épreuve, tomber – littéralement – sur une meute d'ours-élastique n'était pas un signe de malchance... Un animal en danger sur son propre territoire était des plus agressifs. Surtout s'il y avait des petits... Et il y en avait.

Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, puisque que les ours bouchaient la sortie de la cuvette dans laquelle elle avait chuté, et ne pas se battre signifierait sa mort. Elle se transforma à demi, et dans cette espace réduit sortit son wakizashi de son fourreau, grondant. Celui qui devait être le mâle dominant s'approcha. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que ses congénères, et avec sa vison améliorée Lamy aperçut une multitudes de cicatrices, et déglutit pour chasser sa peur. Elle devait rester en vie pour son capitaine, pour son équipage. Elle s'était promis de les retrouver. Alors ce n'était pas des nounours, aussi dangereux et nombreux soient-ils, qui allaient l'arrêter.

\- Venez donc, que je vous découpe en rondelles. Il me reste deux jours à tirer, et c'est pas vous qui me tuerez avant !

* * *

 *** pour les lunettes, j'ai pas réussi à décrire, mais faut vous imaginez des lunettes d'aviateur style steampunk, avec des verres colorés qui recouvrent totalement les yeux. Voilà**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira le 30 juin, d'ici là portez-vous bien !**

 **P.S : Poster une review tue un moustique. A bon entendeur...**


	17. Trafalgar Law

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Et voilà, vous l'attendiez tous, le chapitre sur LAW ! Il est dans la moyenne de mes chapitres - 2400 mots environ - et je pense que c'est assez concis et précis pour donner un aperçu de son état d'esprit...**

 **Le prochain sera sur Lamy, après une éclipse des deux années d'entraînement... Même si j'en parlerais quand même un peu, faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus.**

 **P.S : Grâce à vos reviews, sept moustiques ont tragiquement perdu la vie... Mouahahaha qu'ils aillent brûle en Enfer, cette sale engeance de Satan !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, même l'idée du fruit du démon de Lamy !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Astagram : Oui bonne question, va-t-elle rejoindre Luffy ou Law, ou va-t-elle suivre Luffy pour rejoindre son frère ensuite... Mais je n'y répondrai pas tout de suite, entretenons le suspense, sinon c'est pas drôle :) Tu auras ta réponse dans les chapitres suivants.  
**

 **Mel72000 : Merci, j'aurais les résultats mercredi pour le bac, on verra à ce moment-là si j'ai réussi... ou pas X). Et pour tuer le plus possible de moustiques, CONVERTISSONS LE MONDE A NOTRE SECT... CULT... AMOUR DES FANFICS !**

 **Traffy-D-Lamy : Ouahalala, je lui conseillerai bien de suivre ton conseil, mais Lamy est aussi têtue que Law, j'suis pas sûr que ça influencera sa décision...**

 **Kaze D Cam : VIIIII une review de trois kilomètres ! Et je suppose aussi que votre prof n'est pas un poulpe jaune pervers qui a détruit une partie de la lune, donc non, définitivement, ta classe n'est pas comme dans Assassination Classroom (Conscience : Ohhhhh... déception...)**

 **Nan mais préviens pas Law ! T'es cinglée ! Il va tous nous tuer sinon ! En tout cas tu m'as bien fait rire, des Luffy-ours, sérieux ? J'pourrais reprendre le terme à un moment donné ? Parce que j'étais juste éclatée de rire en le lisant, et j'ai imaginé la tête de Law si on lui racontait ça... Mon frère m'a pris pour une folle à rire comme une psychopathe devant mon ordi - oui parce que j'ai un rire de psychopathe, mais c'est pas ma faute -**

 **Et Itsaga il fait ce qu'il veut d'abord, parce qu'il est le roi et que son père, son grand-père... et tous ses aïeuls avant lui l'étaient. Donc pas besoin de diplôme.**

 **crocro. paul : Il y aura une ellipse, mais Lamy parlera de comment elle s'est entraînée.**

 **Kuro Neko : C'est pas grave, j'avais bien compris que tu étais impatiente, j'peux pas t'en vouloir. Pour le ZoroxLamy... Du coup j'écrirais peut-être dessus, dans un OS ou une fic très courte, je verrais bien... Allez courage, plus que deux mois d'été à passer X)  
**

 **Laerien Faelivrin : Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Trafalgar Law**

Jean Bart se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de celui qui était devenu son capitaine par la force des choses. Certaines avaient fini par trouver des réponses.

Par exemple, il s'était demandé pourquoi Trafalgar Law collectionnait les cœurs des pirates qu'il avait vaincu, dès qu'ils avaient une prime sur leur tête. La réponse était : pour devenir un Shishibukai, et son capitaine les avait déposés au QG de la Marine sans gêne aucune. Oui, son capitaine était définitivement sadique, voir un peu effrayant, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Cependant les questions sans réponses à son sujet étaient bien plus nombreuses, et il les avait écrit sur un petit carnet pour ne pas les oublier. C'était les mystères qui tournait autour des plans du brun, ou pas.

Comme pourquoi voulait-il devenir Shishibukai ? Pourquoi avait-il sauvé le gamin au chapeau de paille ?

Mais deux mystères l'intriguaient plus particulièrement. Tout d'abord, pourquoi son capitaine semblait vouer une haine farouche au dénommé Joker, homme de la pègre. Et aussi, qui était la jeune brune sur la photo mise sur le bureau de son capitaine, dans sa chambre. La seule fois où il y était rentré, il l'avait prise pour l'examiner de plus près. Il n'avait jamais entendu Law être en même temps aussi froid et énervé que ce jour-là. Et aucun de ses compagnons n'avaient voulu le lui indiquer, même lorsqu'il insistait, surtout quand il insistait, en fait. C'était comme un fantôme dont personne ne voulait faire ressurgir le souvenir. Oh, nulle doute qu'elle était morte, au vu de la réaction des autres, mais comment et qui était-elle était ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Puis, presque un an après son entré dans l'équipage, un soir, sur une île, Law partit tout seul se promener. Les autres avaient jetés un coup d'œil triste au calendrier avant de secouer la tête et d'aller se coucher. Enfin, les plus anciens. Car la jeune mécanicienne arrivée dans l'équipage récemment se retrouva aussi étonnée que lui.

\- Jean, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle en relevant ses lunettes de mécanicienne sur son bonnet. Ils sont tous étranges ce soir, surtout le cap'tain.

Il haussa les épaules, il l'ignorait tout comme elle. Sauf que Taishi était beaucoup plus fonceuse et irréfléchie que lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Bien, allons donc tirer les vers du nez de Bepo !

C'est vrai que c'était le plus facile. À force de s'excuser le nounours avait tendance à révéler des choses qu'il ne devait pas dire. S'il était au courant, il cracherait le morceau. Sauf qu'au final, cela fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire, étonnamment, le second refusant de divulguer quoi que ce soit. Et là Jean eut le déclic. Il fit signe à Taishi de le suivre, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabine de Law.

\- Jean, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec suspicion. Si le cap'tain l'apprend, on va se faire découper...

\- Alors dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne revienne.

Il appuya sur la poignée, et à sa grande chance Law n'avait pas fermé la cabine à clef. Ce qui l'étonna néanmoins, c'est qu'il trouva Ban en train de ranger des affaires dans un carton. Et des affaires de fille, il y avait peu de chances que le soutien-gorge dans le placard soit à leur capitaine...

Le cuisinier soupira :

\- Tu ne devrais pas te trouver là, Jean, tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis.

\- Je préfère avoir des ennuis et comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ce foutu équipage plutôt que devenir fou à force de me poser des questions, grogna-t-il.

Taishi se glissa dans la chambre, au grand étonnement de Ban. Elle aussi ? Décidément, il n'avait pas choisi le bon jour pour ranger les affaires de Lamy... Il savait que cela faisait souffrir Law et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Cependant la jeune femme vint l'aider sans un mot à plier les affaires, l'obligeant à aller le plus vite possible sous les yeux curieux de Jean Bart.

Ban regardait les vêtements s'entasser dans le carton avec une boule dans la gorge. Ils portaient encore l'odeur de son amie, après tout ce temps... Il eut envie de pleurer à nouveau, comme quand l'équipage avait appris qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là pour les embêter. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là pour vivre avec eux.

C'était le premier membre de l'équipage qu'ils avaient perdu – la seule d'ailleurs -, et ç'avait été plus que douloureux. Il sentait cette impression de vide dans son cœur, cette déchirure béante qui mettra sans doute encore longtemps à cicatriser.

Il aurait dû lui demander de rentrer immédiatement. Indirectement, c'était de sa faute si Lamy était morte ce jour-là. S'il avait pu la convaincre de revenir au sous-marin, s'il avait réussi à la retenir... Elle serait toujours auprès d'eux.

La boule dans sa gorge se fit plus insistante, et Taishi ferma le carton avant de le mettre sans hésitation dans les bras de Jean.

\- Dépose-le dans ta cabine, je pense que ce sera mieux, vu que tu y es tout seul.

L'ex-capitaine acquiesça et ressortit, suivit par la jeune femme et le cuisinier qui semblait étrangement abattu. Il alla poser le carton sous son lit, puis retrouva les deux autres dans la cantine, où Ban tenait un verre de saké à la main. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu le cuisinier boire de l'alcool, l'utiliser dans sa cuisine oui, mais le boire...

\- A qui était ces vêtements ? Pourquoi dans la chambre de Law ? Est-ce que ç'a un lien avec la jeune femme qu'il a en photo dans sa chambre ? inonda-t-il de question le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard fatigué, avant de vider son verre et de le remplir à nouveau.

\- Assieds-toi Jean, cela risque d'être long.

Il obéit, et Ban commença alors à raconter. L'arrivée de Lamy dans leur équipage, comment ils avaient découvert qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur de Law, puis il la décrivit. Rien que dans ses mots, les deux nouveaux comprirent que la jeune femme n'était pas l'exacte opposée de son frère, loin de là, mais avait apporté de la joie et de la gaieté chez leur capitaine. Le cuisinier vida à nouveau son verre, et continua, avec plus de mal cependant. Quand ils avaient débarqué sur une île et que Lamy avait dû attirer l'attention de Doflamingo, alias Joker, pour que celui-ci l'enlève et la tue.

\- Mais... Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est morte ? Peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas tué... Mais juste emprisonnée... fit doucement Tashi.

Cependant elle ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait, c'était juste pour réconforter son ami qui en avait besoin. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Ban, qui brutalement se mit à sangloter.

\- C'est... c'est de...de ma faute si... si elle est morte ! Si... si j'avais réussi à... à la convaincre de... de revenir elle... elle serait toujours là !

La mécanicienne hésita alors un peu avant de le serrer doucement dans ses bras, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un petit frère, et tenta de le réconforter. Jean sortit discrètement de la cuisine, se sentant de trop, et sortit discrètement son petit carnet pour barrer les deux mystères désormais résolus. Pourtant, il n'était pas heureux, ou soulagé, de savoir enfin. Il sentait que la perte de Lamy avait été très mal vécue par l'équipage, surtout son capitaine, et qu'il avait remué en tout ignorance le couteau dans la plaie pour Ban. Il soupira, et faillit rentrer dans son capitaine.

\- Désolé Law, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Pas grave, lâcha simplement le brun, les traits tirés.

Et pour la première fois Jean aperçut son capitaine, triste et les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Cela le marqua plus que tout autre chose.

Rien que le souvenir de cette jeune femme arrivait à faire tomber le masque de Law.

* * *

 _Un peu plus tôt..._

Law n'avait pas eu besoin d'expliquer à Bepo pourquoi il voulait sortir du sous-marin alors que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Son second avait juste acquiescé. Lamy leur manquait à tous deux, mais l'ours blanc savait que le brun n'afficherait pas son chagrin et ses remords face à l'équipage. Cela n'aidait personne.

Le capitaine prit ce dont il avait besoin et le mit dans une besace, avant de sortir de son navire. À peine eut-il posé un pied sur la terre ferme que la neige se mit à tomber doucement, en pleins de minuscules flocons blancs. Law eut un sourire triste à cette vue, et il attrapa un flocon qu'il laissa fondre dans sa main. Lamy aurait adoré ce temps, à son avis elle aurait joué sous sa forme de chat à ''Attrape-Flocon'', comme quand ils étaient encore des enfants innocents épargnés par la maladie. Oh, oui, il l'imaginait tellement bien... Il réprima un sanglot, penser à sa petite sœur lui faisait si mal, tellement mal... Il continua à marcher sans regarder où il allait, il avait seulement besoin d'être seul. Puis il dut s'arrêter quand il se retrouva sur un promontoire rocheux, face à la mer. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, entre la nuit étoilée qui recouvrait la mer sombre et calme, alors que les flocons blancs tombaient. Un sourire triste s'installa sur ses lèvres. Oui, ici serait parfait pour lui rendre hommage. Il sortit une lanterne dont il alluma la bougie, illuminant d'une faible clarté un petit cercle autour d'elle, puis alluma un bâton d'encens. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et rejoignit ses mains. Il n'avait pas encore pu le faire, n'avait pas encore voulu le faire, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui. Il était temps de tourner la page et de donner une prière décente pour l'âme de Lamy.

Les mots vinrent difficilement à ses lèvres au début, et ses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermés pendant qu'il récitait la prière. Cependant quand il eut terminé, il se sentit un peu plus en paix. Au moins là où elle était, Lamy ne souffrait plus et ne se souciait plus de rien. Il était même sûr qu'elle était avec Cora et que tous deux veillaient sur lui de là-haut. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, et laissa couler ses larmes sans les arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'épuisent d'elles-mêmes.

Il en essuya alors les dernières traces, puis sortit une bouteille de saké et une coupe de sa besace. Il but alors à la mémoire de Lamy, et fit une promesse au clair de lune, comme tant d'années auparavant.

\- Comme j'ai promis pour Corazon de tuer Doflamingo, je te le promets à toi aussi. Et aussi... Je deviendrais Roi des Pirates, Lamy. Je réaliserais mes rêves, parce que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je les abandonne. Et de là-haut, je suis sûr que tu entendras parler de moi.

Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva, et Law se sentit apaisé. Sa sœur était morte, et il ne pouvait rien y changer. Mais il pouvait la venger, comme il vengerait Cora.

Doflamingo était un mort en sursis.

Il laissa se consumer le bâton d'encens sous la faible neige, qui l'éteindrait peut-être, ou pas, et reprit la lampe en se levant, avant de retourner à son navire, utilisant pour se diriger la Vivre Card de Bepo.

* * *

 _Presque un an plus tard..._

Law n'aurait pas imaginé que César lui ferait un marché pareil pour qu'il puisse rester en toute tranquillité sur l'île de Punk Hazard. Cependant il n'hésita pas, et utilisant ''Mes'', il sortit son propre cœur de sa cage thoracique pour le remettre aux mains du scientifique fou. Il n'aurait sans doute pas accepté de suite s'il ne tenait pas autant à venger les deux êtres chers que lui avait enlevé Doflamingo. Son plan se mettait lentement mais sûrement en marche.

Enfin, il récupéra en retour le cœur de Monet, la jeune femme au service de Doflamingo qui surveillait César. Cela lui serait peut-être utile, mais il en doutait, aucune chance que son plan bien huilé ne dérape au point qu'il doive improviser.

C'était étrange de ne plus sentir battre son propre cœur, et nul doute que Lamy l'aurait engueulé pour l'avoir fait. Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Sa petite sœur lui manquait toujours autant, mais il avait commencé à remonter la pente. C'était moins douloureux maintenant, et cela lui réchauffait même un peu le cœur – qu'il n'avait plus – de se souvenir de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Bien qu'il aurait aimé en passer plus, qu'elle reste avec lui juste un peu plus longtemps. Il sortit un pendentif de sous son manteau, et l'éleva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il n'avait plus de place sur son corps pour tatouer un chat, alors il avait acheté ce médaillon en argent qui représentait un chaton jouant avec une pelote de laine. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il voulait se souvenir de Lamy. Il voulait se souvenir de la brune joyeuse et taquine, qui ressemblait à un chaton fou, même si elle pouvait être sérieuse. Elle n'était pas fait pour être sérieuse.

Son sourire s'effaça avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque, cela réduirait à néant son image, mais en lui-même rien que repenser à sa petite sœur quand il était trop sérieux le détendait. Même morte, elle avait encore le pouvoir de lui faire tomber son masque de froideur.

* * *

 **Allez, prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, le vendredi 14 juillet, ce sera le retour à Shabaondy et le voyage vers l'île des hommes poissons !**

 **Et on n'oublie avant de quitter la page de donner les reviews quotidiennes de l'auteur pour qu'elle reste en forme malgré la chaleur ! Comment ça c'est égoïste et je pense pas aux autres ? Bon, d'accord...**

 **Laisser une review engendre une brise d'air frais.**


	18. Retour à Sabaody

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à dire à par que c'est le chapitre sur Sabaody... J'suis à sec...**

 **Disclaimer : J'peux vraiment pas avoir Lamy, m'sieur Oda ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Mel72000 : Il fait peut-être frais dans le bunker, mais faut bien que je sorte acheter la nourriture... Sinon je m'en suis bien tiré aux exam', merci :)**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya : Nan, il va pas y croire, surtout vu comment ça va se passer quand il va la revoir... possible que ce soit l'engueulade avant les câlins. Contente que tu l'ai trouvé triste, j'ai réussi mon coup !**

 **Kaze D Cam : T'es quand même vachement méchante avec Law quand même, je comprends pourquoi tu adores quand il s'en prend plein la gueule X) Et non, au contraire, j'adore les reviews de trpis kilomètres, je m'entraîne à en faire de même, mais c'est loin d'être gagné. Pour le roi... Bah j'ai pas retransmis la déclaration, ça s'appelle la diplomatie, et l'envie de garder une de ses revieweuses en vie :)**

 **Quand au combo Lamy + Silka... Oh le joyeux bordel. P'tes ben que je pourrais faire un OS avec ces deux-là... Le monde n'y survivrait pas XD**

 **Kuro Neko : Pleurer ? Mais pourquoi ? *la fille qu'a pas chialé pendant qu'elle écrivait le chapitre (Conscience : Sans cœur !)* Law apprendra que Lamy est vivante sur Punk Hazard, le pauvre... Pour le Lamy x Zoro... Bah je sais pas... *la fille girouette***

 **Laerien Faelivrin : Ouah, je pensais pas que j'arriverai à en émouvoir autant, j'étais assez blasé en l'écrivant ce chapitre moi ! (Conscience : Bah on fera le test de le lire avec une musique triste... Si tu chiales, c'est que t'es pas encore irrécupérable).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Retour à Sabaody**

Lamy sous sa forme féline sauta agilement sur une bulle qui éclata sous son poids, se réceptionnant ensuite sur le sol avec aisance. Elle était arrivée à Sabaody après deux ans, et n'avait plus qu'à aller retrouver ceux qui devaient déjà être là au bar de Shakky. Mais bon, elle profitait un peu de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les pattes dans un environnement agréable, et pas dans la neige par zéro degré ou dans des couloirs de pierre froids et inhospitaliers. Quoique, sa petite forme avait été très pratique pour échapper la plupart du temps à Chenoa dès qu'elle avait fait une blague. Son odeur se fondait dès alors parmi celle des autres chats qui chassaient les rats du fort, et il fallait vraiment tomber nez à nez avec elle pour la reconnaître. Bon, en même temps les trois cicatrices qui traçaient trois lignes parallèles en diagonale de sa joue droite étaient facilement visible sous cette forme, n'ayant pas de mèche de cheveux pour les cacher.

Elle pouvait dire que les ours-élastiques ne l'avaient pas loupé. Leurs griffes étaient recouvertes d'une substance qui avaient les mêmes propriétés que le Haki. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu se régénérer et qu'elle avait ramassé une palanqué de cicatrices lors de son dernier combat, face à tout un groupe. Mais les plus visibles étaient celles sur son visage, et sur sa hanche gauche. Les traces de griffes sur cette dernière partaient du haut de sa hanche, passaient sur le devant de son corps pour finir leur course à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Même lorsqu'elle s'entraîna ensuite avec les soldat du fort de Liwanu, elle n'en avait pas eu, même avec leur Haki de l'armement. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier... Elle était une vraie brêle, elle n'arrivait même pas à ne recouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, ce qui avait bien fait marrer Hankan, par ailleurs. Heureusement qu'elle s'en sortait mieux avec celui de l'observation, sinon ce dernier aurait eut encore plus de raison de rire d'elle et de la taquiner.

Une odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue lui fit alors lever le museau. En la reconnaissant, malgré le fait qu'elle ait légèrement changé en deux ans, elle sourit et vint s'abriter dans les ombres d'une ruelle pour se retransformer en humaine. Elle garda par contre ses oreilles et sa queue, c'était vachement pratique pour avoir plus d'équilibre et d'écoute, elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était vers les zones de non-droits de l'archipel. Elle ne voulait pas se faire bêtement attaquer.

Elle remit correctement ses lunettes juste devant ses oreilles – elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'en garder une paire en souvenir de son entraînement, et surtout parce que cela pourrait lui être utile sur une île hivernale – et réajusta la sangle de son nodachi sur son épaule. Elle se lança alors à la poursuite de l'odeur connue, et tomba rapidement sur son petit renne préféré au détour d'une ruelle.

\- Salut Chopper !

Il se retourna, et il lui sourit en la saluant à son tour. Il avait changé, le benjamin de l'équipage qui lui sauta dans les bras, heureux de la revoir. Elle le reposa au sol, et l'examina. Son renne préféré portait un débardeur rayé jaune et blanc, un short rouge, ainsi qu'un chapeau bleu clair et son ancien chapeau rose dessous, celui-ci laissant passer ses bois. Il avait un sac bleu sur son épaule, qui devait contenir ses affaires. Lamy était vraiment contente de revoir son ami et confrère après presque deux ans passés à enseigner.

Ils se remirent en route, parlant de leurs entraînements respectifs, et Chopper fut horrifié quand elle lui montra ses cicatrices. Il avait bien remarqué le début des cicatrices sur sa hanche, comme elle portait une chemise blanche dont les pans étaient noués en-dessous de sa poitrine et que son pantalon ne remontait pas très haut, mais celles cachées sous une mèche de cheveux bruns qui couvrait tout la partie droite de sa figure étaient assez impressionnantes. À peine plus haut et l'œil aurait été touché...

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande avenue, et Chopper en voyant des silhouettes au loin qu'il lui sembla reconnaître, s'écria :

\- Hey Lamy, je crois que ce sont Zoro, Sanji et Robin là-bas !

Il les désigna du doigt, et la brune renifla l'air, avant de grimacer.

\- Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais je peux t'assurer que ce ne sont pas les vrais, ils n'ont pas la même odeur. Enfin, tu peux vérifier, mais c'est ce que je constate. Nous devrions changer de route.

Le petit renne regarda une dernière fois en direction des silhouettes, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance. On va au bar ?

\- Aye, aye, sourit Lamy avant de rire, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à être pressée de revoir tout le monde !

\- Quand je pense que tu ne voulais pas nous rejoindre au départ... Au fait, tu as retrouvé des souvenirs ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Lamy se rembrunit. Même si Law avait sauvé leur capitaine, elle n'était pas sûr que l'équipage prenne bien le fait qu'elle soit sa sœur, alors elle avait décidé d'en parler uniquement à Luffy et Zoro. Et elle s'interrogeait toujours sur son choix, elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon, mais y avait-il réellement un bon choix à partir du moment où elle avait dû choisir entre son frère et ses amis ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Chopper, tu veux bien ?

Le petit médecin sembla comprendre, puisqu'il acquiesça, et changea de sujet. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment, avant de tomber sur Nami et Usopp, qui avaient eux aussi pas mal changé. Pour le sniper, elle avait même eut du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Chopper leur parla des sosies supposés de Zoro, Sanji et Robin, et Nami lui expliqua qu'effectivement, un groupe se faisait passer pour leur équipage. Elle eut ensuite un sourire taquin, et se tourna vers Lamy en ajoutant :

\- Par contre, aucun sosie de toi, désolée !

\- De toute façon, rétorqua Lamy amusée et faussement dédaigneuse, personne n'aurait su se faire passer pour moi.

La navigatrice grimaça, et ajouta :

\- Ben si tu voyais mon sosie... Franchement ça fait peur. En tout cas tu as bien changée Lamy, même si – elle désigna la poitrine de la brune – ça n'a toujours pas prit d'importance.

La médecin lui tira la langue, et les deux filles rirent, alors que les deux garçons étaient un peu gêné par la conversation. Ils reprirent la route directement vers le Sunny, les deux autres en connaissant l'emplacement, et ils firent le récapitulatif de qui étaient déjà là. Zoro, qui d'ailleurs avait été le premier arrivé, Sanji, Franky, Brook, même s'il était devenu Soul King, et bien sûr eux quatre. Il ne manquait plus que Robin et Luffy.

Ils retrouvèrent l'archéologue sur le navire, avec évidemment Franky, qui avait fait... Lamy ne savait quoi avec son corps, mais de son avis c'était encore pire qu'avant. Quoiqu'elle devait tout de même bien avouer que certains trucs étaient assez drôles, comme la mini-main dans la grande main, ou le fait qu'il puisse changer de coupe de cheveux dès qu'il appuyait sur son nez. Alors que Chopper et Ussop étaient en extase devant le cyborg, Lamy prit sa petite forme animale et sauta dans les bras de Robin en quémandant des caresses. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela lui avait manqué !

Rayleigh et Shakky vinrent cependant interrompre les retrouvailles, leur annonçant que Brook allait arriver, et que la Marine se mobilisait pour arrêter le faux équipage des Mugiwara. Le vieil homme prit alors Nami à part pour lui montrer comment naviguer avec un bateau enduit comme le Sunny, tandis que Shakky leur donnait une Vivre Card pour que Luffy puisse les retrouver, étant à son tour sur l'archipel. Rayleigh leur conseilla de se rendre au Groove 42, qui donnait sur la mer, et que le reste de l'équipage ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Chopper s'empressa de se désigner volontaire pour aller les chercher, vu que Luffy était un aimant à catastrophes, et fila. Rayleigh allait le suivre quand son regard se posa sur la brune dans les bras de Robin, qui reprit sa forme humaine, gardant juste ses deux oreilles de chat.

Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche aux pans noués, d'un pantalon noir ample retenu à sa taille par un foulard blanc tacheté de noir, dans lequel était glissé son wakisachi, alors que son nodachi reposait sur son épaule droite. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en deux couettes basses, comme il y a deux ans, mais une mèche cachait la partie droit de son visage, ne laissant qu'un œil gris acier visible. Deux oreilles dépassaient de la masse capillaire, et juste devant se trouvaient une paire de lunettes. Le vieil homme eut un fin sourire, elle ressemblait assez à son frère, finalement, malgré les différences physiques.

\- Petite, si tu as retrouvé la mémoire, dis-le à Luffy.

Elle blêmit légèrement, comprenant qu'il savait, se demandant d'ailleurs comment, avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

\- J'ai l'intention de le lui dire, vous pouvez partir tranquille.

Rayleigh rit, avant d'enfin s'en aller. Ses amis furent curieux mais ne demandèrent rien, elle était revenue alors qu'au départ elle était rentrée dans l'équipage pour retrouver ses souvenirs, et ils étaient bien heureux qu'elle soit avec eux.

Brook les rejoignit bientôt, arrivant par poisson-volant, et demandant comme à son habitude à voir les petits culottes des demoiselles... Ce qui lui valut un bon coup de pied de Nami, alors que Lamy allait déprimer dans un coin.

Pourquoi ne côtoyait-elle que des pervers ?

Elle passerait sous silence sa période de chaleur dû à son Zoan maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le saturnisme au fort, avec Hankan qui n'avait pas arrêté de la taquiner à ce sujet. Surtout à cause d'Hankan. À ce moment-là elle aurait tout donné pour avoir un bracelet en Kairouseki pour en juguler les effets.

Et dire qu'elle allait devoir supporter Sanji ET Brook... Elle remerciait presque Davy Jones que Luffy, Usopp et Zoro ne soient pas comme eux. Même Franky était limite parfois.

D'ailleurs le squelette vivant demanda où était les absents, et Robin lui répondit que Chopper était parti les chercher.

\- Hé, les voilà ! cria Franky en tournant la tête vers un point dans le ciel.

Lamy se releva pour voir venir un oiseau gigantesque qui portaient les quatre membres manquants. Ils se mirent au bastingage pour les saluer alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle sentit que Luffy, Zoro et Sanji avaient beaucoup progressé, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Cette séparation bien que douloureuse avait été utile.

Soudain, sans qu'on ne sache trop pourquoi, le cuisinier se mit à saigner du nez. Beaucoup. Au point qu'il en tomba de l'oiseau. Lamy fut la plus réactive et se transforma en chat géant, passa son avant-train au-dessus de la rambarde et le choppa au vol avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau. Son poids faillit les faire basculer, mais elle réussit à le ramener sur le pont alors que Luffy, Zoro et Chopper descendaient de l'oiseau.

Elle s'occupa de stopper de l'hémorragie alors que le blond murmurait '' des femmes... Des belles femmes'', ce qui l'inquiéta. On aurait dit qu'il était encore plus atteint qu'avant. Soudain, un sifflement retentit, et le bateau tangua.

\- La Marine nous a trouvé ! s'égosilla Usopp, l'œil collé à sa longue-vue.

Sauf qu'un navire se mit en travers de la route des navires de la Marine, les empêchant par la même occasion de leur tirer dessus.

\- C'est le symbole des Kujas, fit remarquer Robin.

\- Kuja ? s'étonna Nami.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Lamy en s'arrêtant de soigner deux secondes Sanji, ce qu'elle regretta amèrement après.

Puisque lorsque l'archéologue finit d'expliquer, Brook puis Usopp regardèrent tour à tour dans la longue-vue, et furent subjugués par Boa Hankock, la princesse pirate et Shishibukai. Le cuisinier les rejoignit, profitant que la brune ne le soignait plus, et prit à son tour la longue-vue, pour se faire changer en pierre. Que quelques secondes, mais c'était déjà de trop.

\- Mais quand est-ce que ce crétin va comprendre qu'il faut qu'il m'obéisse que je le soigne ? Je lui avais dit de rester tranquille ! grommela-t-elle.

Quoique le blond finit par déprimer quand il appris que Luffy était ami avec la jeune femme. Bien fait. Nami ramena finalement l'ordre sur le pont et, reprenant son rôle de navigatrice, ordonna à l'équipage de baisser les voiles et de larguer les amarres. Ils arrivèrent à s'enfoncer dans l'eau, échappant ainsi à la Marine. Comme Luffy courait d'un bout à l'autre du navire, Lamy se résigna à devoir parler en deux fois, et s'approcha de Zoro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai besoin de te parler. Peut-on aller dans un endroit calme, s'il te plaît ?

Le sabreur jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, et devait s'avouer que l'ambiance était loin d'être au calme.

\- Très bien, montons dans la vigie.

* * *

 *** se casse s'abriter dans son bunker***

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira donc dans deux semaines, vendredi 28 juillet.**

 **Une review pour faire diminuer le sadisme de l'auteur ?**


	19. Les ennuis viennent avec le D

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Pile à l'heure, et j'avoue que ça a été dure X) Entre ma mère en congé qui m'engueule dès que je passe plus de deux heures sur l'ordi, ma grand-mère qui vient passer quelques jours à la maison et qui squatte la chambre où se trouve l'ordi familial, le boulot le matin, plus l'arrachage d'une dent de sagesse + une racine d'une autre dent mercredi, j'ai eu la malchance du D. cette semaine ! Et néanmoins assez de talent et de chance pour vous finir ce chapitre à temps...**

 **Nan, en fait j'ai juste piqué l'ordi portable de mon frère qui travaillait, comme ma mère ne vient presque jamais dans ma chambre, j'ai été assez tranquille pour le finir sans problème :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, à part peut-être un ou deux OCs qui traînent...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Mel72000 : Si ça marche ! Bon pendant qu'un chapitre, mais ça marche ! Je suis vraiment moins sadique ! Enfin je crois...**

 **Crocro paul : Joyeux anniv' en retard ! J'ai bien essayé de voir si je pouvais poster ce chapitre ce mercredi pour tomber pile sur la bonne date, mais le dentiste a eut raison de moi X) En espérant que la discussion entre Lamy et Zoro te plaira !**

 **favoria : Bon retour parmi nous ! En espérant que ça continue à te plaire ! Et si fanfiction est assez méchant pour ne pas te prévenir des sorties de cette histoire, laisse-moi deviner... Il ne te ferait pas le même coup pour Night and Fire, par le plus grand de tous les grands hasards ?**

 **Kaze D Cam : Eh non, je n'ai pas paniqué, t'avais prévenu du retard ! Pi excuse-moi, mais postez une review pour dire qu'on ne mettra pas de review à l'auteur sadique... C'est pas logique et ça casse le délire X) Et ils ne vont pas tarder à se retrouver, c'est bientôt Punk Hazard... Law va risquer plus d'une crise cardiaque, et son cœur va être ballotté dans tous les sens...**

 **Et je ferais sans doute la connerie de l'OS Silka et Lamy. Pour Noël sûrement. J'aurais fait ma surconsommation de sucre à ce moment-là.**

 **OUI, CÂLIN A CHOPPY ! Et Lamy a ''oublié'' le petite parce qu'elle a devant elle le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle a donc joué pour sa survie... Et ignoré superbement ce qui aurait pu l'énerver. Et non, tu ne m'as pas spoilé pour la mort de Koro-sensei... Que le Diable ait son âme, repose en paix. A la prochaine review donc, en espérant que tu sois plus inspirée ! (Conscience : VIVE LA POLYGAMIE ! *se fait assommer par Aurore*) Toi, ta gueule.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Les ennuis viennent avec le D.**

Lamy se dépêcha de monter à la vigie, suivant Zoro. Elle commençait à être nerveuse, car la réaction du sabreur serait le miroir de celle de l'équipage. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, avec sa manie de faire des siestes n'importe où n'importe quand et de boire comme deux, il était le second de l'équipage, et s'il commençait à se méfier d'elle, sa vie sur le Sunny allait être des plus ardus.

Elle s'assit sur le sol en face du vert, qui l'observait attentivement. Elle commença à jouer avec le nœud du foulard qui lui servait de ceinture, anxieuse, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Heu... Et bien... C'est à dire que... tu vois...

Il la laissa s'enliser et chercher ses mots, la voyant poser nerveusement son regard sur un objet différent toutes les cinq secondes, se tordre les mains ou alors jouer avec son foulard. Il décida d'enfin mettre un terme à son calvaire au bout de quelques minutes, demandant de lui dire simplement les choses, ou alors de revenir plus tard, il voulait faire une sieste lui...

\- J'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

\- C'est bien, et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? répondit-il en se levant, allant chercher une bouteille de saké.

\- Trafalgar D. Lamy. Mon vrai nom est Trafalgar D. Lamy.

Zoro stoppa son geste d'ouvrir la bouteille, la fixant deux secondes, avant de déboucher la boisson et d'en prendre une gorgée.

\- Et ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux, étonnée. Était-il idiot ou le faisait-il exprès ? Avait-il seulement lu l'article après la bataille de Marineford, qui parlait de l'action de son frère pour sauver son capitaine ? Ou alors il avait oublié... Le connaissant, c'était sans doute ça. Elle serra ses poings sur ses genoux, et après avoir déglutit, souffla :

\- Je suis la sœur du Shishibukai Trafalgar Law.

Il lui tendit soudain la bouteille de saké qu'elle prit d'une main tremblante avant de la poser au sol à côté d'elle, sans comprendre le pourquoi du geste. Elle était perplexe. Il s'en aperçut, et haussant les épaules, expliqua :

\- Tu sais, j'en ai strictement rien à faire que tu ais de la famille dans un autre équipage, après tout, c'était le cas de Luffy... Donc arrête de te prendre la tête, bois un coup et lâche-toi, la stressée.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'énerva. Le fait qu'il prenne ça à la légère, ou qu'il se moque d'elle parce qu'elle était nerveuse. Néanmoins ses yeux virèrent à l'ambre et elle gronda, les crocs découverts. Ce qui ne perturba pas plus que cela le sabreur. Il s'approcha tranquillement, et vint gratter entre les deux oreilles, évitant cependant la main griffue qui tenta de l'en empêcher pour ne pas mourir de honte.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'ailleurs d'arriver à la brune, puisqu'à peine Zoro eut-il commencé à la grattouiller entre les oreilles que sa queue apparut, et qu'elle se rapprocha de lui pour ronronner contre son torse, son Zoan prenant pas sur elle... Elle finit par s'en rendre rapidement compte, et s'écarta, rouge de gêne, en arrêtant immédiatement d'utiliser son fruit pour éviter d'autres problèmes. Le sabreur eut un sourire narquois en reprenant sa bouteille de saké.

\- T'es un gentil minou, allez, descends donc et laisse-moi tranquille tu veux.

Lamy péta un boulon intérieur. Nan mais il se prenait pour qui à l'appeler comme ça ? Elle n'était pas un vulgaire minou ! Elle était un Caith Sith, elle était un Dieu parmi les chats, elle était...

Elle était virée de force de la vigie.

\- JE JURE QUE JE ME VENGERAI ZORO, T'AS INTERÊT A COUVRIR TES ARRIERES ! hurla-t-elle accrochée à l'échelle.

Et Robin en bas sur le pont eut un léger sourire, ce qui interpella Nami.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Lamy n'est pas du genre revancharde, je m'inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Zoro, cela risque de mal tourner...

Le sourire de la brune s'agrandit alors que la petite médecin redescendait près d'elles, et se transforma avant de sauter sur la rambarde, ses yeux lançant des éclairs tout autour d'elle. L'archéologue se rapprocha du chat et s'accoudant à ses côtés, murmura :

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur...

\- Robin, tu connais la notion de vie privée ? demanda en soupirant Lamy, avant d'esquisser sur ses babines un discret sourire.

Son amie avait encore espionné une de ses conversations à l'aide de son fruit, mais ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça qu'elle sache pour sa famille. Après tout, c'était sa plus proche amie, et elle lui faisait pleinement confiance. Robin ne dirait rien tant qu'elle voudrait laisser ça secret. Mais elle était tout de même soulagée qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de remarque à propos de son frère. Quoi que... En voyant le regard malicieux qu'arbora soudain la brune, Lamy eut une légère inquiétude.

Elle n'oserait tout de même pas la taquiner à ce sujet ?

Enfin, Robin ne le fit pas immédiatement, lui caressant simplement la tête alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa vengeance sur le vert... Elle trouverait le moyen de lui faire payer au centuple la honte qu'elle avait éprouvée.

Soudain, alors que Chopper tentait sur le pont de rééduquer Sanji pour éviter qu'il ne saigne à nouveau du nez au point d'en faire une hémorragie, Ussop qui observait les alentours à l'aide d'une longue-vue cria qu'il y avait une ombre qui ressemblait à un bateau à leurs trousses. Zoro descendit alors précipitamment de la vigie, espérant un combat.

L'ombre était bien un navire, tiré par une vache marine, qui vint les tamponner, dans l'espoir sans doute de faire éclater leur bulle de revêtement, et alors que Franky courait à la barre pour dégager le Sunny, Nami sembla reconnaître l'animal qui tractait le bateau ennemi.

\- Mais... C'est Meuh-Meuh !

L'animal en l'entendant s'arrêta, et se mit face au Sunny pour observer la rousse. Puis son regard dévia vers Sanji et Luffy, à qui visiblement cette vache des mers disait quelque chose. Elle sembla terrifiée, et se carapata à toute vitesse, oubliant quelque chose derrière elle...

Un drôle de gugusse qui les supplia de l'épargner, alors qu'il venait de crier ''Abattez tous les Mugiwaras !''. Et après il pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient avaler qu'il n'était pas le capitaine du bateau qui venait de partir. Tch, pathétique. Il leur servit au moins à apprendre qu'un monstre marin pouvait tracter un navire, mais connaissant son capitaine, Lamy avait peur que cela ne leur tombe dessus un jour ou un autre.

Leur navigatrice vérifia qu'ils prenaient bien la bonne direction, et ils arrivèrent face à une chute d'eau géante qui d'après ses dires, devrait leur permettre de s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'eau et donc rejoindre l'île des hommes-poissons. Sauf qu'ayant deux D. dans l'équipage, cela ne pouvait pas se passer sans encombre.

Un kraken leur barra le passage, et Luffy se mit en tête de l'apprivoiser pour qu'il tire leur navire... Ce qu'elle avait prédit. Foutu capitaine irresponsable.

Et en prime le bateau de l'autre imbécile les chargea à nouveau, quoique le kraken explosa le navire d'un coup de tentacule.

\- Tiens, les corps des morts ressemblent étrangement à des méduses... songea-t-elle à voix haute sans se douter que Zoro avait fait la même réflexion.

Enfin pour passer une solution fut trouvée, et le trio monstrueux dans des bulles alla rétamer du monstre, tandis qu'elle, ayant enfin trouvé sa vengeance, mit son plan à exécution malgré les ballottements du Sunny... Et quand elle revint sur le pont, les trois n'étaient pas revenu et il faisait un noir d'encre autour d'eux. L'air se faisait plus rare aussi, et elle se transforma en chat pour consommer moins. Mais au moins l'idiot squatteur de navire n'était plus là. Ah si en fait, mais cloué dans un tonneau. Une emmerde de moins, une, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

Par contre il faisait chaud. Très chaud.

\- Nami, c'est normal qu'il fasse aussi chaud ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de la navigatrice, qui regarda de tous les côtés avant de songer à tourner la tête vers le sol.

\- Non, mais nous sommes proches d'une zone volcanique, c'est pour ça... Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant une lumière brillante. Il nous reste pourtant encore trois milles mètres à parcourir...

\- Des ennuis ? proposa le chat en soupirant, plissant les yeux. Comme si le rétrécissement de notre bulle n'était déjà pas suffisamment inquiétant...

Elle ne se trompa pas, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un prédateur des fonds marins, qui ouvrait une gueule béante sur eux. Lamy songea alors à sa mort prochaine avec angoisse, mais néanmoins un peu blasé – vu le nombre de fois où la Mort lui avait fait ''Coucou ! Je suis là mais c'est pas encore ton jour !'', elle en avait le droit – jusqu'à ce qu'un géant ne l'arrête en l'assommant.

Sauf qu'évidemment, tout allait trop bien pour eux, et il se trouva que le géant, nommé Wadastumi, était un subordonné d'un pirate appelé Vander Decken, capitaine d'un bateau fantôme, qui ordonna la destruction du Sunny...

\- Franky, un coup de Burst, vite ! cria Nami, avant que le charpentier ne réponde qu'il n'avait plus assez de carburant.

Ce fut la panique générale sur le navire, jusqu'à ce que le kraken n'intervienne à leur grand étonnement, et ne file une beigne au géant.

Il agissait en fait sous les ordres de Luffy qui avait donc réussi à le domestiquer. Sanji, Zoro et lui tenaient plus que dans une seule bulle, celles du petit brun et du sabreur ayant éclatées... Lamy retint un sourire sur ses babines en croisant le regard du second, il allait sentir passer sa vengeance.

Désormais, le kraken leur servirait donc de moyen de traction... Et Luffy n'avait pas eu de meilleure idée pour le nommer que de l'appeler « Surume », alors qu'il n'était pas un calamar, et encore moins séché. M'enfin c'était Luffy, il ne fallait pas chercher la logique avec lui...

Soudain un grondement retentit, suivit par un rougeoiement au loin, et Nami s'écria :

\- Non ! Le volcan sous-marin est entré en éruption !

Et après on osait dire que les D. étaient chanceux. Non. Ils étaient malchanceux, les pires malchanceux du monde. Mais ils avaient néanmoins juste assez de chance et de talent pour toujours s'en sortir. La preuve ?

Ils étaient en train de fuir une éruption sous-marine, mais ils avaient le kraken qui leur permettait d'aller bien plus vite. Ils devaient plonger dans une énorme faille pour fuir l'éruption et Surume, porté par son instinct de survie, n'hésita pas à y plonger.

Une autre preuve ?

Un éboulement de rochers et de sable étaient en train de leur tomber sur la tête, et personne ne pouvait sortir l'arrêter, puisque cela signifierait simplement la mort, avec la pression. Mais Ussop grâce à son entraînement envoya une bille d'où s'échappèrent des lianes qui retinrent l'éboulement le temps qu'ils fuient.

Beaucoup de malchance contrebalancée par un zeste de chance et de talent, c'était le don – ou la malédiction, selon comment on voyait les choses – du D., d'après Lamy.

Enfin au fond de l'abîme où ils étaient tombés, une lumière brillante les aveuglait, et quand ils furent habitués à la luminosité intense leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de joie. Ils étaient arrivés à destination, ils étaient devant l'île des hommes-poissons. Leur joie et leur excitation étaient sans égale, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs autres monstres marins surgissent devant eux.

Lamy eut un mauvais pressentiment, un pressentiment de D. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il s'agissait de nouveaux ennuis et qu'ils allaient encore plonger la tête la première dedans, avant même leur entrée dans le Shin Sekai ?

Trois hommes-poissons étaient assis sur les monstres marins, et se présentèrent comme des membres du Nouvel Équipage des Hommes-Poissons. Ils leur firent une proposition : soit ils acceptaient de rallier leur équipage, soit ils les couleraient...

Lamy miaula de désespoir. Elle le savait, elle le savait, son équipage ne pouvait pas se tenir loin des ennuis plus de cinq minutes !

Bien évidemment, la réponse de Luffy fut négative, mais avant de répondre, il avait demandé à Franky de refaire le plein. Le brun voulait traverser l'agglomérat de monstres marins avec un coup de Burst. Cela demanderait néanmoins tout l'air restant de la bulle.

Lamy se demanda soudain si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de partir directement à la recherche de son frère. Au moins elle n'aurait pas vu une nouvelle fois son espérance de vie drastiquement réduite...

Le bateau s'élança alors dans l'eau à toute vitesse, passant devant le nez éberlué des hommes-poissons, et traversa la bulle entourant l'île.

Sauf qu'il y avait deux couches, et le revêtement venait de céder à la première... remplie d'eau de mer.

Lamy prit une dernière inspiration avant de se sentir affaiblie et traînée au fond de l'eau, pensant que si elle s'en sortait, elle se tiendrait calme pendant deux semaines...

En exceptant dans ces deux semaines la vengeance contre Zoro, évidemment.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre sortira le 11 août, et pour rentre l'attente moins insoutenable, je vous propose une petit jeu...**

 **A votre humble avis, quelle vengeance Lamy a-t-elle concocté pour notre sabreur doré ?**

 **Celui ou celle qui se rapprochera le plus de la bonne réponse pourra me demander un OS de son choix, ou un bonus pour l'histoire. Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?**

 **A VOS REVIEWS CHERS LECTEURS !**


	20. Saké et Punk Hazard

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Comme vous pourrez le voir, j'ai fait une éclipse pour l'île des hommes-poissons, comme cela n'importait rien d'intéressant en plus... Puis j'ai hâte de faire les "retrouvailles" entre Law et Lamy... X)**

 **Ah, et le prochain chapitre, à cause de mes vacances, ne sera pas avant le vendredi 08 septembre, et comme je ne connais pas encore mon emploi du temps de l'année prochaine, il se pourrait que le jour de sortie change, je mettrai de toute façon à jour les dates d'update sur mon profil à partir de lundi 04 septembre. Et on repassera à un par mois...**

 **Sinon, ce fut Kaze D Cam qui trouva la vengeance de Lamy, donc elle peut me demander un bonus pour l'histoire ou un OS de son choix...**

 **Disclaimer : Quelque chose à moi ? Mais non, vous avez dû rêvez... Tout appartient à Eichiiro Oda !**

 **P.S : Pour alléger la note d'auteur du début, je vais répondre par MP à ceux qui ont un compte (Conscience, oui, vous pouvez dire enfin), mais il est possible que j'en oublie, ça m'est déjà arrivé, donc vous pourrez me taper sur les doigts... (Conscience : c'est pour ça qu'elle les faisait en début de chapitres, pour ne pas zapper).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Saké et Punk Hazard**

Lamy était tombée sur son lit façon étoile de mer, le nez dans l'oreiller, faisant voler pendant quelques secondes les pans de sa veste bleue, laissant entrevoir une chemise blanche dont les plis dépassaient du pantalon. Nami, qui prenait des vêtements dans une commode, lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Franchement ? Je me dis qu'être dans un équipage plus calme qui ne s'attire pas des ennuis toutes les deux minutes serait bien mieux pour moi, on faillit tous se noyer, on a finit en prison à cause d'une vision, Luffy a quand même réussit à provoquer Big Mum, en plus de vaincre Hody Jones... J'en peux plus, j'vais dormir... Réveille-moi avant que notre cher capitaine ne nous embarque dans une autre aventure dingue.

\- J'essayerai, répondit la rousse en souriant, mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas connaître à l'avance la prochaine aventure qui nous tombera sur le nez à cause de cet idiot.

Un miaulement plaintif lui répondit, et elle sortit prendre une douche en riant. Lamy n'avait pas tout à fait tort, vu les événements de ces derniers jours sur l'île des Hommes-poissons. Et presque tout à cause de Luffy, entre le fait d'avoir fait sortir Shirahoshi de sa tour et le combat contre Hody Jones sur le Noah, Nami savait que la petite brune avait manqué plusieurs fois de faire une crise cardiaque, surtout qu'elle semblait avoir une peur panique de perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers, encore plus que tout le reste de l'équipage. La navigatrice avait vu la terreur dans son regard quand ils se battaient tous contre Hody Jones et son équipage, elle avait peur pour eux. Elle ignorait par quoi la brunette était passée, il lui semblait qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs pour réagir ainsi, mais elle ne poserait pas de questions.

Elle croisa dans le couloir Zoro, qui semblait passablement énervé.

\- Tu sais où est Lamy ?

\- Dans notre cabine, elle dort, essaye de ne pas la réveiller d'accord ? Tu pourras toujours la voir plus tard.

\- Oui, oui acquiesça le sabreur en faisant un petit geste de la main, attendant que Nami ne soit plus visible pour faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

En même temps la brunette avait osé remplacer son saké par de l'eau, et avait mis toutes celles dans la cuisine sous clé... Qu'elle avait gardé. Et évidemment, comme c'était une femme, Sanji ne lui avait rien dit. Il se retrouvait donc privé de saké. Elle avait donc mis sa vengeance à exécution. Elle avait tenu parole. Mine de rien, ça montrait qu'elle était bien plus tête brûlée qu'elle ne l'avait déjà montré, personne ne touchait à son alcool s'il voulait rester en vie.

Il claqua la porte de la cabine des filles, pour se recevoir un oreiller dans la tête. Oreiller qui tomba au sol dans un lourd silence alors que Lamy, encore réveillée, se redressait sur son coude.

\- Hors de notre chambre, pervers, fit-elle sur un ton taquin, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'avait mené ici. À moins que ce ne soit ton manque d'orientation qui ne t'ait mené ici dans ta quête d'une bouteille de saké ?

Elle eut droit à un regard noir pour toute réponse, ce qui agrandit son sourire. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, et demanda :

\- Tu t'excuses et je te donne les clés du placard à alcool. Le choix est facile, non ?

\- M'excuser de quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Il était idiot, ou il ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait ? Elle soupira, et lui rappela l'épisode des grattouilles entre les oreilles avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Elle en avait encore un peu honte, surtout parce qu'elle avait apprécié le contact, encore plus qu'avec Robin. Ses joues rougirent encore plus, et elle secoua la tête pour essayer de reprendre contenance afin d'ignorer la bouffée de chaleur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

\- Bon d'accord, j'te demande pardon, bougonna-t-il, maintenant passe-moi la clé.

Elle se leva et alla prendre dans un tiroir de sa commode une petite clé en cuivre qu'elle lui tendit, et qu'il vint récupérer d'un geste vif, avant de repartir en fermant la porte derrière lui. Un immense sourire de D vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Lamy alors qu'elle sortait une autre petite clé de la poche de sa veste légère.

\- J'espère que Sanji est dans la cuisine, juste pour qu'il se fasse engueuler...

* * *

Malheureusement pour Lamy, Zoro n'était pas allé chercher du saké tout de suite, mais avait été réquisitionné par le capitaine pour pêcher... Et ç'avait mal tourné, puisqu'ils avaient choppé et tué un poisson bien plus grand que le navire, les entraînant vers le fond... Elle était remontée fulminante sur le navire, elle aurait dû se douter que sans Nami sur le pont pour les calmer ça ne pouvait que virer à la catastrophe... Catastrophe qui s'aggrava quand le « White Storm », un tourbillon des fonds marins géant, apparut devant le navire.

Et la queue du poisson qu'ils avaient pêché se prit dans le tourbillon, avalant le poisson... et eux avec. Tous se cramponnèrent au navire alors qu'ils étaient ballottés dans tous les sens dans l'œil du tourbillon, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme choc ne les arrête, les faisant lâcher prise.

Un mur noir les avait stoppé, et ils s'interrogeaient sur sa nature quand un œil apparut en plein milieu, les faisant paniquer.

\- On va tous mourir !

Soudain, un cri grave et profond retentit, alors que le mur s'éloignait pour se révéler être finalement une baleine. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu d'un troupeau de baleines. Luffy sembla reconnaître l'une d'elles, à cause de cicatrices sur son front, l'appelant Laboon. Lamy vint demander à Robin qui était-ce, et comme l'archéologue connaissait l'histoire, même si elle n'avait jamais vu la baleine en question, lui raconta. Ce qui expliqua le comportement étrange de Brook, qui avait commencé à pleurer et à les appeler, jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp ne le calme.

Cependant un banc de baleines créait un courant qui pouvait être dangereux, alors Nami reprit les choses en mains et ordonna de tendre les voiles et de suivre la même direction que les animaux marins pour attraper le courant. L'équipage s'exécuta,alors que Brook perché sur une des plate-formes d'un mât commença à chanter le Le Bon Rhum de Binks. Cela attira l'attention d'une baleine qui leur ouvrit un passage, et après un moment – et surtout un décompte alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la surface – l'équipage atteignit enfin le Shin Sekai.

Ils étaient enfin dans la cour des grands, pensa Lamy les yeux brillants, malgré la mer tempétueuse, rugissante autour du navire, alors que des éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Son grand frère était désormais à sa portée, et nul doute qu'avec leur tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, les Mugiwaras le croiseraient bientôt.

Ils saluèrent les baleines qui replongèrent, et commencèrent leur voyage dans la mer déchaînée du Shin Sekai. Pour fêter ça, Zoro alla chercher une bouteille de saké, maintenant qu'il avait la clé... Sauf qu'il revint sur le pont furibond, et prit Lamy par le col de sa chemise, la rapprochant de son visage et la décollant du pont. La brune rentra la tête dans les épaules, cependant elle ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Il y a un problème Zoro ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça, tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas. Où. Est. La. Vraie. Clé ?

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, chantonna-t-elle sous la pluie qui tombait.

Nami vint les séparer, les gratifiant tous deux d'un bon coup de poing en sentant que cela risquait de dégénérer, et elle avait déjà bien assez à gérer sans ça. Elle extorqua la clé à Lamy, et fit promettre à Zoro de ne pas se venger. Il foudroya néanmoins la doctoresse d'un regard noir, et elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

Luffy évita que la situation ne s'envenime en apercevant au loin une île sur laquelle un volcan entrait en éruption.

\- On va sur cette île-là ! s'exclama-t-il des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- NON ! hurla Nami en regardant son poignet, et le Log Pose dessus. C'est hors de question !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est un volcan Nami, un volcan ! N'importe qui en profiterait !

\- Luffy, cette île n'est indiquée par aucune des trois aiguilles ! Même sur le Shin Sekai, ce n'est pas normal !

\- Mais on la voit, donc on s'en tape des aiguilles, débarquons ! ordonna le capitaine, et Lamy se mit à gémir.

Ne lui laisserait-on donc aucun répit pour les aventures engendrées par les décisions irréfléchies de Luffy ? Surtout que...

\- Luffy bordel, cette île est entourée d'une mer de feu, tu veux qu'on y aille comment ! s'horrifia la brune en se retournant vers la mer, ses yeux confirmant ce que son odorat avait décelé avant.

Elle allait ajouter autre chose, quand leur escargophone sonna. Une fois. Deux fois. Luffy se précipita, suivi par le reste de l'équipage, dans la cuisine pour le décrocher, et se stoppa quand il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

Un signal d'urgence.

Il allait décrocher quand Robin le retint.

\- Luffy, moins de 50% des signaux d'urgence sont véridiques...

\- … Cela pourrait très bien être un piège de la Marine, compléta Lamy à sa place. Nous devrions ignorer cet appel.

Cependant le capitaine ne les écouta pas et décrocha avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter.

\- Allô ? Je suis Monkey D Luffy, celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates !

\- Robin, empêche-moi de tuer cet idiot, soupira la doctoresse en gémissant. Il est irrécupérable !

Quoi qu'Usopp s'en occupa à sa place en donnant un taloche au petit brun, avant qu'une voix ne résonne dans la cuisine, demandant de l'aide. Il déclara qu'un samouraï était en train de tuer le groupe avec lui.

\- Où êtes-vous ? l'interrogea Luffy, le combiné en main.

\- Ici... Ici c'est Punk Hazard !

Lamy sursauta au nom, cela lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un cri la coupa dans ses réflexions, et l'escargophone s'éteignit.

\- IL S'EST FAIT TUER ! s'écrièrent dans un bel ensemble Chopper et Usopp.

\- Si on parle de Samouraï Brook... s'enquit Zoro auprès de ce dernier.

\- Oui, c'est sans doute de _ces_ samouraïs. C'est le nom donné aux sabreurs du pays de Wa, une nation très fermée, et neutre puisque non-affiliée au Gouvernement Mondial. Même la Marine craint ces puissants guerriers.

La discussion vira à un brouhaha indistinct, jusqu'à ce que Luffy crie qu'ils allaient sauver le type de l'appel. Des protestations s'élevèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sanji n'intervienne et ne propose un tirage au sort pour que tout le monde ne parte pas. Cette solution fut approuvée par tous, et ils rejoignirent le pont pour tirer à la courte paille. Nami prit les bandes de papier dans sa main, et chacun en prit une.

\- Ceux avec un bout rouge iront sur l'île, déclara la navigatrice, et il y en a quatre, sachant que Luffy ira de toute façon.

Les désignés furent ainsi Zoro, Robin, Lamy qui soupira mais qui fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et Usopp, qui essaya en vain d'échanger sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Nami utilisa son Climat Tact pour former un chemin de nuages au-dessus de la mer de flammes, et les cinq embarquèrent sur le Mini-Mery II, direction Punk Hazard !

Lamy et Usopp ne tardèrent pas au-dessus des flammes à déclarer qu'il faisait trop chaud, jusqu'à ce que le rivage soit visible, et qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Ils tirèrent le Merry sur le sol pour l'éloigner un peu des flammes et s'avancèrent vers une grande porte métallique, qui portait les logos du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine, ainsi qu'un panneau « Danger, Entrée Interdite ».

Mais les mots n'avaient jamais arrêté ni Luffy ni Zoro.

Ce dernier s'avança, et découpa sans hésiter la porte, leur permettant d'entrer. Usopp se mit à paniquer, leur demandant s'ils avaient vraiment envie de provoquer le Gouvernement et la Marine, avant de se souvenir que c'était déjà fait...

Sous la chaleur accablante et étouffante, Luffy et Zoro enlevèrent leur haut, tandis que Robin ôtait son pull, gardant un simple t-shirt. Lamy hésita un peu, son regard déviant sur le torse dénudé du sabreur, avant de secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et enleva à son tour sa veste, avant de nouer les pans de sa chemise sous ses seins. Elle arrêta néanmoins son geste quand elle se souvint d'où elle avait entendu le nom de l'île.

Elle faisait partie du plan de son frère.

Law était ici.

* * *

 **J'aime bien ma fin moi X)**

 **Donc comme dit plus haut, pas de chapitre avant le 08 septembre, enfin ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps, et je mettrai à jour sur mon profil.**

 **Des reviews ?**


	21. Dragon et Centaures

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée ! Petite nouvelle, les chapitres sortiront désormais entre le jeudi et le vendredi, c'est le seul moment viable dans mon emploi du temps :)**

 **On commence à rentrer dans les chapitres qui suivent à nouveau le manga/l'anime, donc j'ai essayé de restreindre au maximum pour ne garder que l'essentiel, donc je ne parle pas de tout, et j'ai fais et ferai pas mal d'ellipse. Mais sinon vous n'auriez pas les ''retrouvailles'' aujourd'hui !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, même Lamy T.T.**

 **Et l'image de couverture représente Lamy, elle a été faite par Kaze D Cam, donc tous les droits et compliments lui reviennent.  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **linavaro2 : Les retrouvailles entre Law et Lamy sont pour bientôt, de même que les réactions de chacun. Et oui, Doflamingo va souffrir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Dragon et Centaures**

Lamy se calma immédiatement. Déjà, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre à 100% que son grand frère était ici, car même s'il l'avait mentionné, il n'avait pas donné de date précise. Donc il pouvait très bien être encore avec son équipage. Deuxièmement, même si son cœur avait fait un bon de joie en se souvenant qu'il était peut-être ici, elle ne devait pas mettre de côté le fait qu'elle était avec Luffy et les autres, et bien que Zoro sache pour son lien de parenté, elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'en toucher un mot à son capitaine... À moins que le sabreur ne l'ait fait pour elle.

De plus, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de comment il allait l'accueillir, et elle devait avouer que cela l'inquiétait un peu. Mais bon, il n'y avait que des chances potentielles, pas de certitudes, donc elle allait devoir agir avec cet espoir mêlé à de l'incertitude au fond de son cœur.

Le petit groupe s'enfonça dans l'île, et au bout de quelques pas la brune avait déjà trop chaud. Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la fournaise qu'était cette île, tout le groupe était atteint, même si Robin et Zoro ne le montraient pas particulièrement. L'archéologue d'ailleurs, en étudiant les structures des bâtiments partiellement détruits et enflammés qui les entouraient, déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'anciens bâtiments du Gouvernement, et non pas d'habitations.

Usopp fit remarquer à cet instant qu'il était étrange que l'homme de l'appel de secours avait dit qu'il faisait froid alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une fournaise incroyable.

\- Il était stupide ! en conclut Luffy, alors que Robin réfléchissait à la possibilité d'un endroit froid sur l'île.

\- De toute façon, stupide ou pas, j'ai pas non plus envie de me retrouver dans un endroit polaire, j'ai déjà donné pendant mon entraînement, merci bien, grommela Lamy, bien qu'elle devait avouer craindre moins le froid que le chaud.

Un craquement sinistre suivit d'un grand fracas les firent tous se retourner, pour se retrouver face à une patte immense... et en levant la tête s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. Usopp se mit à hurler de terreur alors que Luffy s'étonnait que cela existait réellement.

\- Non, c'est une créature mythique, rétorqua Zoro en se préparant à combattre, il n'y aucun moyen que cela soit réel !

Lamy sortit de sa stupeur à ces mots, et légèrement en colère – puisqu'il insinuait d'une certaine façon qu'elle ne pouvait pas exister - cracha :

\- Et moi je suis pas réelle peut-être ? Tu veux que je te botte les fesses pour te prouver qu'une créature mythique peut être réelle ?

\- Toi c'est pas pareil, contredit-il en lui adressant un regard blasé qui lui hérissa le poil.

Robin mit finalement tout le monde d'accord en décrétant que d'après l'apparence, cela ne pouvait être qu'un dragon. Luffy commença alors à courir partout en s'extasiant, alors que le sniper voulait simplement s'enfuir à toutes jambes. La doctoresse l'en empêcha en le retenant par ses bretelles alors qu'il pleurait de peur, même si elle-même n'était pas très rassurée en présence de cet être, qui commença à ouvrir grand la gueule, et attaqua Luffy, qui esquiva.

Puis le dragon commença à les charger, et ils se mirent à courir pour lui échapper. Jusqu'à ce que l'animal ne crache du feu. Ils esquivèrent en vitesse, et leur capitaine rit, soudain excité par le combat qui se profilait, de même que Zoro qui sourit d'impatience.

Le brun activa son Gear Second, et attaqua le dragon d'un coup de poing à la tête, qui ne fit aucun dégât, et l'homme-caoutchou remarqua simplement qu'il était bien blindé. D'un coup de queue l'animal répliqua et envoya valser Luffy malgré l'avertissement de Zoro. Le dragon se tourna ensuite vers eux, et le sabreur sortit deux de ses sabres, et en soupirant Lamy dégaina son nodachi. Ils avaient tenu quoi, allez, dix minutes sans problèmes. C'était pas un record, loin de là...

Robin et Usopp s'écartèrent alors que les deux épéistes faisaient face au dragon.

\- Je sens votre présence-bu... fit une voix caverneuse, et surpris, les deux sabreurs s'écartèrent du rayon d'action de l'animal alors qu'il les attaquait.

\- Ce dragon vient de dire quelque chose ! s'exclama Zoro, alors que Lamy se mordait la lèvre inférieure, inquiète pour la suite des événements.

Ils ne purent ensuite que vérifier l'extrême résistance et force de l'animal lors de leurs attaques suivantes, et Lamy finit par être projetée dans les décombres fumants d'une maison, alors que Luffy venait de revenir vers eux. L e dragon s'envola et rugit :

\- Bu ! Êtes-vous des alliés de ce Shishibukai ?

Et là, Lamy sut que Law était ici. Elle ne savait pas comment exactement, mais son instinct le lui dictait. Elle se tut néanmoins, ne sachant pas si Luffy était au courant pour sa parenté. Ce dernier ignora la question et s'élança pour s'accrocher au dragon dans le ciel. Il cria qu'il y avait quelqu'un de coincé sur le dos de l'animal, puis fit mordre sa propre aile à ce dernier pour qu'il s'écrase.

\- Zoro ! Il arrive !

Le sabreur avait ses trois sabres à la main (et à la bouche), et avec l'aide d'Usopp qui le propulsa dans le ciel, il découpa finalement la tête du dragon qui tomba au sol. Robin réceptionna les deux hommes avec des grandes mains faites à partir de son pouvoir. Ils se remirent sur leurs pieds, et Lamy tenta d'interpeller son capitaine :

\- Luffy...

Mais ce dernier s'était déjà rapproché du cadavre pour aller aider la personne qu'il avait vu coincée. Le groupe s'approcha à son tour alors que le brun tentait de retirer une paire de jambes pas du tout coopératives du corps de l'animal.

\- Il est complètement coincé dans le corps du dragon... chuchota Usopp, un poil déboussolé. Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Aussi, le haut de son corps est coincé mais il parle normalement, pourquoi n'étouffe-t-il pas ? s'interrogeait Robin. Lamy, tu es médecin, tu as une idée ?

Oui, elle en avait bien une, mais cela voudrait dire que Law était passé par là, et connaissant son capitaine, il allait vouloir aider l'homme... Ce qui reviendrait à affronter son frère. Elle espérait vraiment se tromper.

Luffy finit par décoincer le type, qui se révéla être... Une simple paire de jambes. Le brun pensa alors qu'il avait tué la personne, jusqu'à ce que les jambes se relèvent et ne parlent, faisant crier d'étonnement Luffy et Usopp, alors que Lamy soupirait simplement. C'était un coup foireux de son frère, avec son fruit du démon.

Cependant, alors que Luffy s'était rapproché, les jambes demandèrent qui était là, puis se mit à attaquer le brun, dont il sentait la présence. La partie inférieure de corps s'enfuit ensuite, et Luffy lui cria de rejoindre l'équipage. Usopp le frappa sur le crâne en lui hurlant qu'il devait arrêter cette fâcheuse manie de demander à n'importe qui de les rejoindre, mais ce dernier l'ignora avant de poursuivre la paire de jambes.

\- Cela m'inquiète qu'il ait mentionné les Shichibukai... s'inquiéta Robin, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la voix qu'ils pensaient être du dragon.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'un des leurs est sur l'île ? commença à paniquer Usopp, et Lamy l'interrompit alors qu'il allait continuer.

\- Oui, et je sais lequel est-ce. Zoro, fit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné, as-tu parlé à Luffy de...

Le vert hocha simplement la tête, et la brune se permit un petit sourire de soulagement.

\- Il ne devrait pas nous attaquer tant que nous ne le perturbons pas, et si c'est bien celui que je pense, il ne nous fera pas de mal.

\- Qui ? Qui est-il ? s'exclama le sniper.

\- Trafalgar Law. Il a sauvé la vie de Luffy après Marineford, et d'après mes souvenirs, que j'ai récupéré pendant ces deux dernières années... Elle laissa planer un instant de silence, avant de compléter dans un souffle : C'est mon frère aîné.

\- QUOI ?! s'égosilla Usopp, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvelle assez bonne. Ouf, parce qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de les affronter...

Lamy lui adressa un regard blasé, avant de hausser les épaules et de lâcher :

\- Je te parie qu'on arrivera quand même à se mettre dans les ennuis et à ce que cela concerne Law. Surtout avec Luffy.

Un simple gémissement lui répondit en provenance du sniper, alors que Robin lui passa une main dans le dos, sentant qu'elle aurait préféré éviter la confrontation inévitable avec son frère avec Luffy dans les parages. Zoro ne pipa mot, mais lui adressa un simple regard qui la réconforta un peu.

Malgré son frère, elle faisait partie de leur équipage, et il ne laisserait pas le Shichibukai la blesser s'il réagissait mal.

* * *

Lamy bénissait pour une fois son entraînement, qui lui permettrait de tenir face au froid rigoureux auquel ils seraient exposés prochainement. Ils se trouvaient devant un lac, sur la rive des terres embrassées et chaudes, alors que sur l'autre rive s'étendaient des montagnes glacées qui, d'après les dires de Brook qui les avait appelé il y a peu, le reste de l'équipage serait en danger... Et d'après les dernières attaques dont ils avaient été victimes, réciproquement d'un centaure à pattes de léopard et d'un centaure à corps de girafe, elle sentait que son frère était de l'autre côté, et elle était à la fois impatiente de le revoir et anxieuse, parce qu'avec Luffy tout pouvait arriver (Rien qu'un exemple, qui datait d'à peine quelques minutes, avant d'être attaqué, il avait réussi à coller la paire de jambes qu'il avait décollé du dragon à son dos et ressemblait désormais à un centaure).

Et s'il lui en voulait pour être dans un équipage différent du sien ?

Et si Luffy faisait une connerie comme à son habitude, et que cela dérangeait ses plans ?

Non, en fait elle n'était pas uniquement inquiète, mais elle avait peur, peur de la réaction de son frère, cela faisait tout de même la deuxième fois qu'il la croyait morte... à moins qu'il n'ait gardé l'espoir qu'elle soit vivante, mais elle en doutait franchement.

Elle se concentra néanmoins sur le problème du groupe en ce moment même : traverser le lac. Zoro proposa de nager, et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui foutre une taloche derrière la tête en lui rappelant qu'ils étaient trois à ne pas pouvoir nager. Elle reçut en retour un regard noir et un ''Tu veux te battre ?'' alors qu'il dégainait à moitié un de ses sabres. Elle l'ignora simplement, comme Nami n'était pas là pour calmer le jeu si elle y entrait, et le sabreur dut le sentir car il rengaina. Luffy proposa alors que ceux qui n'étaient pas maudits par les eaux portent les autres, avec Lamy sous sa forme animale pour qu'elle prenne moins de place et pèse moins lourd. Cependant Usopp refusa tout net, alors que Zoro commençait à s'étirer, totalement d'accord. Le sniper se résigna donc à utiliser une de ses Pop Green pour créer un bateau banane, et des rames à partir de plantes aux larges feuilles rondes et à la tige résistante.

\- Tu as toutes sortes de graines, c'est magnifique, le complimenta Robin, et Usopp répondit qu'il avait trouvé des plantes pratiques en allant s'enfoncer dans les zones dangereuses sur l'Archipel des Boyn.

La petite équipe monta sur le bateau et commença à traverser le lac. Lamy s'était transformé en chat pour résister au froid qui commençait à s'installer, mais aussi pour pouvoir tourner en rond dans la barque sur ses petites pattes. Elle était vraiment inquiète à propos de tout, de ses amis, de son frère et des ennuis qu'ils allaient forcément s'attirer sur l'île.

\- Lamy, arrête de tourner et viens nous aider à ramer, lui conseilla Zoro.

Elle se retransforma et obéit alors qu'il lui passait une rame, et il vint lui grattouiller le dessus de la tête. Il obtint un ronron sonore, deux oreilles de chat pointant dans la chevelure brune, avant qu'elle ne rougisse et ne lui enlève la main en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

\- T'avais l'air nerveuse, se justifia-t-il simplement sous les yeux rieurs de Robin, et Lamy rougit encore plus.

Elle grogna un remerciement pour l'attention, qu'elle aurait néanmoins préféré venir de l'archéologue, car elle se sentait un poil déboussolée par ce qu'elle ressentait quand c'était les mains puissantes et calleuses du sabreur qui la grattouillait.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car un rocher lancé par un des centaure qui les avait précédemment attaqué fonça droit sur eux, et s'écrasa dans l'eau juste à côté de la barque, provoquant un fort remous.

\- Encore ce centaure ! cria Luffy en descendant de la poupe de la barque.

Sauf qu'au lieu de s'énerver, il lui hurla s'il voulait rentrer dans l'équipage, se récupérant un coup de rame de Lamy sur le crâne alors qu'Usopp et Zoro lui criaient d'arrêter de vouloir recruter des créatures bizarres. Le centaure l'ignora, et souffla dans une corne dont l'appel résonna au-dessus du lac.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... souffla la doctoresse en se transformant à demi.

\- Boss ! hurla le centaure après son appel à la corne de brume.

\- Boss ? Le gars au Den Den Mushi a dit « Boss » lui aussi, remarqua Usopp, mais il ne continua pas, coupé à nouveau par la voix du centaure :

\- Les intrus s'enfuient ! Achevez-les s'il vous plaît !

\- Quelque chose est apparu sur l'autre rive, signala Robin, et tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir sur l'autre rive un groupe de silhouettes, dont une plus imposante et massive que les autres.

\- C'est le « Boss » vous pensez ? demanda Lamy un poil anxieuse, serrant la main sur son nodachi.

\- Dans ce cas-là, l'appel lui était destiné, en conclut le sniper. Il ne devrait donc pas nous faire mal, si ?

La question restait sans réponse, alors que la barque se rapprochait de la rive gelée, leur permettant à tous de mieux distinguer le groupe sur cette rive.

\- Ce sont tous... commença Robin, coupée par Zoro qui compléta :

\- … des centaures.

\- Cool ! fit Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux. Vous croyez qu'ils voudraient nous rejoindre aussi ?

\- Sûrement pas ! s'énerva Usopp en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne.

\- Euh... Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose d'important, déglutit Lamy. C'est bien un samouraï qui a tué leurs amis ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? l'interrogea Robin, avant de comprendre là où son amie voulait en venir.

La brune la désigna ainsi que le sabreur, pouvant tous deux passer pour des samouraïs, enfin surtout Zoro...

\- Oh. Ils vont être certains que nous sommes des intrus... ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! s'effraya Usopp.

\- J'aurais dû me taire, je suppose... soupira la brune, avant qu'un premier tir de n'arrive sur eux, que Zoro trancha.

Elle dégaina sa lame en soupira à nouveau. Fallait éviter de chavirer maintenant...

* * *

\- Il y a un problème Lamy ? demanda Zoro en la voyant la main sur la bouche, son teint tirant légèrement sur le vert.

\- J'ai le mal des transports... gémit-elle en tombant sur le dos, retenue par Robin pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, après une secousse assez forte du centaure crocodile sur lequel ils étaient.

\- Oh, je crois que je connais un moyen de faire passer ça, yohohoho ! s'exclama Brook qui avait retrouvé le groupe. Voudrais-tu me montrer ta petite culotte ?

\- MÊME PAS EN RÊVE BROOK ! répliqua Lamy en se relevant, avant de retomber, le visage vert. J'suis malade...

La question était de savoir si leur bain forcé ne jouait pas dans son mal-être. Oui, car sur le lac, ils avaient fini par se faire toucher par un tir du « Boss », aka Barbe-brune, alias le centaure crocodile qui leur servait de transport. Ils étaient tous tombés à l'eau, et Zoro et Usopp avaient dû récupérer les utilisateurs de fruit du démon pour qu'ils ne se noient pas. Si Brook n'était pas arrivé pour occuper le groupe de centaures et leur laisser le temps de rejoindre la rive, ils seraient morts, soit à cause des centaures, soit à cause des requins qui pullulaient dans le lac. Ils étaient ressortis mouillés, gelés, et avec l'aide de leur ami musicien ils avaient battus les centaures et leur avaient piqués leurs vêtements chauds. Non mais. Luffy avait même réussit à forcer leur chef à leur servir de transport pour aller de l'autre côté des montagnes enneigées.

C'était bien la seule chose que Lamy pouvait lui reprocher alors qu'elle retenait un énième haut-le cœur. Et elle ne pouvait pas se transformer en chat géant par cette température sans se geler les coussinets, et après elle avait des engelures très chiantes à soigner. Elle avait donné pendant son entraînement, elle ne recommencerait pas, merci bien. Quoi qu'en fait, pensa-t-elle après une autre secousse, il serait peut-être préférable qu'elle se gèle les coussinets. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur ce que les autres disaient.

Elle ne sentit plus à un moment donné la présence de Robin à ses côtés et allait se relever quand soudain, une odeur qui lui était très familière lui parvint, et elle entendit clairement son capitaine s'écrier :

\- Oi ! Oi ! Mais c'est toi ! C'est moi, tu sais, moi ! Merci pour cette fois-là !

La brune écarquilla les yeux, comprenant rapidement à qui Luffy s'adressait, et ce que confirma Zoro.

\- Ce type, c'est le type qu'on a rencontré sur Sabaondy, Trafalgar Law...

* * *

 **Oui, c'était pour ça que retrouvailles était entre "...". Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, ne ?**

 ***voit les lecteurs qui brandissent leurs tomates et une lectrice particulièrement furax les enjoindre à se révolter contre l'auteur et à prendre le contrôle de l'histoire* Kaze D Cam, attends, on peut trouver un arrangement, hein, j'te jure que je l'ai pas fait - vraiment - exprès !**

 **MON BUNKER ADORE ATTENDS-MOI !**

 **P.S : le prochain chapitre sortira dans un mois, entre le jeudi 05 et le vendredi 06 octobre.**

 **P.P.S : Une review pour vous aider à vous libérer de votre frustration et à vous rendre zen ?**


	22. Le chat et les Yétis

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Whow, je vous ai vraiment laissé sur votre faim la dernière fois... Vous avez de la chance, j'ai failli être en retard en prime, les joies de la Terminale S ! Bon plus sérieusement, je crois que vos menaces n'ont eu aucun effet... Je suis toujours aussi maso X) !**

 **Je vous laisse lire donc au plus vite, déclarant seulement que rien ne m'appartient, à part l'histoire.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kuro Neko : Mais c'était le but très chère... J'espère que tu as bien profité des tes vacances ! Oui, plein de Zoro x Lamy, c'était trop tentant... Et la fin aussi, depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, j'adore ce genre de fin X)**

* * *

 **Les chats et les Yétis ne font pas bon ménage**

Le cœur de Smoker battait dans sa poche, et Law se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer le Marine – s'il l'avait voulu, cela serait déjà fait – et encore moins de remettre l'organe aux mains de César. Ce cinglé n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être intenable.

\- Hé ho ! Tu me reconnais ?

Il se retourna à l'interpellation, et fronça les sourcils en voyant arriver vers lui Barbe-Brune... Mais n'y avait-il pas quelqu'un sur sa tête ? Il soupira en reconnaissant la silhouette.

\- Chapeau de Paille.

Le petit brun ne perdit pas de temps pour venir à sa rencontre, et déjà il s'armait de patience. Il n'avait que ça à faire, que diable ! Et il devait avouer que la vitalité dont faisait preuve le jeune Supernova lui rappelait bien trop Lamy pour qu'il soit calme en sa présence. Il l'avait sauvé sur un coup de tête en partie parce qu'il lui avait fait penser à elle.

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber sur toi ici ! s'enthousiasma le plus jeune qui se stoppa face à lui. Merci mille fois encore pour avoir soigné mes blessures ! Mais... Où sont passés l'ours qui parle et les autres ? Zut, je suis sûr que ça lui aurait fait encore autant plaisir que de te voir !

Le brun tiqua à cette phrase, mais il pensa simplement qu'une femme de l'équipage du brun avait le béguin pour lui. Au fond de lui, il avait une légère préférence pour la rousse dont l'avis de recherche était plus qu'alléchant...

\- Je suis surpris de te voir encore en vie, répondit-il de façon neutre. Mais tu ne me dois rien, n'en fais pas des tonnes. Ne considère pas avoir une dette envers moi, je n'ai fait ça que parce que j'avais envie. On est avant tout tous deux des pirates

Luffy lui répondit qu'il était d'accord à ce sujet, mais ajouta néanmoins que s'il devait considérer son acte comme une dette, il avait les moyens de la rembourser. Cela fit froncer les sourcils du médecin. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans sa réponse... Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée intempestive des marines dont il venait de défaire leur chef. Il pesta entre ses dents, et Luffy se tourna vers Barbe-Brune pour s'assurer que ses coéquipiers allaient bien,. Il aperçut Robin qui lui désigna la Marine, puis Lamy toujours malade et enfin les soldats. Il comprit le message, pas un mot sur Lamy à Law tant qu'il y avait du monde dans les parages. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir son vis-à-vis échanger l'âme de Tashigi qui venait de le charger contre celle de Smoker. Usopp lui hurla soudain de se dépêcher.

\- Dis Law, je voulais te demander...

\- Tes amis et toi, allez derrière ce bâtiment, répondit-il en désignant le centre de recherches. Vous y trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Et je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt... lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la grande porte d'entrée du centre.

Oh, oui, ils se reverraient sans aucun doute bientôt, pensa Law en refermant la porte derrière lui. Luffy pouvait être un atout de taille pour faire tomber Doflamingo. Mais pour cela, il devait détruire le SAD... Il palpa la poche qui contenait le cœur de Smoker et sourit fourbement. Un plan se dessinait déjà dans sa tête...

* * *

Le groupe de Luffy avait retrouvé les autres là où le leur avait indiqué Law. Leur personnalité avaient été échangée par le Shishibukai et il y avait des enfants avec eux, étrangement de taille bien au-dessus de la normale pour la plupart, mais ils allaient bien dans l'ensemble. Ils avaient tous trouvé refuge dans un bâtiment abandonné, et pendant que Luffy écoutait de la bouche de Barbe-Brune attaché l'histoire de l'île, Chopper – dans le corps de Sanji – examinait Lamy qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Visiblement, elle n'était pas seulement malade à cause du transport.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Robin alors que le médecin se relevait.

\- Elle a juste attrapé froid, mais comme son corps n'y est plus habitué, il réagit violemment. Il faut juste qu'elle évite de reprendre un bain glacé le temps que son organisme s'adapte et se stabilise... Avec sa régénération lui donner un médicament ne lui fera que peu d'effet si je ne rajoute pas un tout petit peu d'eau de mer, mais dans son état ça pourrait être pire que le mal. Je vais examiner les enfant maintenant, déclara-t-il.

Robin acquiesça, et alla demander au samouraï – en fait, juste deux parties de lui, les jambes que Luffy avait récupéré et la tête pour le groupe de Sanji – de faire apparaître un manteau plus chaud pour la brune, ce qu'il accepta de faire rapidement avant de partir à la recherche de son torse que Brook avait croisé, accompagné par le squelette lui-même, Sanji - dans le corps de Nami – et Zoro.

Lamy se sentit rapidement un peu mieux, et elle proposa son aide à Chopper, voulant trouver de quoi souffraient les enfants. Et lorsqu'ils terminèrent leurs batteries d'examen, la brune était aussi blanche que la neige, horrifiée, et Chopper était hors de lui. Ils savaient désormais pourquoi les enfants étaient depuis quelques minutes les uns après les autres en train de souffrir, s'effondrant sous la douleur.

\- Comment peut-on faire ça à des enfants... souffla-t-elle en ayant un haut-le-cœur.

Le petit médecin, enfin plus si petit que ça dans le corps de Sanji, s'avança vers le centaure crocodile, et le confronta pour comprendre, mais ce dernier ne savait absolument rien et pensait honnêtement que César aidait les enfants. Pourtant...

\- Du NHC10. C'est que j'ai trouvé avec Lamy dans leur organisme. C'est une drogue stimulante qui n'est utilisée que par quelques médecins dans le monde, car elle provoque une forte dépendance à haute dose. Pourquoi... Pourquoi il fait subir ça à des enfants !

Il en cassa son tube à essai qu'il tenait dans sa main de colère. Luffy pour essayer de soulager les enfants proposa d'aller en chercher, mais les deux médecins répondirent à l'unanimité par la négative, ils ne devaient plus jamais en reprendre pour espérer un jour ne plus être accro.

Le capitaine s'approcha alors d'un des enfants qui semblait souffrir le plus, essayant de le calmer avec sa voix, avant que Lamy ne le fasse reculer. Juste à temps, puisque les enfants commençaient à avoir des signes du manque, dont une certaine violence.

\- Les enfants géants ne manquent pas de force, remarqua Usopp quand l'un des plus grands laissa un trou dans le sol après avoir abattu son poing, un dénommé Sind.

\- Sind n'est pas un géant ! Il avait la même taille que nous quand il est arrivé sur l'île ! Nous avions tous une taille normale ! Nous pensions que nous avions une maladie qui nous transformait en géant ! s'écria alors une des plus jeunes, et aussi une des plus petites en taille.

\- Mais ça n'existe pas. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas naturel... souffla Lamy, de plus en plus avec le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Ce n'est donc pas non plus un problème de sécrétion excessive d'hormones de l'hypophyse, mais le résultat d'expériences ! gronda Chopper.

Cela ne réglait pas pour autant leurs ennuis, les enfants devenaient de plus en plus déchaînés, et ce n'était pas du genre du petit groupe de blesser des enfants. Alors Usopp tira une de ses billes, qui endormit les enfants, provoquant le soulagement des pirates pour un temps.

\- Luffy, on doit les aider, fit Chopper, vite suivi par Nami.

Et alors que le capitaine acceptait, Franky les réprimanda en leur signalant que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela, et Robin acquiesça en rajoutant qu'ils n'avaient pas toutes les cartes en mains pour agir, ils devaient en savoir plus avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Luffy se tourna vers Lamy, la seule qui n'avait encore rien dit à cet instant, et qui gardait la tête obstinément baissée, ce qui ne cachait pas ses épaules tremblantes. Elle releva son visage qui baignait dans les larmes et lâcha dans un sanglot :

\- On ne peut pas les laisser souffrir Capitaine, pas si on peut faire quelque chose...

Ils lui faisaient penser aux enfants de Flevance, et ça lui faisait mal, ça lui déchirait le cœur. Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir des personnes pour des expériences pareilles ? Mais surtout, pourquoi son frère n'avait rien fait pour changer cela ? Peut-être n'était-il pas au courant, ou peut-être qu'il faisait l'autruche... C'était cette idée qui était pire que tout, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer Law ainsi. Même si elle était bien cachée, il avait une part d'humanité et un code déontologique. Si.. S'il était devenu comme ça à cause de sa disparition, elle ne saurait pas se pardonner.

\- Bien, on n'a qu'à aller voir César ! en conclut alors Luffy.

Il finit par être décidé que Luffy allait chercher César avec Franky, Robin et Usopp – dans le corps de Chopper –pendant que les autres resteraient ici pour surveiller les enfants, qu'ils attachèrent à regret avec des chaînes pour éviter le bordel de tout à l'heure.

\- Et comment on fait pour redevenir tous nous même ?

\- Il faut que vous retrouviez tous Law, répondit Lamy en reniflant et en essuyant ses larmes, il est le seul à pouvoir vous rendre votre état normal.

\- Pourquoi changer ? Laissons tout comme ça ! fit Luffy.

\- HORS DE QUESTION! hurlèrent les trois concernés.

* * *

Il ne restait que Chopper, Nami et Lamy dans le bâtiment désaffecté après le départ du groupe à la recherche de César, et la brune avait eu pour ordre de la part de l'autre médecin de se reposer, ce qui la faisait légèrement bouder. Puis, il y eu plusieurs explosions, fragilisant le plafond dont des morceaux commencèrent à tomber sur les enfants. Ni une ni deux, les trois pirates s'employèrent à ce que les plus jeunes soient le moins blessés possible, Lamy ayant revêtue sa forme de Caith Sith géant pour envoyer bouler les gravats.

Elle retomba au sol en reprenant forme humaine, haletante, alors que les explosions s'arrêtaient pour un temps.

\- Ce n'était pas un éboulement ou un tremblement de terre, fit remarquer Chopper en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa confrère.

Nami s'aperçut que Barbe-Brune semblait content, et lui extorqua le nom de ceux qui les attaquaient, les Yétis Cool Brothers, deux mercenaires pouvant apparaître et disparaître en un éclair.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'un des mercenaires apparut juste en face du groupe sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole, révélant qu'il était aussi venu pour tuer Barbe-Brune. Il tira sur ce dernier plusieurs fois à bout portant, sans que ni Lamy ni Chopper, ni Nami n'aient le temps de réagir, et le centaure crocodile tomba juste à côté d'eux, abattu.

Un autre Yéti apparut alors par un trou du plafond, disputant l'autre qui avec ses tirs risquait de faire effondrer le plafond sur les gosses. Il se stoppa néanmoins quand il vit le groupe de Luffy arriver vers eux, et commença à leur tirer dessus. Les autres membres de l'équipage profitèrent de la distraction instantanée pour se reculer vers des gravats et se cacher derrière. Sans doute pas assez rapidement, puisqu'une main s'avança vers eux. Chopper se dégagea du chemin, de même que Lamy, mais Nami, tétanisée, restait immobile alors que la main poilue s'avançait pour la prendre.

\- Nami, bouge ! cria la brune en voyant son amie tel un lapin devant un prédateur, et quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle allait se faire attraper, prit sa forme géante et sauta sur elle pour la pousser violemment, les dégageant toutes deux de la trajectoire. La main n'attrapa alors que du vide, et tâtant rapidement autour saisit Lamy qui venait juste de reprendre sa forme humaine, assez épuisée par son coup de froid pour ne pas vouloir tenir plus longtemps.

La brune se retrouva tête en bas dans la paume du Yéti, et fut secouée dans tous les sens. Elle comprit avec horreur que les deux mercenaires s'étaient éloignés, et sa terreur ne fut que plus grande quand elle entendit l'un des Yéti dirent qu'étant le cyborg, il devait être le seul épargné... Mais déjà, d'un, c'était Nami dans le corps de Franky, et de deux, ils l'avaient confondue avec cette dernière puisqu'elle l'avait poussé du passage. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se rendent immédiatement compte de leur erreur, elle doutait que même sa régénération fasse grand chose face à leurs balles

Elle éternua, et mentalement rajouta un autre point à la liste des ennuis qu'elle avait eus depuis qu'elle était dans l'équipage de Luffy. Elle devait avouer qu'il les attirait comme une flamme de bougie pour un papillon ! Elle rattacha sa ceinture qui menaçait de se détacher, ne voulant pas perdre son wakisachi, et serra les dents alors que les Yétis bougeaient à nouveau.

Elle avait définitivement le mal des transports autre que le bateau.

Les Yétis finirent par s'arrêter, lui arrachant un énorme soupir de soulagement, qui se transforma en glapissement de terreur quand celui qui la tenait dans son poing ouvrit sa main. Elle croisa le regard surpris des Yétis.

\- Merde, c'est pas le bon, c'est pas cool ça...

Elle devait sauver sa vie tout de suite, même si pour ça elle devait puiser dans toutes ses forces. Elle se transforma en chat géant, sauta dans la neige, grimaça en remarquant que l'importante couche ne lui permettrait pas de prendre sa plus petite forme et se mit à courir comme une dératée en zig-zag alors que les deux mercenaires lui tiraient dessus. Elle n'avait plus qu'en tête sa fuite. Les balles atterrissaient près d'elle, soulevant beaucoup de neige, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de courir pour autant, ses poumons en feu et sa respiration sifflante.

Elle ne sut pas depuis combien de temps elle courait quand ses pattes se dérobèrent sous elle, et qu'elle reprit forme humaine parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus maintenir sa forme animale. Son corps roula sur la neige sur quelques mètres, étant sur une descente, avant de se stopper. Son nodachi avait glissé à quelques mètres d'elle dans sa chute, et elle se releva difficilement sur ses coudes avant de tendre la main pour le récupérer. Sil elle devait mourir face aux yétis, ce ne serait pas sans se défendre ! Sauf qu'au moment où ses doigts allaient s'agripper à la poignée, une lame se planta entre.

\- Ne touche pas à cette arme, fit une voix grave qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux, oubliant même de respirer pendant un court instant.

Elle connaissait très bien cette voix. Elle était la sœur de son propriétaire, en même temps. Elle releva lentement la tête pour croiser les yeux acier qui s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

\- … Lamy ? souffla l'homme d'un ton indécis, avant de secouer la tête et de redevenir de marbre, ses yeux désormais chargés de colère, comme s'il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être elle.

Les deux mercenaires en tombant à côté de lui empêchèrent Law de faire quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat.

\- Ah, Trafalgar, tu as arrêté le chat. Le Maître la veut morte, comme tous ceux de son équipage.

\- Elle fait partie de l'équipage de Luffy alors, en conclut-il en levant son nodachi, dégageant la lame de la neige, sans pour autant quitter des yeux la brune.

Elle le supplia du regard de comprendre, mais perdit tout espoir quand il incanta sa room. Elle n'avait même pas la force de parler, de protester, d'empêcher son frère de faire cette erreur... Elle cessa de lutter contre la fatigue qui la prenait, et s'écroula dans la neige, en attendant un coup fatal qui ne vint jamais. Au contraire, la lame fut rengainée après avoir sifflée dans l'air. Deux masses tombèrent, faisant trembler le sol, et alors qu'elle sombrait de fatigue, elle se sentit relevée contre un torse et serrée par deux bras. Soulagée, elle laissa échapper un simple soupir qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

\- Grand frère...

* * *

 **Mais... Mais nan ! Me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ! (Conscience : Ou sinon vous n'aurez de toute façon pas la suite... Ça règle le problème non ?)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera dans un mois - pendant les vacances donc -, entre le deux et le trois novembre... D'ici là portez vous bien, et n'hésitez pas à maudire l'auteur dans les reviews, elle comprendra que c'est parce que vous l'appréciez...**

 **P.S : Je viens de terminer ce chapitre, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes qui m'aient échappées, n'hésitez pas à les signaler si vous en voyez** !

 **P.S 2 : J'ai récemment intégré un forum sur One Piece, le Forum de Tout les Périls, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour, la curiosité est un bon défaut... :)**


	23. Chapristi d'alliance !

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je trouve qu'il manque encore quelque chose et qu'il est maladroit, mais je l'aime bien quand même... Oh, et même si j'essayerai de donner le plus d'informations possibles, je ne ferais Punk Hazard que du côté de Lamy, c'est-à-dire que je ne raconterai pas les événements qui arrivent aux autres s'ils ne sont pas impactés par la présence de Lamy, parce que sinon c'est plus des chapitres de 3000 mots que je ferai...**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **linavaro 2 : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapristi d'alliance !**

 _(Ou comment faire regretter à Law une décision. Mais du genre vraiment)_

Law ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits. Avait-il rêvé ce que la jeune femme dans ses bras avait soufflé avant de s'évanouir ? Cela ne pouvait être possible, sa petite sœur avait été tué par Doflamingo, ce dernier n'aurait pas pu la laisser en vie...

Quoi que, il n'avait jamais vu le corps de sa sœur, cela pouvait donc être possible, surtout que la jeune femme ressemblait à Lamy comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il soupira. Dans le même temps, si sa petite sœur avait été vivante tout ce temps, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle fait aucun signe, ou essayer de le retrouver ? Il allait récupérer l'arme de la demoiselle quand un cri le figea :

\- LAMY ! Law, si c'est à cause de toi qu'elle...

Le médecin n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase de Luffy alors qu'il se retournait vers le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille, qui malgré le... renne ? qu'il portait sur son dos, avait l'air mortellement sérieux.

\- Tu... Tu l'as appelé comment ? demanda le médecin.

\- Bah, Lamy comment veux-tu que ta sœur s'appelle ? l'interrogea-t-il en retour, soudainement perplexe, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Law en oublia de respirer, et Luffy, dans un sursaut d'intelligence rare, comprit.

\- … Tu la pensais morte n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus âgé acquiesça, sachant que le petit brun savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un être cher, et il resserra ses bras contre le corps de sa petite sœur qu'il tenait. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, même si tout le lui indiquait. Sa petite sœur était là, dans ses bras, et les battements de cœur réguliers lui indiquaient qu'elle était en vie. Qu'elle avait échappée, il ne savait par quel miracle, à cet enfoiré de Doflamingo. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, mais aucune larme ne coula.

\- Comment... ?

\- Elle a atterrit sur mon bateau, amnésique, il y a deux ans, et elle avait recouvert la mémoire quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, shishishishi !

\- Merci, répondit simplement le médecin, son chapeau recouvrant ses yeux.

Luffy ne répondit pas et vint récupérer le nodachi de la brune qui traînait toujours dans la neige, et désigna les deux yétis découpés.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Ils allaient tuer Lamy.

\- Mais tu ne savais pas que c'était elle !

Le médecin soupira. Il n'avait pas à s'expliquer devant le plus jeune, tout de même. Il l'avait surtout sauvée au départ parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage du garçon élastique, et qu'il voulait lui proposer une alliance. Lamy dans ses bras frissonna, et il releva ses yeux acier sur le capitaine de sa sœur.

\- Tu sais, Mugiwara, sur cette île dort une clé importante, qui est capable de saccager le Shin Sekai. Et sur cette mer, il y a deux façons de survivre : se soumettre à la juridiction d'un Yonkou, ou les défier sans cesse... Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nope, je suis capitaine, sourit le plus jeune, qui se demandait néanmoins où voulait en venir Law.

\- Alors je te propose une alliance. Que dirais-tu d'aller mettre un peu le bordel sur cette mer ? J'ai un plan pour faire tomber l'un des Yonkous... Qu'en dis-tu ?

Luffy le fixa pendant quelques minutes, semblant réfléchir, avant de demander :

\- Ce Yonkou, c'est qui ?

\- Il s'agit de Kaido aux cent bêtes.

\- Yosh, alors j'accepte ! C'est dommage que ça ne soit pas Shanks, mais bon, c'est pas grave ! Faut prévenir les autres maintenant, shishishishi !

Law fut intérieurement soulagé. Son plan avait plus de chances de réussir avec la force de frappe des Mugiwaras, et même s'il mourrait en essayant de faire déchoir Doflamingo pour suivre son plan, il pouvait être sûr que sa sœur serait entre de bonnes mains. Quoi qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, il était bien décidé à rester en vie pour sa sœur, et accessoirement essayer de la convaincre de revenir dans son équipage, enfin ça, il sentait que ç'allait être compliqué.

* * *

Law suivit son désormais nouvel allié jusqu'à l'endroit où le reste de son équipage était, et à peine Luffy eut-il annoncé la nouvelle que déjà deux montraient qu'il étaient contre cette alliance, et l'archéologue bien qu'elle acceptait la décision de son capitaine le mettait en garde contre une possible trahison. Law retint un sourire tout en allongeant sa petite sœur et en la recouvrant d'une couverture. Il ne trahirait sans doute pas Luffy, car nul doute que Lamy le lui ferait payer, et il ne venait pas de la retrouver pour se la mettre à dos, surtout avec son caractère.

\- Hey !

Law se releva à cette interjection pour croiser le regard de Luffy.

\- Tu vas me trahir ?

Le médecin répondit par la négative, et eut envie de soupirer quand son allié parut fier de lui et que l'un de ses subordonnés, un homme au long nez, lui hurla presque d'être un peu plus suspicieux. Mais où était-il donc tombé ? En tout cas, nul doute que Lamy devait s'être bien intégrée, dans un équipage pareil, bien qu'elle était bien plus intelligente que la plupart des zigotos devant lui.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, une alliance pirate, ç'a l'air fun nan ? Moi je pense que Trifouillis est un gars bien ! s'exclama Luffy avec le sourire.

Law oublia de respirer en entendant le surnom que venait de lui donner le jeune capitaine. Avait-il mal entendu, ou bien son allié était-il incapable de retenir son nom ? Il crut entendre un léger gloussement en provenance de sa sœur, mais elle devait encore dormir, aucune chance qu'elle ait entendue et qu'elle soit en train de se foutre de lui, même si ça lui ressemblerait bien...

\- Et puis, je doute qu'il trahisse sa propre sœur, ajouta le jeune capitaine en désignant Lamy. Il lui a même sauvé la vie tout à l'heure ! Et quand bien même il nous trahirait, j'ai confiance en vous et votre force, acquise après vous être entraîné pendant deux ans !

Il rit après avoir terminé, et Law dut reconnaître qu'il s'était bien débrouillé, puisque son équipage se sentit plus concerné par le compliment que par le reste, même si ça le rendait un peu perplexe. À la demande de son allié, il échangea à nouveau les âmes des trois personnes qui avaient été touchées, ce qui ramena le désordre puisque Chopper engueulait Luffy et Franky, de nouveau lui-même, car visiblement, son corps était pas en très bon état, et Nami pleurnichait parce qu'elle ne se retrouvait toujours pas dans son corps. Mais si son vraie corps n'était pas là, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, se justifia-t-il quand elle vint lui demander de l'aide.

Law eut son regard soudain attiré par un attroupement plus loin dans la grotte, et se rapprocha pour apercevoir les enfants qui subissaient les expériences de César. Une partie de lui voulait les aider, mais il n'en avait pas le temps et les moyens, sa vengeance contre Doflamingo était à ses yeux plus importantes. Alors quand Luffy lui demanda de les aider, il faillit accepter immédiatement, mais refusa.

\- Ces enfants étaient des cobayes pour les rendre géants, probablement pour faire des armées, et le le projet a été initié par le Gouvernement Mondial Mugiwara. César voulait sans doute réussir avant eux et donc Végapunk, mais ça ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait de ce que j'ai pu entendre avant de vous rejoindre. Vous voulez vraiment les aider ? Ce sont des gamins dont vous ne savez même pas qui ils sont, et d'où ils viennent.

\- Tu aurais aimé que quelqu'un fasse ça pour nous Law, l'interrompit une voix.

Il se retourna pour voir sa petite sœur debout, les yeux cernés, et légèrement vacillante, sans doute encore fatiguée. Ses yeux gris reflétaient sa joie de le revoir autant que sa peur, sans doute qu'il ne la rejette. Robin vint épauler la brune qui bâilla, et Law s'avança pour se retrouver juste en face d'elle. Oh, et puis au diable les apparences. Il la serra contre lui, presque à lui en faire mal, et il cacha sa tête dans son cou.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça Lamy, ça fait trop mal. Ne disparais plus.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça en silence, avant que Lamy ne lui réponde d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

\- J'essayerai, ronronna-t-elle légèrement en profitant de l'étreinte, de légères larmes au bord des yeux. Donc, de ce que j'ai compris, tu as fais alliance avec mon capitaine ? lui demanda-t-elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le mot fit mal à Law, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Lamy considérait Mugiwara comme son capitaine, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle revienne avec lui, il pourrait juste garder un œil sur elle, de loin ou de près en étant allié. Il dissimula son malaise et lui adressa le sourire tendre qu'il lui réservait, et elle lui sourit largement, heureuse de le revoir et qu'il ne lui en veuille pas tellement.

\- Tu comptes aider ces enfants avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard suppliant, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Si tu as fait alliance avec Luffy, tu ne vas pas vraiment avoir le choix, en fait, sourit-elle. Il a une conception très différente de la tienne d'une alliance...

Law blêmit, ayant un poil peur de ce que sa petite sœur allait dire pour que ça la fasse rire, il n'avait pas oublié son côté malicieux.

\- Mon capitaine est un D. à cent pour cent Law, soit tu te dresses face à la vague qu'il amène, sois tu te laisses porter, mais en tout cas dès que tu le côtoies, tu te feras inévitablement emporter par la tempête nommée Luffy. Tu peux déjà jeter tes plans à la poubelle ! rit-elle en s'écartant de lui pour simplement le prendre par le bras, et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Il doutait un peu de ses affirmation, mais quand il vit le capitaine de la brune se curer le nez et jeter le... résultat au hasard, ce qui tomba sur le petit renne qui se mit à hurler, il dut avouer qu'il était tombé dans un équipage de fou.

\- Pourquoi j'ai proposé cette fichue alliance... ?

\- Parce que tu as besoin d'aide et que ça t'arrange que ce soit avec l'équipage dans lequel je suis pour t'éviter toute considération d'ordre familial ? proposa Lamy en haussant un sourcil, pariant mentalement sur le temps que mettrait son frère avant de péter un câble d'exaspération.

Il ne tiendrait pas la journée, jugeait-elle.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon j'accepte, je vais enquêter sur le médicament qui a été donné aux mioches, abandonna Law en grommelant. Le médecin de bord pourrait-il venir et non Lamy, tu ne comptes pas, tu es fatiguée donc tu restes ici, contra le brun avant même que sa petite sœur n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi elle ne se mit pas à bouder, mais se détourna pour cacher son fou rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec le petit renne attaché à son chapeau.

\- … C'est une blague, souffla-t-il blanc comme un linge, les mains serrées sur son nodachi, alors que ses alliés riaient comme des baleines.

\- Désolé, hein, s'excusa le petit renne, Chopper comme l'avait appelé Lamy. Je peux pas bouger pour le moment, alors je compte sur toi !

\- Attends Chopper, César va se douter de quelque chose, je vais te porter, fit Lamy les yeux encore rieurs, alors qu'elle détachait son confrère du chapeau de son frère.

En croisant le regard noir de Law, Chopper s'accrocha au cou de la brune et murmura :

\- Il serait pas fâché ?

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour mon râleur de frangin, il est juste vexé et un poil blessé dans son égo, le rassura la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers son frère. Tu n'as dirait on pas vraiment le choix, je viens ! À moins que tu ne tiennes à porter Chopper...

Le regard furieux, et un peu boudeur qu'il lui adressa la fit rire. Elle fut néanmoins tempérée par la remarque que son frère fit ensuite à son équipage. César n'aurait de cesse de les attaquer tant qu'ils ne seront pas mort et qu'il n'aura pas récupéré les enfants. Il ajouta que le scientifique détenait des armes de destruction massives.

\- On a la nôtre, l'interrompit sa sœur en désignant Luffy avec une moue amusée.

\- … C'est aussi un utilisateur de Fruit du démon, un Logia, celui du gaz, reprit Law en soupirant, ignorant l'intervention, reprenant par là ses vieilles habitudes avec sa sœur. Ceux qui ne peuvent utiliser le Haki ne doivent pas s'approcher de lui. Il n'est pas qu'un banal scientifique.

\- De notre côté, il y a seulement moi, Zoro et Sanji qui peuvent utiliser le Haki, et Lamy maîtrise seulement celui de l'Observation. Et puis il y a toi, non ? C'est suffisant, déclara Luffy.

Law continua d'expliquer le plan pour kidnapper César et mit en garde son allié. Dès qu'ils auront réussi, les choses se mettront en mouvement d'elles-mêmes et ils ne pourront rien arrêter. Luffy acquiesça en disant que ça irait, et le médecin lui demanda de convaincre les autres membres absents si besoin.

\- Au moins, on a pas de question à se poser pour Zoro, si on lui dit que ça ferait plaisir à Lamy, il acceptera immédiatement... plaisanta Robin avec un petit sourire.

Lamy faillit devenir rouge comme une tomate, mais réussit à se contrôler et tira la langue à l'archéologue avant de se cacher derrière Chopper qu'elle tenait. Law lui coula un regard qui signifierait qu'elle devrait cracher le pourquoi du comment plus tard, et se détourna pour se rendre au laboratoire.

\- Tu viens Lamy ? Sinon je pars sans Chopper et toi.

\- Ouais ouais, c'est bon je te suis... Quelqu'un sait où est mon nodachi juste ?

Luffy lui désigna un coin de la grotte où il avait abandonné l'arme de la brune, qui la récupéra rapidement, la passa sur son épaule en maintenant Chopper contre elle d'une main, puis rejoignit son frère en courant.

\- Reste près de moi, sinon ça va être compliqué.

\- De quoi tu parl... commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par une bulle bleue et le déplacement instantané du petit groupe à plusieurs reprises.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte à l'arrière du laboratoire, et Lamy mit une main devant sa bouche, verdâtre.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta son frère.

\- Je hais les transports autre que le bateau, fit-elle en enlevant sa main, se sentant moins nauséeuse.

\- En tout cas ton pouvoir est super pratique ! s'exclama tout bas Chopper. C'était de la téléportation à l'instant ?

\- Ferme-la, il va falloir vous faire discret.

\- Méchant Law ! le gronda Lamy en le frappant à l'arrière de la tête. Parle donc plus gentiment à Chopper !

Le petit renne dut se retenir de pouffer de rire devant la tête de son confrère, délicieusement outragé et surpris, qui se renfrogna bien vite pour marmonner toute seul. Une fois devant la porte, il expliqua néanmoins qu'il se chargeait d'éloigner César et la femme qui ne manquerait pas d'être avec lui, et que pendant ce temps, les deux Mugiwaras pourraient enquêter sur le médicament.

\- Mais dis, si tu peux rencontrer César aussi facilement, et puis tu es fort, pourquoi tu ne te charges pas toi-même de le capturer ?

Law sembla mal à l'aise face à la question innocente et particulièrement juste du petit renne, et il répondit simplement qu'il ne pouvait pas, pour des raisons qui le concernaient.

\- La femme... Elle en fait partie, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Lamy, les sourcils froncés après une réflexion rapide.

Law comprit les mots sous-entendus, et acquiesça. La brune rassura alors Chopper et fit dériver la conversation, et se permit un petit sourire. Law ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait avec cette alliance, elle savait que déjà Luffy ferait sauter ses plans. Par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas à en avoir la preuve aussi vite.

En effet, un énorme fracas leur fit à eux trois tourner la tête vers l'entrée principale du laboratoire, et alors que Law était sous le choc, Chopper laissait échapper un cri de ravissement et Lamy se retenait de ne pas rire devant la tête déconfite de son frangin. Plus bas, Luffy, Franky et Robin venaient de faire une entrée en fanfare en plein combat entre centaures de César et soldats de la Marine.

\- Vas-y Luffy ! s'exclama le petit renne dans les bras de Lamy, qui était au bord des larmes à force de retenir son fou rire, mais ne put s'empêcher d'exploser quand son frère lâcha :

\- Mais quel abruti ! Qui a dit de faire de toute l'armée son adversaire ?!

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement de sa part, dis-moi, finit par réussir à articuler sa petite sœur en se calmant. On parle quand même de quelqu'un qui attire les ennuis plus vite que son ombre... Au moins, il fait une diversion efficace, plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui ne plut guère à Law, qui néanmoins se tut, avant de les faire entrer dans le bâtiment par téléportation.

\- Vous faites comme on a dit, d'accord ? Je les éloigne et vous enquêtez.

\- Oui chef, bien chef ! rétorqua Lamy en faisant un semblant de garde-à-vous qui fit soupirer son aîné.

\- Chut, on arrive près de la porte. Faites-vous discret.

\- Chopper, tu peux marcher ? demanda à voix basse la jeune femme à son ami.

\- Oui, ça va, Luffy n'y est peut-être pas allé de main morte pour maîtriser Franky dans mon corps mais ça devrait aller.

Lamy déposa le petit renne à terre et se transforma en chat, et les deux se glissèrent derrière les jambes de Law quand celui-ci rentra dans la salle, et réussit à attirer la jeune femme dont il parlait dehors, puisque César n'était pas là.

C'était à leur tour de jouer.

* * *

 **Mouahaha j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite... Sinon, une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira dans un mois, entre le 30 novembre et le 01 décembre !**


	24. Un coeur en détresse

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard, dû à une fin de trimestre difficile à cause de nombreux devoirs et contrôles, et d'autres obligations à côté. Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à être à l'heure dans mon retard, puisque j'avais marqué sur mon profil que le chapitre sortirait deux semaines plus tard, et c'est le cas.**

 **Bon, il est un peu court parce que je l'ai commencé ce matin et que je viens de le terminer, mais sinon j'allais encore plus galérer pour me remettre à l'heure donc bon... Il doit y avoir aussi plus de fautes que d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, mais bon, je veux espérer Lamy pour Noël. C'est tout ce que je demande. Père Noël, ais pitié!**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kuro Neko : Je n'avais pas pensé Robin particulièrement sournoise, mais en tout cas elle aime bien taquiner Lamy, et ne s'en prive pas. Pour le dessin... Kaze D Cam en a déjà fait un qui se trouve en image de couverture... (Conscience : C'est Aurore qui a pas fait assez de pub il faut croire...)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Un cœur en détresse**

Lamy reprit forme humaine et Chopper passa en forme Heavy Point, avant de commencer à fouiller la salle de recherches, essayant de se faire les plus discrets possibles et de laisser les choses en l'état pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur passage.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose ? murmura la brune à son confrère après plusieurs minutes de fouilles sans résultats de son côté. Chopper ? ajouta-t-elle quand son ami ne lui répondit pas, et elle se retourna pour le voir penché sur un carnet, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je crois que j'ai mis le sabot sur la structure du médicament, j'essaye de comprendre comment ça marche... Mais je crois qu'il y a des calmants, tu peux continuer à chercher ?

Elle acquiesça et se remit au travail, ne tardant pas à trouver ce dont Chopper lui avait parlé, et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'inscrire sur son visage alors qu'elle les rangeait dans son sac. Ils allaient pouvoir aider les enfants. Des bruits de voix dans la salle d'à côté la firent sursauter, et elle échangea un regard avec son ami.

\- On a de la visite, chuchota-t-elle en panique, et elle se retransforma en chat, Chopper prenant sa plus petite taille et se cachant sous un livre.

Néanmoins personne n'entra dans la petite pièce, les visiteurs imprévus restant dans le grand salon qu'ils avaient traversé. Lamy étendit son Haki avant de blêmir, les vibrisses frémissantes.

\- Nom d'un chat ! jura-t-elle entre ses crocs, et elle se rapprocha de la porte le plus silencieusement possible pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait senti.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda le petit renne en se rapprochant à son tour, toujours caché sous son livre, et la scène derrière la porte faillit le faire hoqueter de surprise, mais il se retint à temps pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Luffy, Law et Robin avaient été capturé, de même que deux gradés de la Marine. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout... Ils se mirent à espionner la conversation entre Monet, celle dont Law avait été chargé d'éloigner, et un homme ayant un bout de steak sur la joue. La femme-harpie finissait de passer un appel dont la teneur les firent frémir. Des rideaux de fer avaient été abaissés devant toutes les entrées de Punk Hazard, alors qu'une partie de l'équipage était encore dehors. Enfin, des soldats de la Marine aussi, et même si Lamy détestait voir des vies humaines bêtement et injustement perdues, s'ils disparaissaient cela la dérangerait beaucoup moins, au moins cela ferait moins d'ennuis potentiels. Chopper en la voyant perdu dans ses pensées lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes qui la fit se recentrer sur la conversation.

\- Si ça se trouve, cela va devenir quelque chose de très dangereux, fit nonchalamment Monet.

\- De quoi elle parle ? chuchota Lamy à son ami alors que la femme-harpie faisait remarquer à l'homme au bout de steak sur la joue... ce dernier point, justement.

Chopper soupira avant de lui expliquer que César avait réveillé son animal de compagnie, et qu'il semblerait que le scientifique voulait faire une grande expérience. Les deux médecins ne le sentaient pas du tout, surtout si c'était le même genre d'expérience que sur les enfants.

\- Cette expérience, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerai volontiers voir. Les gens de l'extérieur vont tous mourir ? demanda l'homme, inconnu aux deux Mugiwaras.

\- Probablement, répondit la femme-oiseau. Si tu restes dans cet établissement de recherches, tu seras en sécurité.

Un des prisonniers de la cage, une jeune femme avec des lunettes – qui devait probablement faire partie de la Marine – héla soudain avec une voix grave les deux comparses de César.

\- Hé, Vergo ! Ceux qui sont dehors, ce sont tous des soldats de la Marine du G5 ! Ce sont tes subordonnés ! Tu as vraiment l'intention de tous les laisser mourir ?!

\- Oui, en effet, répondit le dit-Vergo, c'est à dire le comparse de Monet.

\- Attends, ce type fait parti de la Marine et est du côté de César, quitte à laisser mourir ses hommes ? Y'a vraiment des pourris là-bas... gronda très bas Chopper.

\- Il y a des pourris partout, mais effectivement, c'est plus grave quand c'est dans les rangs même de ceux qui prônent la justice, grinça Lamy en réponse.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit... reprit Vergo, et les deux médecins se turent pour écouter la suite.

Ils comprirent ainsi que les deux personnes de la Marine présentes dans la cage étaient le colonel Smoker et la capitaine Tashigi, dont visiblement Law avait échangé les âmes, et malgré la situation cela tira un léger sourire à la brune. Surtout quand Robin fit remarquer que cela la rendait nostalgique, puisque cette situation – Smoker et Luffy dans une même cage – lui rappelait Alabasta. Law semblait se retenir de mordre Luffy – il ne pouvait pas l'étrangler, avec les mains attachées – qui en rajoutait une couche, jusqu'à ce que Smoker lui dise clairement de se la fermer, mais Lamy devait avouer que ça sonnait bien moins menaçant que cela aurait dû, alors qu'il était enfermé dans le corps de sa subordonné.

Néanmoins Chopper et elle durent se retenir de grogner quand ils apprirent que la disparition des enfants avait été couverte par Vergo, et la brune sentit ses poils se hérisser de colère quand elle apprit qu'il était la personne que Doflamingo avait fait s'infiltrer dans la Marine. C'était en parti à cause de lui que le protecteur de son frère était mort, en parti à cause de lui que Law faisait de violents cauchemars. Elle allait faire un carnage si elle ne se calmait pas, mais elle ne fut pas aidé quand elle s'aperçut que Vergo avait en prime le cœur de son frère, qu'il avait donc un moyen de pression – et de souffrance – sur lui.

Elle décida alors qu'elle récupérerait le cœur de son frère, lui redonnerait – et par la même occasion l'engueuler pour avoir fait une connerie pareille – et ensuite appliquerait le plan de base, même si à son avis il n'allait plus que tenir dans les grandes lignes avant la fin de la journée... s'il était toujours applicable.

Enfin, il faudrait avant sortir tous les idiots qui s'étaient fait prendre de leur cage, et ça, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau, surtout que Vergo prévoyait de les éliminer. Oui, mais non, il y avait Robin tout d'abord, et puis elle avait beau se plaindre de son capitaine, se désespérer quand Franky faisait le robot pour amuser la galerie et parfois vouloir filer des baffes à son frère quand il faisait le con, il était hors de question de laisser le pirate tous les tuer !

\- Faut qu'on ailler les aider, murmura Chopper avant de s'avancer, toujours sous son livre, et Lamy allait le suivre quand un étrange rire retentit par l'escargophone, faisant sursauter brutalement le renne qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise, sautant sous son livre.

La suite des événements les laissa tous deux baba : César avait l'intention de lâcher le même gaz, en pire, que celui qui avait ravagé l'île il y avait quatre ans de cela. Et il diffuserait l'expérience en direct. Lamy eut soudain du mal à respirer. Elle n'osait imaginer les dégâts sur une ville, une région, un pays. Cela serait bien pire que le saturnisme et le massacre qui en avait découlé. Elle n'avait jamais été croyante, malgré la sœur de l'orphelinat, mais elle se mit à prier tous les dieux dont elle avait entendu parler pour que leur plan marche et qu'ils puissent capturer César avant qu'il ne puisse vendre cette arme. Et peut-être même bien que si par le plus grand des hasards, si elle tombait sur les carnets de recherches...

Hé bien, le papier prenait assez vite feu, non ?

Elle retint par son haut Chopper au moment où un étrange personnage entra dans la pièce où se tenaient Monet et Vergo, et ils durent prendre sur eux-même pour ne pas débouler dans la pièce quand ils apprirent qu'ils s'agissait de César, et ainsi lui casser la gueule pour ses expériences. Ils suivaient peut-être un D – voir en était un pour Lamy – mais il n'étaient pas fous pour autant.

Néanmoins, il ne fallait pas demander à la brune d'en voir plus qu'elle ne pourrait en supporter, et quand César commença à narguer son frère avec Vergo qui tenait son cœur et le serrait entre ses doigts pour le faire hurler d'agonie, elle craqua.

Elle sortit à toute vitesse de sa cachette, filant vers Vergo, et profitant du fait que personne ne faisait attention à elle, sauta pour mordre le poignet du pirate, lui faisant lâcher le cœur, et elle relâcha rapidement sa prise pour le récupérer entre ses dents – elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par les gémissements de douleur de Law, c'était pour son bien – et commença à filer comme si elle avait une meute d'ours-élastique aux fesses.

Très très vite et pour sauver sa peau.

Évidemment les trois enfoirés ne restèrent pas bêtement planté là où ils étaient Vergo laissa échapper un juron avant de sortir un bambou et Monet allait se lancer à sa poursuite quand César les arrêta, et avec un rire lança du gaz sur le chat qui n'avait pas encore passé le seuil de la pièce.

Dans la cage Robin, Franky et Law retenaient leur souffle, pétrifiés de terreur en ayant reconnu Lamy, mais personne ne se plaignait du fait que Law soit malencontreusement retombé sur Luffy de façon à l'empêcher de parler, évitant ainsi toute interpellation de la brune.

Seulement le gaz n'eut pas l'effet recherché, et le chat s'échappa de la pièce. César intrigué lança plusieurs de ses hommes à la recherche du chat qui avait si bien résisté à son gaz toxique, et à cette annonce Law pâlit un peu plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de sa petite sœur ! Il maîtrisait la situation enfin, puisque leurs chaînes n'étaient pas en Kairouseki, il les avait remplacées !

Ah. Mais ça, elle l'ignorait. Donc c'était entièrement de sa faute si désormais Lamy était dans le collimateur du scientifique. Et merde. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

Lamy se glissa dans un placard avant de reprendre forme humaine, épuisée, faisant tomber le cœur auparavant à peine maintenu entre ses mâchoires sur le sol. Elle avait beaucoup trop forcé sur son pouvoir et n'allait plus pouvoir faire grand-chose avant un moment. Mais au moins, elle avait le cœur de Law. Son grand frère ne pourrait plus être torturé par son propre pouvoir. Elle prit le cœur emprisonné dans son carré de gel, le sentant palpiter entre ses doigts, et le serra contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit une quinte de toux monter dans sa gorge et tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible quand elle toussa nul doute qu'en la voyant résister à son gaz César aurait envoyé des sbires à ses trousses.

Elle se rencogna dans le placard où elle avait trouvé refuge pour le moment, sentant tout son corps crier de souffrance. Trop de transformations dans la journée, mélangé avec le gaz sans aucun doute toxique que son organisme était en train de combattre, et son corps était meurtri. Bon sang, elle ne savait même pas ce qui se passait en-dehors de son placard !

Bah, au pire pensa-t-elle, il n'y avait qu'à attendre une grosse explosion ou un gros chambardement. À tous les coups son capitaine en serait la cause, car il n'y avait pas le moindre doute pour elle que ses amis arriveraient à sortir de la cage, et que même ceux dehors survivraient. Il le fallait.

Après tout, son équipage était connu pour briser toutes les normes, règles et convenances. Ils s'en sortiraient, avec ou sans elle. Ils devraient s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils s'en sortent.

Elle ne supporterait pas de les perdre, surtout si son comportement irréfléchi avait empiré les choses.

Elle se roula en boule et commença à prier, le cœur de son frère battant contre son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans ceux qui étaient devenus sa seconde famille, sans rire avec Robin, discourir avec Chopper, chercher les ennuis avec Zoro juste pour le voir s'énerver...

Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, alors elle n'avait plus qu'à croire en eux, en leurs forces.

* * *

 **... Ouh, je trouve cette fin un peu fouillis sans doute, mais j'avoue ne pas pouvoir réellement faire mieux à 21h30 et des poussières...**

 **Une petite review ? Il paraît que ça fait diminuer la tonne de devoirs pour les vacances !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira sinon dans un mois (Conscience : On y croit, on y croit, c'est pas encore le bac blanc de toute façon...) entre le jeudi 11 et le vendredi 12 janvier. Si retard il y a (encore), je le noterai sur mon profil.**

 **Bonnes fêtes et bonnes vacances à tous !**


	25. Un chat, des cigares, un médecin et

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne année, une bonne santé, et la réussite dans tous vos projets !**

 **Ensuite, j'ai eu du mal sur ce chapitre, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée avec une scène de combat, donc je ne peux jurer de l'entière exactitude de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer quelque chose si vous savez que c'est de la science-fiction !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à mon grand regret...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Un chat, des cigares, un bambou et un médecin**

Lamy fut réveillée par des bruits de cavalcades dans les couloirs, et elle se raidit, activant son Haki pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages. Une fois sûre que la voie était libre, elle sortit du placard où elle avait trouvé refuge, et s'étira rapidement. Son corps était encore légèrement endolori, mais au moins elle n'était plus aussi fatiguée, elle avait récupéré une partie de son énergie. Elle vérifia que le cœur de son frère était bien dans la poche de son manteau, son nodachi bien accroché sur son épaule et son wakisachi à la ceinture. Sa besace était toujours là, et les médicaments à l'intérieur n'avaient rien. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de bouger en direction des bruits. Nul doute qu'elle retrouverait ainsi son équipage et son frère, sans doute déjà sortis de la cage, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle ne prit pas sa forme animal, souhaitant s'économiser le plus possible, et ainsi se glissa dans les ombres des couloirs, son Haki activé, pour essayer d'éviter toute rencontre et donc toute bagarre.

Elle finit par arriver dans une salle qui contenait de grandes cuves sur lesquelles étaient marquées SAD, et elle s'approcha de l'une d'entre elle. SAD... ça lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Peut-être une information que lui aurait donné Law, mais quand, et qu'était-ce ?

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne se concentra pas sur son Haki, et sursauta quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Elle se retourna vivement en dégainant son nodachi, mais elle stoppa son bras en voyant le nouveau venu.

\- Law ! Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en rengainant et en venant le serrer contre elle.

Son grand frère lui ébouriffa les cheveux, pas vraiment à l'aise avec la démonstration d'affection de Lamy dans un moment si critique, mais heureux qu'elle n'ait rien. Il commença à la gronder pour son imprudence à vouloir récupérer son cœur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer plus que la brune s'écarta pour le foudroyer du regard, avant de lui crier sévèrement :

\- Et à qui la faute ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de donner ton cœur à un cinglé comme César aussi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me remercies vu les risques que j'ai pris, cependant j'étais loin de me douter que tu m'engueulerais comme du poisson pourri ! La prochaine fois, je te laisse te débrouiller !

Elle sortit son cœur palpitant de sa poche et le lui tendit brusquement, fâchée. Law le récupéra doucement et le remit rapidement en place, avant de s'excuser de s'être mis en colère et de la remercier. Elle le fixa avec stupéfaction, et allait ajouter quelque chose quand le brun lui demanda de s'en aller, expliquant par où elle pourrait sortir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes encore en danger, tout ton corps indique que tu n'es pas en état de te battre, alors s'il te plaît, fais-le.

En voyant dans ses yeux qu'elle hésitait à partir sans lui, il lui promit de la rejoindre une fois qu'il aurait détruit cette salle. Lamy soupira et acquiesça, voyant qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, et dépassa son frère pour sortir de la salle. Elle arriva au bout de quelques pas à une intersection et allait réactiver son Haki pour vérifier le couloir qu'elle allait prendre, quand un homme qu'elle reconnut comme Vergo surgit devant elle. Elle n'eut ni le temps de crier ou de réagir qu'elle était violemment frappée à la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration et lui cassant quelques côtes. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, sa besace glissant de son épaule pour s'écraser à ses côtés, et le bruit de casse ne la rassura pas. Sa régénération se mit au boulot, et elle fut prise par le col de son manteau et traînée sur le dallage sur quelques mètres par Vergo, qui s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

\- C'est donc ça, « réchauffer un serpent dans son sein », hein... s'adressa-t-il à l'intention de Law, qui se retourna.

Son frère allait répliquer quand il la vit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Vergo s'avança de nouveau tout en traînant Lamy, et déclara que cette histoire était allée trop loin.

\- Tu as été trop malin. Cependant, les gens de ce genre sont des gens qui meurent jeunes... et souvent en entraînant ceux qui les entourent, ajouta-t-il en soulevant légèrement la brune pour ensuite la fracasser contre le sol. L'impact créa un mini-cratère autour du corps, et Lamy cria de douleur alors que sa régénération ressoudait les os qui venaient de se briser sous le choc.

\- Écarte-toi d'elle, gronda Law, les traits plissés par sa rage.

\- Ho, elle t'est donc chère ? Il serait simple de te tuer Law, mais je vais simplement te tourmenter, sans me presser, d'abord en la faisant souffrir, et quand tu me supplieras d'arrêter, que tu voudras prendre sa place, alors je te torturerais, jusqu'à ce que je la rappelle à ton visage impertinent. Cette chose que l'on nomme la terreur.

Un bambou surgit alors dans la main gauche de Vergo, qu'il noircit de Haki de l'armement, avant de l'abattre sur Lamy. Enfin l'emplacement où se tenait encore Lamy quelques secondes plutôt, puisque sa régénération avait travaillé assez vite pour qu'elle puisse se lever d'un bond et sauter quelques pas plus loin.

\- Lamy, fuis ! lui cria Law avant de dégainer son nodachi et de s'élancer sur l'homme pour donner du temps à sa petite sœur.

Vergo devait s'y attendre, puisque Law ne put éviter un coup de bambou sous le menton, le soulevant du sol, et le pirate sous les ordres de Doflamingo en profitant pour l'écraser au sol avec un autre coup, faisant cracher du sang au jeune homme.

\- Lève-toi Law, il est encore trop tôt pour mourir... A moins que tu ne préfères que ce soit ton amie qui subisse ?

\- Crois-moi connard, répliqua Lamy en l'entendant, il m'en faut bien plus pour le sentir passer. Même une mémé donnant un coup de sac à main ferait plus mal, rit-elle avant de dégainer son nodachi, pliant légèrement les genoux pour ajuster son centre de gravité alors qu'elle passait dans sa semi-forme animale, tant pis pour le trou dans le manteau et son pantalon pour laisser passer sa queue.

\- Lamy bon sang va t'en, tu n'as pas le niveau ! cria son frère, en se remettant sur ses coudes alors que Vergo se détournait à moitié de lui pour concentrer son attention sur la jeune femme.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant les appendices qui étaient apparus sur la jeune femme. Ainsi donc, elle était certainement un Zoan, et plus particulièrement le chat qui l'avait privé du cœur de Law... Il allait pouvoir l'offrir à César une fois qu'il aurait terminé avec elle.

Cependant, cette légère réflexion fit qu'il ne la vit pas arriver. Une seconde elle était à l'entrée de la salle, l'autre seconde elle était face à lui et abaissait son nodachi, qu'il para avec son bambou. Elle fit un bond pour atterrir sur la rambarde devant les cuves de SAD et se retourna, avant d'exhorter Law à se relever.

\- Même si le sol est confortable, je doute que tu apprécies particulièrement de faire la carpette, ajouta-t-elle pour être sûre de l'énerver un bon coup, et qu'il se remette debout.

\- Lamy, y'a des jours où je te hais, grommela Law avant de pousser sur ses mains pour se remettre debout face à Vergo, qui ne perdit pas de temps à l'attaquer. Le brun para le coup, mais la force mise l'aurait fait céder si Lamy n'en avait pas profité pour l'attaquer. Vergo esquiva le coup de la brune, et Law en profita pour faire glisser sa lame le long du bambou et reculer, sortant de l'espace d'attaque de son ennemi.

Ennemi qui lui profita du fait d'avoir son bambou libre pour l'abattre sur Lamy, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et elle fit un vol plané dans la salle avant de percuter avec violence une barrière. Law esquissa un geste pour la rejoindre mais il fut vite débordé par Vergo, qui en quelques coup le remit à terre, du sang coulant au coin de sa bouche. Il se redressa avec difficulté, la respiration hachée, et eut un sourire en coin en voyant Lamy se remettre elle aussi debout. Il prit alors la parole pour attirer l'attention de Vergo sur lui.

\- Votre plan s'effondre, alors vous paniquez ?

Son adversaire avança vers lui alors que Lamy s'élançait silencieusement dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas de honte à attaquer un adversaire dans son dos, surtout une pourriture comme Vergo. Elle savait aussi qu'il en ferait sans doute autant, et il était hors de question de perdre pour une question d'honneur.

\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me détourner de ton amie, sale gamin arrogant, fit alors le membre du G5 en choppant par derrière Lamy.

La brune n'hésita pas une seconde à trancher de ses griffes son manteau pour se défaire de sa poigne, rejoignant d'un saut son frère. Elle frissonna sous le froid qu'elle ressentit soudain, et Vergo les ré-attaqua, lâchant le manteau qui ne servait plus à rien. Lamy réussit à éviter l'attaque d'un bond sur le côté, atterrissant durement sur son dos sur le sol froid, mais son frère n'eut pas autant de chance. Il fut frappé par le bambou au niveau du ventre, l'obligeant à expirer, et il lâcha son nodachi alors qu'il volait jusqu'à rencontrer violemment la barrière. Vergo fut vite devant lui et le frappa une fois au visage, faisant voler son chapeau plus loin, puis une deuxième fois qui faillit le faire passer par-dessus la barrière. Lamy allait se relever pour venir en aide à son frère quand un violent élancement à la cheville la fit s'étaler. Elle avait dû se blesser en se réceptionnant, mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus sur le moment, c'était la mauvaise posture de Law. Elle le vit utiliser son pouvoir pour électrocuter le soldat, ce qui fut plus efficace que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu tenter jusqu'à présent, mais pas assez, puisque Vergo enduisit deux de ses doigts de Haki et profitant de la faiblesse de Law, les lui planta dans le ventre, lui soutirant un hurlement qui brisa le cœur de Lamy. Le brun s'effondra sur le sol, une main sur sa blessure, et Vergo se tourna vers elle. Elle se remit debout tant bien que mal, sentant que son pouvoir agissait au ralenti, déjà trop fortement utilisé par rapport à ses maigres réserves d'énergie régénérée par sa sieste. Seulement son ennemi porta son regard derrière elle, et soupira :

\- Je suis occupé là, alors faut-il forcément faire cela maintenant, Vice-Amiral Smoker ?

Lamy se retourna pour voir effectivement le gradé de la Marine à quelques mètres derrière elle qui avançait. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif avant qu'ils ne se concentrent à nouveau tous les deux sur celui qui leur faisait face.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'intention de tous vous réduire au silence, continua Vergo en se mettant en position de combat. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Hé bien... Regarder le rebut qui est dans mon champs de vision est également déplaisant, répliqua le Vice-Amiral, avant de s'adresser à la brune. Mademoiselle, puis-je compter sur vous pour vous abstenir de combattre ? Allez plutôt donc soigner cet enfoiré de Trafalgar.

Cette dernière phrase lui écorchait presque la bouche, mais le Marine devait admettre qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de l'aide de ce dernier pour faire sortir tout le monde d'ici, et cela serait plus simple s'il n'était pas en mauvais état. Bizarrement, il s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme refuse, mais elle acquiesça immédiatement la tête.

\- Créez-moi une ouverture et ça sera suffisant pour que je passe, répondit-elle en rengainant son nodachi. Tout le reste, on verra une fois que vous lui aurez botté les fesses, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant enfin porter attention à ce que contenait la salle.

Le Marine se lança enfin sur Vergo, et comme ce dernier était occupé, Lamy put rejoindre son frère. Elle ouvrit directement son manteau et souleva, pour observer les dégâts, d'un coup sec le pull collé à la peau par le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au brun.

Heureusement, aucune artère et aucun organe vital n'avaient été touché, sans doute pour que Vergo puisse le maintenir en vie et donc le torturer plus longtemps. Elle chercha deux secondes ce qui pouvait servir à stopper l'épanchement de sang pour favoriser l'action des thrombocytes, et donc faire coaguler le sang. Elle jura avant d'enlever sa chemise, restant en brassière, et déchira quelques bandes de tissus dedans avant de s'en servir pour compresser la plaie.

\- Lamy... Tu aurais.. dû t'en aller... balbutia Law, avant de voir les cicatrices de griffes qui dépassaient de son pantalon. Qu'est-ce que...

\- Et te laisser tout seul face à ce type ?! cracha-t-elle, ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de poser sa question, tout en maintenant la chemise qui s'imbibait lentement de sang contre la blessure et en ignorant le froid qui s'insinuait dans son corps. Hors de question, répondit-elle durement.

Alors que les deux gradés derrière elle se battaient, sous ses mains le sang s'arrêta finalement d'imbiber la chemise. Elle envoya plus loin le tissu souillé, ignorant la teinte rouge qu'avait prise ses mains, et fit un bandage maladroit.

\- Je le referais mieux plus tard, en attendant, il faudra espérer que cela tienne, donc tu vas éviter les gestes brusques.

Un frisson la parcourut, et elle porta un regard à son torse dénudé. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve quelque chose à se mettre, sinon elle ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'elle passerait le temps jusqu'à leur fuite de cet endroit dans sa forme humaine. Elle avait sa pudeur aussi.

\- Room, chuchota Law, faisant revenir à lui son bonnet et son nodachi.

Il tenta de se relever doucement, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aggraver sa blessure, sa sœur l'aida, et ils se mirent à observer le combat. Le Vice-Amiral commençait à être pas mal amoché et en mauvaise posture face à Vergo, et soudain Law eut une idée, qu'il chuchota à sa petite sœur. Celle acquiesça, tout en murmurant que c'était une idée à la Luffy et qu'elle le détestait, avant de prendre sa petite forme féline.

\- Smoker va me tuer, ricana Law, avant d'étendre sa room et de faire revenir le Marine vers lui, tout en envoyant sa sœur haut au-dessus de Vergo.

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris, et Smoker commença à tempêter contre le Shishibukai jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Lamy changer pour sa forme de chat géant juste au-dessus de Vergo, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se fit ensevelir sous deux bonnes centaines de kilo de graisses et de muscles.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est efficace comme méthode, bien que peu orthodoxe, grommela le Marine.

Lamy finit par reprendre forme humaine par habitude, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait que sa brassière, et elle mit ses mains devant sa poitrine tout en se recroquevillant, ce qui lui sauva la mise. Vergo venait de se relever, recouvert entièrement de Haki, et elle avait échappé à un coup de poing destiné au départ à la faire bouger de lui. Elle ne fut néanmoins pas loupé par le coup de bambou qui la cueillit dans le dos, et elle vola dans les airs. Elle fut néanmoins arrêtée par Smoker qui la réceptionna. Lamy pensa avec un amusement déplacé qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait s'il avait su avec certitude qu'elle était une pirate.

Law se releva alors, remettant son chapeau sur sa tête, alors que Vergo avançait vers eux.

\- Smoker, empêche Lamy d'interférer.

\- Et pourquoi je le ferai ? gronda le Vice-Amiral tout en reposant la jeune femme sur le sol, ignorant le haut dénudé de son corps.

\- Je considérerai ta dette envers moi comme réglée.

Le Marine n'eut pas besoin de plus pour emprisonner la jeune femme dans une poigne de fer, et la brune se mit à vociférer, tentant de se dégager.

\- Cette fois-ci, je vais en terminer avec toi, Vergo, déclara froidement Law.

\- Sale petite merdeux arrogant...

\- Vous pouvez continuer à penser ce que vous voulez, répliqua nonchalamment Law, avant de fixer ses pupilles pleines de rage dans celles de son adversaire. Mais ne croyez pas que vous pourrez rester à votre place encore longtemps, vous autres. Tu m'entends, n'est-ce pas, Joker?

Lamy eut un hoquet de stupeur et trembla de rage dans les bras du Marine, qui eut soudain beaucoup plus de mal à la contenir. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Law lui avait demandé de retenir cette enragée, elle se serait jetée tête baissée, sans réfléchir avant. Ç'aurait été aussi dangereux pour elle que pour eux.

Un rire malicieux retentit soudain, et cette fois-ci le rire fit se figer de terreur la jeune femme, alors que Law continuait de discourir.

\- Vergo est fini Joker. Tu vas perdre ton subordonné le plus important. Mugiwara va abattre César, et je vais me faire un plaisir de détruire les réserves. En un mot, tu vas perdre tout le SAD. Et c'est ta trop grande confiance en toi qui t'a empêché d'imaginer ce pire des futurs ! Rigole donc bien fort en imaginant ton prochain coup tordu, mais nous... Nous n'agirons pas de façon à suivre longtemps tes schémas, et nous n'agirons pas comme prévu.

Vergo se défit soudain de sa veste, et laissa tomber dessus un escargophone, qui rappela bien trop Doflamingo à Lamy, alors que le rire de celui-ci retentissait à nouveau, avant de s'exprimer à travers l'animal.

\- Mais c'est que tu nous fait le malin, gamin ! Mais toi... est-ce que ça ira ? Le Vergo devant tes yeux, tu lui aurais pas fait péter les plombs ?

\- C'est sûr que de se prendre deux cents kilos sur la gueule, ça ferait dérailler n'importe qui, ironisa Lamy.

L'escargophone montra un visage surpris, mais allait continuer à déverser son fiel quand la brune se dégagea juste assez de la poigne de Smoker pour dégainer son wakisachi. La lame alla se planter dans l'escargophone qui, désormais inutile, tomba au sol.

\- Désolée, mais j'ai attrapé une allergie rien qu'à l'entendre, cracha Lamy en tournant son regard vers son frère, le défiant de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

\- Reste en arrière, répliqua-t-il sobrement, avant de dégainer son nodachi, face à Vergo couvert de Haki, qui tenta de l'intimider en frappant le sol du bout de son bambou, creusant un mini-cratère.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes avant que le Marine traître ne s'élance contre Law. Ce dernier incanta une Room qui engloba la pièce, et Lamy ferma les yeux quand les deux hommes se rencontrèrent. Il y eut juste le bruit d'une lame, suivi du bruit mat d'un corps qui tombait.

Un second ne tarda pas à arriver.

* * *

 **... Pitié pas tuer l'auteur ? De toute façon, vous connaissez la suite, ça fait pas encore trop cliffhanger... Si ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un peu décalé des dates habituelles, j'ai un bac blanc dans un mois et ça serait trop compliqué de publier à cette période, donc le chapitre arrivera dans un mois et une semaine, entre le jeudi 16 et le vendredi 17 février.**

 **Portez-vous bien d'ici là !**


	26. Voir le bout du tunnel

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et j'ai fait amende honorable pour l'escargophone, visiblement son attaque a soulevé de vives indignations ! X)**

 **Disclaimer :** **Rien ne m'appartient, hormis les quelques OCs qui peuvent être rencontrés.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kuro Neko : Y'a pas de mal, c'est moi qui ai mal compris, mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très enthousiasme à l'idée de donner mon mail, même si j'en ai un exprès pour FFnet. Pour l'escargophone, tu n'es pas la seule à être indigné, et devant vos protestations, j'ai décidé de lui laisser sa chance.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Voir le bout du tunnel**

Lamy rouvrit ses yeux gris qui s'écarquillèrent alors que Smoker cessait de la retenir. Elle se rua vers son frère à terre en jurant, ignorant le corps de Vergo coupé, tout comme les cuves de SAD, en deux. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Law et le retourna doucement pour le mettre sur le dos, grimaçant en voyant que le sang qui maculait le manteau, signe que sa blessure au ventre s'était rouverte. Son frère néanmoins était encore conscient et lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

\- Désolé, je crois que j'ai ruiné ton travail...

\- Ferme-la crétin, ça m'évitera l'envie de te hurler dessus parce que tu es un parfait idiot, gronda-t-elle en rouvrant le manteau et soulevant le pull pour constater les dégâts. Vice-Amiral Smoker, pas très loin de l'entrée de cette salle, vous devriez trouver un sac sur le sol, pourriez-vous me le ramener, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle sentit le Marine derrière elle hésiter de s'exécuter, et elle se releva pour aller chercher le manteau de Vergo, laissant à terre le pauvre escargophone. Elle revint et utilisa la veste pour stopper ou tout du moins diminuer le flux de sang. Seules la respiration erratique voir douloureuse de Law et la sienne saccadée par ses efforts précédents résonnaient dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que le Marine ne revienne et ne lui tende son sac. Elle sortit ses affaires de médecine et esquissa un léger sourire en voyant que quelques-unes des fioles d'antidote pour les enfants avaient résisté au choc. Sourire qu'elle perdit en sortant les quelques bandages heureusement épargnés par le liquide qui s'était échappé des fioles brisées, une aiguille et du fil.

\- Serre les dents, je vais devoir te recoudre. Si t'avais pas joué au con aussi...

\- Si je n'avais pas joué au con comme tu le dis, on serait sans doute mort ou pas l-Humph !

Law venait d'être arrêté par le morceau de tissu que sa petite sœur venait de lui mettre entre les dents, mais il bénit l'idée quand elle commença à recoudre les lèvres de la plaie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une blessure pareille, il avait oublié à quel point ça faisait un mal de chien de se faire recoudre ! En plus, d'habitude il se soignait avec son pouvoir, mais il était un peu trop fatigué pour ça.

\- Mademoiselle, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment... commença Smoker, avant que la brune ne se retourne et ne lui décoche un regard noir.

Elle ressemblait bien trop à Law à cet instant pour qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'elle était lié par le sang avec le pirate. Il ne se souvenait néanmoins pas d'avis de recherche pour elle, pensa-t-il en retournant vers l'entrée de la pièce pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait.

Lamy termina de recoudre son frère, qui put enfin recracher le morceau de tissu.

\- Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir ? Il va falloir que j'enlève ton manteau et ton haut pour panser la blessure.

Law lui fit signe que c'était possible, et avec son aide s'assit et enleva ce qu'elle avait demandé. Il lui tendit néanmoins son manteau, et elle le fixa du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle en fasse.

\- Bon sang, mets-le, tu as vu ta tenue ! s'expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle rougit violemment. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était torse nu, trop préoccupée par l'état de son frère pour y penser, et elle enleva son nodachi de son épaule, prit le vêtement avant de l'enfiler rapidement, gênée, et remit son arme. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle et soupira de soulagement en voyant que le Marine lui tournait le dos.

Elle prit les bandages pour panser cette fois-ci correctement la blessure de Law, puisqu'elle prit son temps, et une fois qu'elle eut terminé, il remit son pull alors qu'elle se relevait après avoir rangé ce dont elle n'avait plus l'utilité dans son sac.

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche de partir, je sais pas ce que tu as fait Trafalgar, mais le poison de César qui était à l'extérieur commence à s'infiltrer, les interrompit le Vice-Amiral en désignant la fumée rose qui commençait à apparaître.

\- Tu peux te relever tout seul ? l'interrogea alors Lamy.

\- Je ne suis pas en porcelaine non plus, gronda-t-il en se relevant brutalement, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de celle qui venait de le soigner.

\- Si tu rouvres cette blessure, tu te démerderas tout seul, le prévint-elle.

\- T'inquiète, répondit-il en tapotant son crâne, lui tirant un grondement peu civilisé. Je finis de m'occuper de Vergo, je ne devrais plus avoir à me battre si Mugiwara fait son boulot de son côté.

\- Ne doute pas de Luffy, siffla-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait du corps de Vergo qu'il redécoupa avant d'installer les bouts sur une des rares rambardes à avoir résisté au combat. Ton pouvoir est glauque, sérieusement, souffla-t-elle en serrant contre elle le manteau bien trop grand pour elle de son frère.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et récupéra l'escargophone de Vergo et le wakisachi de sa sœur avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à viser, tu as juste assommé ce pauvre escargot, s'amusa-t-il en lui lançant l'arme et le petit animal.

Elle rengaina la première et regarda le second avec un air dégoûté.

\- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi exactement ?

\- Il prendra ton apparence si tu lui donnes un peu de ton sang, comme ça tu auras ton propre escargophone. On y va, ordonna-t-il, dépassant sa petite sœur, et à l'ordre le Vice Amiral mordit dans ses cigares qu'il venait d'allumer et de porter à sa bouche.

Lamy fixa l'escargophone qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre, et le glissa dans la poche du manteau de Law avec un soupir, pensant s'en occuper plus tard, lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la pièce.

\- Comment je devrais manger mon petit-déjeuner de demain, Law ?

Lamy hurla de trouille en voyant la tête de Vergo détachée du reste du corps parler. Le pouvoir de son frère était horriblement sordide !

\- Je m'suis payé une sacré vengeance, mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop ? C'est un résultat inattendu, il est vrai, mais ne vas-tu pas le regretter ? Tu ne connais pas le passé de Joker, cela te sera sûrement fatal !

Law se retourna alors, tandis que Lamy revenait à sa hauteur, passant un bras en-dessous du sien pour le soutenir discrètement.

\- Le monde n'est pas frivole au point d'être détrôné par la nouvelle génération qui a juste gagné un peu en célébrité. Confirme-leur, Smoker. Cette naïveté est...

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase, sa tête coupé dans le sens de la longueur par Law.

\- Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Inquiète-toi pour ton corps, affirma-t-il alors qu'une série de secousses faisaient trembler le bâtiment et décrocher des bouts du plafond.

Lamy le tira légèrement pour qu'il avance, et il rengaina son nodachi pour la suivre, tous deux précédés par Smoker qui n'avait prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait allumé ses cigares.

* * *

\- Avait-on vraiment besoin de ça ? ahana Smoker, tout en tirant le chariot utilisé pour transporter le SAD, aidé par Lamy sous sa forme géante et Law.

\- On pourra transporter tout le monde dedans, et comme le laboratoire commence à s'effondrer...

\- A qui la faute ? fit remarquer Lamy en continuant à tirer, essayant de décharger un peu son frère.

\- Oh ça va Lamy, tu ne vas pas commencer, garde ton souffle.

\- La remarque est applicable à l'inverse, surtout que tu es plus blessé que moi, alors tais-toi et avance.

L'entrée du bloc R et donc de la sortie fut bientôt en vue, et Lamy retint un sourire en voyant que la plupart de ses amis étaient là. Elle reprit sa forme humaine pour interpeller son capitaine, qui se retourna et les héla avec un immense sourire. Cela attira l'attention du reste de l'assemblé, et les soldats du G-5 furent soulagés de voir leur supérieur en vie et en pas trop mauvais état.

Les trois arrêtèrent de tirer le chariot, et alors que l'officier allait discuter avec ses subordonnés, Law scanna la pièce et fronça les sourcils.

\- Chapeau de Paille, où est César ?

\- Oh, je lui ai botté le cul et il est passé à travers cette porte-là ! s'écria-t-il fièrement en désignant la porte de sortie. Après, jusqu'où il est allé...

\- Hey ! Ton boulot était de le kidnapper ! lui reprocha le Shishibukai.

\- Je veux plus attraper cet enfoiré maintenant !

\- C'était le plan, que tu l'aimes ou pas ! gronda Law en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'il s'échappe ?

\- On s'en fout de ce crétin, non ?

\- Tu crois vraiment modifier un plan comme ça te chante ? Je n'aurais pas du te faire confiance... Et Lamy arrête de rire ! s'énerva-t-il alors que la brune prenait appui sur Robin pour ne pas tomber tellement elle riait.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme si elle avait prévenu son frère, après tout, absolument pas ! Law mit les mains dans ses poches en grommelant qu'ils iraient le chercher, et la brune fit par se calmer. Elle essuya les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient au bord de ses cils quand Nami l'aborda.

\- Tu peux soigner Barbe-Brune ? Il est grièvement blessé et Chopper n'est pas encore revenu

Elle acquiesça, et suivit la rousse qui la mena près du centaure brun. Elle se mit tout de suite au travail en voyant l'état de ses blessures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que Law et d'autres eurent réussi à pousser le chariot dans l'entrée du couloir R-66, le couloir de sortie, Law annonça qu'ils devaient partir, et ordonna de monter dans le chariot. Il s'aperçut alors que Luffy regardait toujours en direction du couloir d'où le reste de son équipage devait venir, et il comprit qu'il ne partirait pas sans eux. Il en aurait fait de même avec ses hommes, alors il n'insista pas alors que les enfants et les soldats montaient.

Il monta juste après sa sœur, et une fois qu'il fut sur le rebord, Nami lui demanda où menait le couloir. Il répondit honnêtement que cela donnait sur un port où un navire-citerne était amarré.

\- Ça ira, alors que l'île est recouverte de gaz toxique ?

\- Il faut effectivement exposer son corps au gaz pour atteindre le navire, mais cela vaut mieux que d'attendre que le bâtiment s'effondre sur nous, non ?

\- Mais les enfants... commença la navigatrice, avant que ces derniers ne la coupent et ne lui assurent que ça irait.

Ils voulaient sortir et rentrer chez eux. Un pincement prit le cœur de Law à ces mots, il avait déjà eu tellement de fois le même sentiment... Lamy sentit son trouble et vint prendre sa main dans la sienne, soutient discret et silencieux. Il la serra fortement avant que la brune ne redescende attendre ses amis avec les autres membres d'équipage, et il ne pouvait que se ronger les sangs alors que la porte qui devait permettre le retour des derniers Mugiwaras commençait à se refermer, et que de loin le gaz toxique arrivait.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On va devoir partir sans vous ! s'impatienta Law, la main serrée sur son nodachi.

Il ne pouvait pas partir sans Lamy, mais si cette dernière restait avec son capitaine, il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix. Et s'il utilisait son pouvoir pour la ramener de force à bord du chariot et que ses amis restaient coincés ici, elle le maudirait pour l'éternité. Que devait-il faire, bon sang !

Il essaya de les convaincre de le rejoindre autrement. Il rappela que s'ils ne récupéraient pas César que Luffy avait fait voler, leur plan échouerait avant même de commencer vraiment. Lamy se retourna et fit un très clair non de la tête.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas encore là, donc nous ne bougerons pas d'ici.

Les prunelles grises contre acier s'affrontèrent, et Law sut qu'elle ne lâcherait rien, à l'instar de ses amis. Il soupira, et se mit à souhaiter que les autres Mugiwaras arrivent bientôt, sinon il ne pouvait jurer de ses actes.

Ses prières déguisées durent être entendues, puisque bientôt retentit le nom de Luffy, et le reste des personnes attendues étaient discernables par l'ouverture de la porte qui continuait lentement à se refermer. Ils réussirent à passer juste à temps, et ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Law incanta une ''Room'' pour tous les installer dans le chariot, faisant quand même attention à la fillette sous perfusion qui était avec eux, avant d'élancer leur transport dans le couloir en pente douce.

Ils étaient sauvés.

* * *

 **Bon, je plaide coupable, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je voulais couper à cet endroit.**

 **Pour la suite, je ne peux hélas vous assurer désormais un rythme de parution régulier en dehors des vacances, mes études ne me le permettent plus.**

 **Les prochaines vacances étant entre le samedi 7 et le lundi 23 avril, je vous promets un chapitre assurément entre le jeudi 12 et le vendredi 13 Avril. Pendant la période scolaire, j'essayerai d'en sortir un autre, mais je ne vous promets rien.**

 **... Une petite review ?**


	27. Sunny's time

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est l'interlude entre l'arc Punk Hazard et Dressrosa. Mine de rien, on n'est plus très loin de la fin, puisque j'ai décidé de m'arrêter à Zou...**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les quelques OCs qui peuvent traîner de ci de là...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Sunny's time**

Lamy sourit bêtement en voyant son équipage et son frère sur le pont du Sunny. Autant ses amis étaient joyeux – après tout ils avaient réussi à partir de Punk Hazard avec César et en sauvant les gosses – autant Law tirait une tête de quelques pieds de long. Il semblait ne pas apprécier l'inconscience de Luffy. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans l'herbe, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Comment vont les autres ?

Law haussa un sourcil, pas dupe. Lamy essayait de le distraire de ses pensées obscures concernant son allié. Il soupira.

\- Ils se portaient bien avant que je ne parte. Après, ils ont très bien pu s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Sans toi ? Cela m'étonnerait ! rit la brune.

Il lui fila une petite claque derrière la nuque, vexé. Elle lui sourit en retour, sachant qu'elle l'avait cherché.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée, les deux années où tu étais séparée de ton... capitaine ?

Le dernier mot eut du mal à franchir les lèvres du brun. Il sentait que Lamy vouait un soutient indéfectible au Chapeau de Paille. Si un jour, son allié et lui devaient s'affronter, elle choisirait de suivre Luffy, malgré le déchirement que cela lui causerait. Et ça lui faisait mal. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu louper pour que cela arrive.

\- Il y a un peu trop de monde sur le pont, tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle ailleurs ?

\- Je veux garder un œil sur César, rétorqua le brun en dardant ses yeux sur le scientifique.

\- Je peux demander à un de mes amis de le faire.

\- Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

Lamy leva les yeux au ciel. S'il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien aussi !

Law était néanmoins trop curieux pour résister longtemps. Puis, il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire entre le second de cette équipage de fous et sa petite sœur. Il n'avait ni oublié la remarque de l'archéologue, ni manqué la relation étrange entre ces deux-là. Pourtant, il ne les avait vu interagir que lors du banquet qu'avait organisé son allié à leur sortie vivants du laboratoire.

\- D'accord, allons dans un endroit plus calme, accepta-t-il en se relevant.

Il aida sa sœur à en faire de même. Lamy épousseta les flocons de neige qui s'étaient accumulés sur son manteau. Elle s'était changée dès qu'elle avait remis les pieds sur le bateau. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le manteau de son frère, mais il était trop grand pour elle, et raidi par le sang.

Lamy mena son frère derrière les mandariniers de Nami, lui ordonnant de ne pas y toucher s'il tenait à sa vie.

\- Ici nous serons tranquilles, déclara-t-elle.

Elle dégagea la neige accumulée sur le sol avant de s'asseoir, vite imité par son frère. Ce dernier allait poser sa première question, mais fut interrompu par des voix. Law esquissa un grimace en comprenant qu'elles provenaient de son escargophone.

Il aurait préféré que Lamy ne soit pas là quand il s'occuperait de cette partie du plan. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il prit son escargophone, et d'un doigt sur ses lèvres fit signe à Lamy de se taire alors qu'ils espionnaient la conversation.

\- Ce n'est rien, pas besoin de vous justifier. Vous n'avez fait que suivre mes ordres.

La brune se crispa en reconnaissant la voix qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, alors qu'à l'autre bout quelque chose se brisait.

\- Quelle surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le chef en personne ne se montre ! murmura Law, pour que l'attention des personnes se concentre sur l'escargophone.

Lamy supplia son frère du regard de ne pas provoquer l'homme, même si elle se doutait qu'il n'en ferait rien.

\- Law ! Ça fait un bail. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas là.

Law ne se laissa pas démonter et signala à Doflamingo qu'il détenait César. Il lui proposa ensuite un marché avec un sourire presque effrayant. Après tout, il était pour le moment le maître du jeu.

\- Quitte ton poste de Shichibukai, et je te rendrai César.

Doflamingo ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Law continua de le titiller alors que Lamy devenait de plus en plus blanche devant son inconscience. Et après, son frère osait critiquer Luffy ? Il était tout aussi cinglé oui !

Le brun posa un ultimatum jusqu'au lendemain matin, avant de raccrocher. Il croisa le regard furieux et apeuré de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Hey, tout va bien se passer. J'ai un plan.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je considérerais mon frère digne de son D parce qu'aussi fou que mon capitaine, j'aurais sans doute ri, annonça calmement la jeune femme en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

\- Mais là, c'est loin d'être drôle ! Law, dans quoi tu embarques mon équipage ? J'espère pour toi que tu as l'intention de leur expliquer ton plan, sinon...

La menace resta suspendue. Law sentit que sa petite sœur parlait avec sérieux. Il lui tapota le crâne, avant d'affirmer qu'il communiquerait le plan.

\- Bon, maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'es arrivée pour que tu ais des cicatrices pareilles sur la hanche ? rebondit Law.

\- Pas que sur la hanche, malheureusement, souffla la brune avant de soulever sa mèche de cheveux.

Les cicatrices sur sa joue droite étaient soudain plus visibles. Law pâlit, avant de lever la main.

\- Je peux ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça, et il retraça des ses doigts le léger sillon creusé dans la peau. Des griffes tranchantes auraient pu donner ce genre de blessures, mais cela n'aurait jamais dû laisser autant de traces. Lamy eut un pauvre sourire, avant de lui raconter ses deux années d'entraînement et sa rencontre avec ce qu'elle avait ironiquement nommé les Luffy-ours.

\- J'aurais aimé que ça n'arrive jamais, souffla Law avec une mine sombre.

\- Aussi étonnant que cela pourra te paraître, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne regrette pas une seule minutes de ces deux ans. Je n'aurais jamais cherché à augmenter autant ma force si ce n'était pour Luffy et les autres.

Lamy passa sa main sur son front. Décidant qu'elle avait trop chaud et qu'il avait de toute façon arrêté de neiger, elle enleva son manteau, loupant ainsi la question de son frère. Law se répéta, et la brune plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Qu'est-ce que Zoro venait faire dans cette discussion ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet, déclara-t-elle en se relevant. Je vais me changer, tu devrais en faire de même. Vois avec Usopp où est-ce que tu t'installes sur le Sunny.

\- Usopp ?

\- Le type au long nez, tu ne pourras pas le rater.

Law n'eut pas le temps de retenir sa petite sœur qu'elle était déjà partie. Grommelant intérieurement contre sa foutue curiosité qui avait braqué Lamy, il se mit à la recherche d'Usopp. La brune ne lui avait pas menti, il fut facile à trouver. Le sniper de l'équipage lui indiqua leur dortoir, et Law s'y rendit. Il s'aperçut que son sac qu'il avait récupéré en utilisant son pouvoir avant que le labo ne s'effondre s'y trouvait déjà. Il posa son nodachi sur le mur et tira de son bagage un pull propre. Il enleva le sien tâché de sang, vérifiant au passage que ses bandages ne se défaisaient pas, avant d'enfiler le propre.

Law reprit son nodachi et remonta sur le pont, trouvant le squelette, le cyborg et le second en grande discussion avec le samouraï du pays de Wa et son fils.

\- Hey Nami, dans quelle direction va-t-on ? s'écria Luffy, que le brun repéra sur la proue.

La navigatrice regarda le Log Pose sur son poignet, et Law intervint.

\- Si c'est notre prochaine destination, c'est déjà fixé. C'est Dressrosa, annonça-t-il calmement.

\- Dressrosa ? s'étonna Nami, soupçonneuse.

\- Oui, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire là-bas.

Le samourai fut surpris à son tour, avant de déclarer qu'il s'agissait de l'île où il voulait se rendre. Il demanda si Luffy avait aussi quelque chose à faire là-bas, et ce dernier répondit avec le sourire... qu'il n'en savait rien. Law sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Sérieusement?! Lamy osait affirmer qu'il ressemblait au gosse-élastique ?

La discussion s'interrompit alors qu'un courant déviait le navire, et Nami prit le contrôle des opérations. Le courant faisait une pente, et devant l'étonnement de la navigatrice qui néanmoins restait professionnelle, Law lui expliqua ce dont il s'agissait. Il lui indiqua aussi le trajet qu'il valait mieux suivre, et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son nodachi quand l'ancien chasseur de prime fit remarquer qu'il avait une façon bien prétentieuse de parler.

\- Embête pas mon frère Zoro, tu t'es entendu avant de critiquer? gronda soudain Lamy en débarquant sur le pont.

Law serra les dents en voyant l'ensemble coloré que portait sa sœur. Elle portait ce qui semblait être une salopette fabriqué dans un léger tissu chamarré sur une fine chemise blanche, et l'ensemble mettait un peu trop en valeur sa sœur. Si un homme s'approchait ou lui faisait un compliment, il le découperait.

\- Au fait, je t'ai entendu parler à un escargophone tout à l'heure Trafalgar, fit remarquer Robin. À qui parlais-tu ?

\- A Doflamingo, répondirent les deux frère et sœur en même temps.

\- QUOIIIIII ?! s'époumona Usopp.

Le sniper se fit méfiant et commença à bombarder Law de questions. Lamy remarqua que s'il y avait un moment pour exposer son plan à l'équipage, c'était maintenant.

Luffy hurla au rassemblement, avant d'exposer le but de l'alliance avec Trifouilli. Lamy ne fut pas la seule à esquisser un sourire au surnom, mais elle seule reçut un regard noir de la part de son frère.

Certains membres tentèrent bien de protester à nouveau, avant de se souvenir qui était leur capitaine. Sanji même mit en garde Law sur l'idée que Luffy se faisait d'une alliance.

Plus loin, César commençait à s'échauffer contre eux, et le cuisinier quitta Law pour faire taire le scientifique. Chopper le sermonna. Sanji ne devait pas frapper ses patients pas encore totalement soignés, même s'ils le méritaient ! Non, il devait attendre qu'il ait terminé.

Pendant ce temps, Law commença à expliquer son plan, et Lamy s'écroulait petit à petit silencieusement de rire. Aucun de ses amis n'écoutaient son frère, à part peut-être Luffy. Brook dormait même !

La seule réaction que son frère obtient fut celle du samourai Kinemon et de son fils Momonosuke, quand Kaido fut évoqué. Le petit garçon se transforma un dragon quand il entendit le nom de l'Empereur.

Lamy plissa les yeux, ayant soudainement moins envie de rire. Étrange réaction... Comme si Momonosuke savait pertinemment qui était Kaido et en avait peur. Elle garda sa réflexion dans un coin de sa mémoire alors que Kinemon hurlait d'horreur en voyant son fils en dragon.

Law finit d'exposer son plan en étant plusieurs fois interrompu, et Lamy sentit sa gorge la chatouiller. Non, elle ne devait pas rire. Surtout pas.

Le ciel se mit soudain à se couvrir, et de la grêle commença à tomber. Sans attendre Nami commença à donner des ordres, et Lamy monta dans les gréements pour aider à replier les voiles, le temps que Franky prépare un Coup de Burst.

L'envol du navire leur permit d'échapper de justesse à un grêlon géant, même si la brune avait vu son frère se préparer à découper le bloc de glace. Lamy s'accrocha fermement à la vergue pour ne pas se faire emporter par le vent. Une fois qu'ils furent de retour sur une mer calme et sans nuages, ils redéployèrent les voiles.

Lamy redescendit sur le pont en même temps que ses amis. Nami l'invita à faire découvrir avec elle le navire à Momonosuke, mais elle déclina.

\- Je vais d'abord proposer ça à mon frère, qu'il sache où se planquer quand il aura marre de nous, sourit la brune.

Cela fit rire la navigatrice, et Lamy rejoignit Law qui lui sembla légèrement pâle. L'effet Coup de Burst, sans aucun doute.

* * *

La nuit passa sans incident notable, outre le fait que Momonosuke avait dormi avec les filles. Cela lui avait valu la jalousie des obsédés de l'équipage, et même Law en semblait fâché. Néanmoins, tous se rassemblèrent sur le pont à livraison du journal.

Doflamingo avait passé sa part du marché. Il ne faisait plus parti des Shichibukai.

Cela fit sourire de soulagement Law, jusqu'à ce que Luffy fasse remarquer que leur alliance avait été dévoilée, ainsi qu'une autre entre trois capitaines pirates de la Pire Génération.

\- Je vais appeler Doflamingo, annonça Law sans plus se soucier du journal. Vous tous, taisez-vous.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée avec Luffy dans les parages ? s'amusa Lamy en désignant son capitaine.

Le brun sortit son escargophone et composa l'identifiant de Doflamingo en ignorant sa sœur. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, se marrant même d'avance. Avec raison.

A peine Law eut-il son correspondant en ligne que Luffy lui prit l'escargophone des mains et se présenta comme étant celui qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates. Tout de suite, il menaça Doflamingo. Cela fit simplement rire ce dernier avant qu'il ne demande où se trouvait Luffy ces deux dernières années. Le jeune homme déclara qu'il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre.

Lamy, sentant que son frère perdait son calme, prit par le col son capitaine, et aidée d'Usopp l'éloigna de l'escargophone. Law reprit en main la conversation, non sans foudroyer du regard au passage Luffy. Après que Doflamingo se fut assuré de la bonne santé de César, le brun déclara qu'il relâcherait le scientifique à Green Bit. Il raccrocha brusquement alors que Doflamingo semblait sur le point de rajouter quelque chose.

\- Attends ! On a pas donné la limite des effectifs de l'adversaire, fit remarquer Sanji. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Doflamingo se ramène avec tous ses compagnons au point de rendez-vous ?

Law haussa les épaules. Lui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. César était après tout un leurre. Leur vrai but était l'Usine de SMILE. D'ailleurs, le brun mit en garde ses alliés : il n'avait jamais pu récupérer une seule information sur l'emplacement du bâtiment.

Luffy commença à s'exciter à l'idée d'une nouvelle aventure, et Law s'énerva contre lui. Lamy se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Calme-toi. Ça ne servira à rien. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenue des risques de cette alliance...

Law se dégagea de son emprise en grognant, mais Lamy ne le prit pas mal. Elle lui tira la langue, considérant que s'il réagissait comme un enfant, elle avait le droit de faire pareil. Ses amis se rendirent ensuite au réfectoire quand Sanji annonça qu'il y avait des sandwichs au petit-déjeuner.

Lamy était à la meilleure place pour voir son frère se décomposer à l'annonce alors que les autres se réjouissaient. Elle aurait pu lui dire que leur cuisinier aurait aussi préparé des onigiris pour elle, mais elle aimait bien trop la tête qu'il tirait.

\- Je déteste le pain ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Law.

C'en fut trop pour Lamy qui s'effondra de rire par terre. Pauvre, pauvre Law... Elle plaignait son frère. Il ne pouvait qu'à peine imaginer dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré avec cette alliance.

\- T'en fait pas, y'aura aussi des onigiris. Enfin, si on se dépêche, parce que sinon Luffy aura tout mangé ! finit-elle par le rassurer une fois son rire calmé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Lamy sourit et s'élança vers le réfectoire.

Bientôt, elle s'inquiéterait de leur arrivée à Dressrosa et de leur confrontation, de sa confrontation avec Doflamingo. Mais pour le moment, elle voulait simplement profiter d'un moment de détente avec ses amis.

* * *

 **Normalement on se retrouve pendant les vacances d'Avril, dans un mois, pour la suite !**

 **Un avis ?**


	28. Dressrosa

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Chose promise, chose due, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas l'histoire, j'ai réussi à sortir un chapitre entre temps.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Dressrosa**

Luffy fut le premier à sauter sur le sable de la crique où le Sunny venait de jeter l'ancre. Il laissa éclater sa joie à l'idée d'une nouvelle aventure. Usopp le rabroua pour le bruit, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient en territoire ennemi. Le reste de l'équipage le rejoignit, suivi par les samouraïs, Momonosuke et Law.

Une dispute éclata d'ailleurs entre Momonosuke et Luffy quand ce dernier voulut rejoindre la ville sur le dos du gamin sous sa forme dragon.

Lamy sourit devant tant d'enfantillages. Heureusement que le père de Momo les arrêta vite, avant que cela ne dégénère. La brune ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de rire lorsque l'enfant chercha du réconfort auprès de Nami. C'est-à-dire auprès des seins voluptueux de la rousse, faisant rager les pervers de l'équipage.

\- Tiens, tu ne baves pas sur Nami ? taquina-t-elle son frère en se retournant.

Law lui offrit un beau regard noir, qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. La brune observa son aîné donner la Vivre Card de Bepo à la navigatrice, et ne put s'empêcher de le siffler lorsqu'il revint vers elle. Law leva les yeux au ciel avant de frapper sa sœur à la tête.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'embêtes comme ça ? la questionna-t-il.

Le sourire de Lamy devint lumineux en se rappelant une vieille conversation avec Shachi et Penguin.

\- Rho, si je peux même plus taquiner mon tombeur de frère, la vie serait bien triste !

\- Alors c'est simple. Soit tu arrêtes, soit je te renvoie à la figure ta relation avec Zoro.

\- Ma rela-QUOI ! s'étrangla la brune.

Non mais son frère était un grand malade ! Elle n'entretenait qu'une relation d'amitié avec Zoro, et encore ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir aiguillé là-dessus, franchement ?

Elle jeta alors un regard sur le second, et rougit en se rappelant les gratouilles entre les oreilles. D'accord, son frère avait bien le droit de la taquiner là-dessus. Mais un tout petit peu.

Law lui sourit narquoisement, fier de l'avoir fait taire, et Lamy lui tira la langue. L'équipage se rassembla alors rapidement, et Law tira de son pull une carte de Dressrosa qu'il étala. Lamy en reconnaissant le coup de crayon sourit.

\- C'est Bepo qui l'a dessiné celle-là, ça se voit !

\- Alors c'est très mal dessiné, commenta Nami.

Law ignora les remarques, et désigna l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient sur la carte, puis le palais de Doflamingo. L'usine de SMILE devait se trouver sur l'île. Il montra ensuite le chemin que prendraient les différentes équipes composées pour le plan.

\- Je ne peux toujours pas être dans ton équipe Law ? Ou dans celle de Luffy ? J'ai pas envie de rester sur le Sunny !

\- On en a déjà parlé Lamy, le hasard a décidé. Et de plus, Doflamingo te connaît, au moins de vue. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il te repère à Dressrosa, ou les choses pourraient mal tourner.

Lamy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mais se retint de bouder. Son frère avait raison, les équipes avaient été tirées au hasard. Il n'y pouvait rien si elle devait rester sur le bateau. Néanmoins, la brune était sûre que son frère avait pu très largement influencer le hasard avec son pouvoir. Cela ne l'arrangeait que trop qu'elle reste. Même s'il y avait des chances de se faire attaquer par l'ennemi, elles restaient plus faibles.

\- Faites attention à ne pas vous faire prendre le bateau. Et s'il nous arrive quelque chose, fuyez. Clair ? demanda Law au groupe qui restait sur le Sunny.

\- Comme de l'eau de source, répondit sèchement Lamy.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Luffy et Law au même endroit sans personne pour faire tampon, relevait d'une Apocalypse latente. Elle espérait simplement que son frère n'aurait pas la mauvaise pulsion de vouloir tuer son capitaine à cause d'une connerie.

\- Enfin faut pas s'inquiéter, lâcha Chopper. Il y a Lamy et Sanji avec nous, il ne nous arrivera ri... OU EST SANJI !

Effectivement, le blond avait disparu, à l'instar du groupe de Luffy. Lamy fit la moue. Elle aurait dû faire comme Sanji, se barrer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. La brune eut mauvaise conscience de penser à ça quand Chopper commença à paniquer et son frère à râler. On avait plus besoin de sa présence sur le Sunny qu'autre part.

\- Tout va bien Chopper. Même si Sanji est parti, je suis là moi. Je ne laisserai rien arriver au Sunny. Du coup, tu peux partir tranquille Law.

\- Faites attention à vous, répondit simplement le capitaine allié en repliant la carte.

\- Toi aussi. Tu as intérêt à me revenir en un seul morceau, ajouta Lamy.

Le groupe de Law, celui qui restituait César, partit alors. Lamy eut un regard pour ceux qui restaient avec elle. Nami, Brook, Chopper et Momonosuke. Cela aurait pu être pire, pensa-t-elle avant de remonter sur le Sunny. Elle s'installa sur la rambarde et se transforma en chat. Elle pourrait au moins profiter tranquillement du soleil. Avec un peu de chance, ils auraient droit à quelques heures de tranquillité aussi rares que bienvenues.

* * *

Lamy aurait dû s'en douter. Son équipage ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille deux secondes ! Pourquoi étaient-ils obligés de faire tout ce raffut ? Pourtant jusqu'ici elle dormait si bien au soleil !

Elle ouvrit un œil et miaula de terreur. Dans quel cauchemar psychédélique était-elle tombée ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas consommé de substances hallucinogènes, elle en aurait parié sa moustache !

Alors pourquoi bordel de merde, le Sunny avait laissé à la place à une masse informe de couleurs pétantes qui lui agressait les pupilles ?

\- Oh, quel joli chat, viens par là que je te rende plus artistique !

Lamy faillit avaler de travers en voyant la femme aux goûts vestimentaires immondes qui se dirigeait vers elle. La brune ne voyait personne de son équipage aux alentours, et en conclut très rapidement que cette femme en était la cause. Et sans doute aussi responsable de l'état du bateau.

Lamy sauta donc très vite de la rambarde avant que la femme ne s'approche plus, et tenta de filer vers un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Mais la nouvelle apparence du Sunny rendait les choses plus compliquées. Quand le chat vit un nuage sortir et grossir des mains de la femme, cela commença à devenir inquiétant. Lamy eut uniquement le temps de passer dans ce qui était auparavant les niveaux inférieurs quand le nuage lui fut lancé dessus. Elle échappa donc à une transformation de justesse.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle arrête cette folle, rende au Sunny son apparence - sinon Franky hurlerait - et qu'elle retrouve les autres. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre-là néanmoins.

Lamy remonta avec prudence, le cœur au bord des lèvres devant ce cauchemar artistique. Elle ne voulait pas retomber sur la folle furieuse tout de suite.

Le chat remit ses pattes sur le pont supérieur du navire, vers la poupe. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux face aux nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient en partie au-dessus du navire. Il s'agissait d'une manœuvre de Nami, aucun doute là-dessus.

De gros éclairs apparurent dans le ciel, et un hurlement aigu retentit. Lamy mit ses pattes sur ses oreilles pour atténuer le bruit, se cachant dans un recoin. Si elle n'avait pas perdu de l'audition avec ce cri, elle voulait bien en manger ses moustaches !

Lamy attendit quelques minutes avant de se remettre en route vers le pont principal, là où devait se trouver la vieille dérangée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant ses compagnons sur le pont, touchés par l'art de l'intruse ! Lamy comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de se battre, et elle se replia dans un coin sombre pour élaborer un plan. Toute seule, les choses se compliqueraient pour l'arrêter.

L'escargophone du navire retentit soudain. Lamy se rapprocha alors, sortant de sa cachette. Chopper, tournant le dos à l'ennemi, décrocha, et demanda de l'aide, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre groupe.

Effectivement, c'était Law à l'appareil, mais visiblement dans les ennuis. Il leur ordonna de ramener le bateau vers Green Bit pour qu'ils puissent récupérer César. Lamy déglutit, inquiète pour son frère, mais se reprit vite. Ses amis avaient besoin d'elle, et reprendre le navire était une priorité.

Lamy ne put néanmoins empêcher un sourire de retrousser ses babines quand Nami compara Law à Luffy. Quand elle disait que ces deux-là se ressemblaient... La brune secoua la tête, et s'approcha par-derrière de l'intruse. Cette dernière restait figée, alors que devant elle se chamaillait le petit groupe de pirates.

Lamy battit en retraite quand l'intruse bougea, de peur de se faire repérer. Elle assista impuissante à l'intégration de ses amis dans l'une des parois du bateau. Cependant, Nami l'aperçut, et lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir tout de suite. Il fallait que l'ennemi baisse sa garde.

Brook avait dû avoir la même idée, puisqu'il fit le lèche-botte. L'ennemie, heureuse que quelqu'un comprenne sa vision de l'Art, le relâcha du mur. Au passage Brook fit un discret signe de tête à Lamy, lui indiquant qu'il l'avait vu.

Bien, maintenant, il fallait saisir une occasion pour assommer leur ennemie, pensa Lamy en se ramassant sur elle-même. De préférence avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Green Bit, puisque l'intruse avait fait prendre cette direction au Sunny. Et de préférence en moins de dix minutes, puisque l'intruse venait de se vanter du fait qu'au-delà de ce temps, ses amis seraient intégrés totalement à l'œuvre d'art et mourraient...

Brook demanda à l'intruse - Jura, Lamy avait désormais son nom - s'il pouvait créer une musique pour l'occasion. En le voyant tendre sa guitare et ce qui était sa canne-épée, Lamy comprit que c'était le moment d'agir. Elle reprit forme humaine et dégaina son nodachi - heureusement que ses affaires revenaient quand elle revenait à sa forme normale -.

Brook et elle tranchèrent en même temps Jura, qui tomba sans grâce sur le pont.

Le Sunny, Brook, Nami, Chooper et Momonosuke échappèrent enfin à l'Art de leur ennemie, revenant avec joie à leur forme première.

Le musicien voulut se faire alors remercier de Nami en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Il en fut quitte pour quelques bosses, et un éclat de rire de la part de Lamy.

\- Nami, tu peux nous faire avancer plus vite ? Je sais que Law a demandé ça de manière cavalière, mais on doit récupérer César !

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas aussi autoritaire que ton frère ! grommela la navigatrice avant d'acquiescer.

\- Oh je te rassure, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, même avec moi. C'est pour ça que je préfère être avec Luffy, rajouta la brune pour elle-même.

\- Au fait Lamy, pourrais-tu mettre les menottes à cette horreur ? l'interrogea la navigatrice.

La brune acquiesça, et la rousse les lui envoya. Lamy les rattrapa, et fit une grimace en sentant le Granit Marin des menottes. Elle se dépêcha d'attacher Jura avec, et par sécurité la ligota aussi.

L'intruse récupéra vite, mais entravée par les menottes, ne put rien tenter. Elle se mit alors à rire en voyant la direction qu'ils prenaient. Tous l'ignorèrent.

Brook fit remarquer - maintenant que le danger était écarté pour un temps - qu'il était étrange que Law leur demande de récupérer César. Doflamingo avait satisfait leurs exigences, et donc le scientifique aurait dû lui être rendu.

\- Vous autres, vous ne savez rien, hein ? Comme si le jeune Maître accepterait facilement de négocier avec des gamins ! Il n'a pas quitté les Grands Corsaires ! s'enflamma Jura.

\- Oh putain, ça, ça sent les ennuis, souffla Lamy. Luffy, Law et les autres sont dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Momonosuke frappa la vieille dame pour qu'elle donne plus d'informations. Elle l'effraya alors, et l'enfant vint se réfugier derrière la jambe de Nami.

\- Vous êtes tombés dans son piège ! A l'heure actuelle, tous vos plans ont dû être entièrement dévoilés par Violette, et tous vos compagnons capturés ! rit Jura

\- HEIIIN ?! s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

\- Vous mentez, déclara alors froidement Lamy. On doit compter sur Luffy. Il se sort toujours des pires situations, non ? ajouta-t-elle vers ses compagnons.

\- Ouais ! répondirent-ils tous.

Nami leur donna alors des directives pour faire accélérer le bateau. Lamy fixa un instant l'horizon. Elle espérait que son frère allait bien, et que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Pour le moment, ils devaient simplement récupérer César. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour les aider.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais je voulais m'arrêter là pour ne pas me retrouver avec un chapitre tout petit la prochaine fois.**

 **Avec tous mes examens et révisions qui arrivent, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la semaine du lundi 25 juin.**

 **A peluche !**


	29. Protéger les siens

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Désolé, j'avais dit que je le sortais la semaine dernière et j'ai oublié...**

 **Néanmoins, il est enfin là, donc bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda**

 **RAR : Guest : Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise encore, avec le sous-entendu de Lamy x Zoro ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Protéger les siens**

Ils auraient pu se débarrasser assez facilement du banc de poissons-combattants qui avaient trouvé malin d'attaquer le Sunny.

Nami les aurait faits griller avec un peu de foudre et basta.

Seulement, ils disparurent tous d'un coup. Lamy chercha ce qui avait pu causer cette débandade alors que ses amis se relevaient et son visage devint blanc en voyant une masse rose dans les airs.

\- Doflamingo, murmura-t-elle, effrayée.

Elle comprit que rien n'avait dû se passer comme l'attendait son frère.

Chopper vit rapidement la même chose qu'elle et un vent de panique souffla sur le Sunny. Lamy restait pétrifiée sous la terreur, se souvenant du pouvoir de l'homme.

Des fils. Des foutus fils, la plupart du temps invisibles.

Comment pourraient-ils protéger le Sunny en même temps que leur vie dans ces conditions ?

Elle se reprit alors que ses amis hurlaient de terreur, tremblants. Elle ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Après tout, son fruit lui permettrait peut-être d'affronter l'homme, en tout cas au moins pour donner le temps de s'enfuir aux autres.

Néanmoins, Sanji, volant dans les airs, s'interposa entre Doflamingo et le navire avant qu'elle ne bouge. Lamy exhorta alors Nami à remettre en route le bateau malgré la présence de l'autre flamant rose. La rousse acquiesça, terrifiée et les jambes flageolantes.

Elle commença à préparer un coup de Burst quand Sanji fut attrapé par des fils, comme un insecte dans une toile d'araignée. La navigatrice s'arrêta immédiatement, inquiète, tandis que Lamy essayait de trouver une solution pour sortir le cuisinier de là.

Ils virent tous avec terreur Doflamingo s'apprêter à achever Sanji, quand Law utilisa ses pouvoirs successivement pour sauver Sanji, puis pour revenir sur le bateau avec César Clown.

Lamy s'élança vers son frère et le serra contre lui, heureuse qu'il soit en vie. Elle lui piqua ensuite sa casquette pour plaisanter et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si Doflamingo approche, empêche-le du mieux que tu peux d'abîmer le navire, d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il se rendit à l'intérieur du navire. Il revint une minute plus tard avec un cœur dans les mains et demanda à Sanji un résumé de la situation. Law grinça des dents quand il comprit qu'ils auraient besoin de plus de temps, puis interchangea le cœur dans sa main avec celui dans sa poitrine, qui était en fait celui de César.

\- Je ne dirais rien sur cette pratique dégoûtante, mais tu te doutes de ce que je pense, ne, Law ? souffla Lamy.

Il l'ignora, avant de demander l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Je veux que vous preniez César et que vous vous dirigiez vers Zou ! Nami, je t'ai donné la Vivre Card qui vous y mènera.

\- Se diriger vers l'île ? releva Brook. Mais pour Luffy et les autres ?

\- La seule chose qui reste à faire sur Dressrosa, c'est de détruire l'usine. On vous rattrapera bient… Aïe ! Lamy qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'essaye de nettoyer tes blessures un minimum avant que Doflamingo ne rapplique ! siffla-t-elle. Donc soit tu enlèves ton manteau et tu me laisses faire mon boulot pendant que tu expliques tout, soit je te l'enlève de force. Compris ?

Law enleva en grommelant son manteau et le céda à sa petite sœur. Nami en profita pour dire qu'elle attendrait tout le monde, parce qu'il était hors de question de mettre les voiles sans leur capitaine.

Elle changea rapidement d'avis quand le Sunny fut pris entre plusieurs feux. D'un côté un navire de la Marine qui les canardait, de l'autre Doflamingo et du dessus des météorites.

Law dévia les météorites sur le navire de la Marine pour protéger le Sunny. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant que sa petite sœur avait enfilé son manteau, mais fut déconcentré par la navigatrice qui lui signala qu'en fait, ils partaient en direction de Zou immédiatement.

Puis, Sanji lui demanda s'il n'était pas trop obsédé par Doflamingo. Ses yeux se plissèrent, agacé que le cuisinier l'ait compris.

\- Attention, Doflamingo attaque !

Law se retourna vers le bastingage, mais ce fut Lamy qui para un fouet de fils, qui vint s'enrouler autour de sa lame. Il la vit trembler, résistant difficilement à la force de leur adversaire.

\- Nami ! hurla-t-il. Tu dois naviguer là où il n'y a pas de nuages !

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle tenait tant bien que mal la roue du gouvernail.

\- Doflamingo a mangé le Fruit des Fils. Il se déplace dans les airs en attachant des fils aux nuages ! Il ne pourra pas nous suivre s'il n'y en a pas !

Nami acquiesça et redirigea le navire. Chopper hurla qu'il était prêt et qu'il déclenchait le coup de Burst. Lamy put enfin couper les fils et récupérer sa lame. Elle s'aperçut que Law s'approchait de Jura et elle sentit qu'il ferait une bêtise si elle ne l'arrêtait pas.

Elle pressentait qu'il pourrait se sacrifier pour que Doflamingo tombe et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Lamy rangea prestement son arme sur son épaule et prit Jura par ses chaînes sous les yeux de Law, avant de sauter par-dessus bord.

\- LAMY !

Le coup de Burst envoya au loin le Sunny avant que Law n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Lamy se sentit tomber vers l'océan, alourdie par Jura et sut qu'elle était foutue quand des fils la retinrent.

\- Tiens, Law, voulais-tu donc tellement te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

\- C'est pas Law, jeune maître ! répondit Jura.

Lamy serra les dents en sentant les fils cisailler sa peau et ricana.

\- Vous croyez tout de même pas que je le laisserai faire cette connerie ? J'le connais bien…

Doflamingo sourit en la reconnaissant et les fils s'incrustèrent plus profondément dans la chair de la brune alors qu'il revenait à Dressrosa.

\- Tiens donc, la petite espionne… N'étais-tu donc pas morte ?

\- Faut croire que non, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle mordit ses lèvres pour éviter qu'un gémissement de douleur ne s'échappe. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Doflamingo retourna dans son palais et Lamy s'écrasa au sol, face contre terre. Les fils cisaillèrent encore plus sa peau alors que l'homme lui liait les mains et les pieds.

Elle ignorait comment se sortir de cette dangereuse situation, il était vrai. Néanmoins, elle préférait que ce soit elle plutôt que Law. Elle ne se laisserait pas déborder par la colère qu'elle ressentait pour le flamant rose. Lui, elle le savait prêt à se sacrifier pour venger Corazon. Et elle refusait ça. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé son frère avec autant de difficultés, pour le perdre dans les ténèbres de la vengeance.

Doflamingo libéra Jura, avant de revenir vers Lamy. Il posa un pied sur son flanc pour la retourner et elle lui adressa un rictus moqueur.

\- Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le marine… Vous avez vu la casquette et le manteau et vous vous êtes persuadé que c'était lui. Dommage pour vous, je sais comment obtenir ce que je veux de lui.

Elle lui tira la langue, provocatrice. En réponse, l'homme agita ses fils et élargit ses blessures. Lamy ne lui donna pas le plaisir de l'entendre ne serait-ce que gémir de souffrance. Elle avait vécu de pires douleurs, avec son saturnisme.

\- Je me demande bien qui tu es… Tu lui ressembles, mais toute sa famille est morte à Flevance… De plus, te voilà alliée avec lui et Chapeau de Paille.

\- Je ne suis pas alliée à Luffy, c'est mon capitaine ! cracha-t-elle, par fierté d'appartenance.

Le sourire de Doflamingo s'élargit.

\- De son équipage, donc…

Il la fit à nouveau rouler, face contre terre. Il quitta la pièce quelques instants pour revenir ensuite, la prenant par le col du manteau de Law.

\- Puisque Chapeau de Paille est ton capitaine, je vais te conduire à lui.

Lamy déglutit, craignant le plan de l'homme plus que pour sa vie. Elle n'avait pas voulu mettre la vie de ses amis en danger, elle avait simplement souhaité protéger Law de lui-même…

Doflamingo la balada dans la ville, l'écrasant sur le sol avant de la relever et de la déplacer plus loin. Il arrêta son petit manège devant un Colisée et Lamy ferma les yeux, se retenant de pleurer sous la douleur.

Tous ses membres la brûlaient, brisés et en constante reconstitution. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons avaient été écrasés et du sang coulait dans sa bouche, répandant son goût amer.

\- LAMY !

Luffy. C'était la voix de son capitaine. Qu'est-ce que Doflamingo voulait donc, en l'exposant ainsi ? La colère de Luffy, froide et implacable ?

\- Hé, Lamy, pourquoi tu es avec Doflamingo…

Pan. Première balle.

Lamy la reçut dans le flanc et elle hurla en sentant la morsure venimeuse du plomb blanc. Il avait osé… La seule chose qui la consola en entendant les exclamations stupéfaites, c'était qu'au moins, les balles ne finiraient pas dans le corps de Law.

\- Tu es allé trop loin, déclara le Shishibukai.

Une seconde balle, puis une troisième. Lamy n'avait même plus la force de hurler et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait simplement souhaité protéger son frère… Pourquoi devait-elle ressentir la douleur de ses amis en plus de la sienne ?

\- LAMY ! cria Luffy.

Elle était désolée. Mais si le choix était à refaire, elle choisirait la même chose, car à ses yeux son frère valait autant que ses amis.

Bon sang, sa régénération activée lui faisait plus mal que si elle s'évanouissait. Les fils cisaillaient sans cesse sa peau et les balles dans son corps n'étaient pas prêtes de partir, l'empoisonnant à nouveau au plomb blanc.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, déclara Doflamingo à la population. C'est une pirate qui a participé au coup monté concernant mon abdication de ce matin. Elle voulait m'écarter du pouvoir… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens de me débarrasser d'elle et le reste suivra bientôt.

Lamy entendait son cœur battre à un rythme affolant. Elle arriverait bientôt à la limite de sa régénération. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle refusait de mourir ainsi, loin de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle pria silencieusement Luffy, Law et ses amis de mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

\- Hé, Mingo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lamy !?

Luffy, encore. Elle espérait à la fois qu'il intervienne et qu'il reste à l'écart. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un moyen de chantage contre son capitaine, plutôt crever malgré toute sa volonté de vivre.

\- Hum, Chapeau de paille… Voilà ce que tu récoltes à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

\- Kin, récupère Lamy, vite !

La voix de Zoro, pleine d'une anxiété qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Puis, une pression si forte qu'elle s'évanouit et elle accueillit la chape d'ombre comme une délivrance.

* * *

 **... Comment ça, je suis à nouveau sadique ?**

 **La suite arrivera dans deux semaines, donc à bientôt ! Une 'tite review au passage ?**


	30. Entre vie et mort le coeur balance

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Désolé du retard, mais la canicule m'enlève tout envie d'écrire... -_-  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda**

* * *

 **Entre vie et mort, le cœur balance**

Lamy avait l'impression que tout son corps brûlait. Ses veines semblaient en proie à un incendie violent qui allumait le feu ardent de la douleur. Elle voulait simplement que cela s'arrête. Ses souvenirs revinrent avec force et elle gémit en se souvenant ce qui avait causé sa souffrance. Elle avait voulu protéger Law.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas encore morte, puisqu'elle ressentait encore de la douleur. Doflamingo aurait dû la tuer, à moins que… A moins qu'elle ne lui serve d'appât pour attirer Law et Luffy. En souhaitant protéger son frère, elle avait mis en danger tout le monde. Une véritable idiote.

Elle bougea légèrement et des chaînes cliquetèrent. Elle sentit enfin le poids du granit marin sur ses poignets et comprit pourquoi elle avait aussi mal. Elle se trouvait assise sur une chaise, si elle se fiait au dossier dans son dos et sa position, et on l'avait enchaînée au siège.

Une main la gifla et elle se résigna à entrouvrir les paupières. Elle les referma immédiatement sous la lumière aveuglante que laissait filtrer la fenêtre devant laquelle elle se tenait. Elle dut s'habituer à la luminosité avant de pouvoir déterminer où elle était et avec qui. Elle tressaillit en voyant Doflamingo assis devant elle et gémit alors de douleur. Elle reconnut aussi les deux exécutifs de la Family qui étaient venus à Punk Hazard pour récupérer César. Son regard détailla la pièce et elle grimaça en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait dans le palais de Dressrosa, vu les murs de pierre et les trois trônes qui l'entouraient.

\- Je veux ton nom, misérable pirate. J'ai déjà compris que tu es la petite sœur de Law, maintenant que j'ai pu t'observer. Tu lui ressembles trop et les balles te font assez d'effets pour que ça ne puisse pas être une simple coïncidence.

Lamy ne répondit pas, gardant ses lèvres sèches scellés. S'il voulait des informations, il devrait les lui arracher. Il en savait déjà trop.

Un fil vint se planter dans une de ses blessures et elle hurla alors qu'il tournait le fil. Elle finit par lui répondre et il arrêta, la laissant tremblante et chancelante.

\- Achevez-moi, souffla-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Elle était un trop bel appât pour qu'il accepte de mettre fin à sa souffrance. Et pourtant, elle l'espérait quand même, parce qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'être responsable à cause de son idiotie de la mort de son frère ou, pire encore, de son capitaine.

\- Non, j'ai bien trop de questions à te poser…

Doflamingo se renfonça dans son siège, appuyant le dos de sa main contre sa joue, agacé. Lamy comprit que Luffy avait dû semer son désordre habituel et n'avait pas suivi les plans de Law, à tous les coups.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez juste détruire l'usine de Smile et c'est tout. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ton équipage travaille-t-il avec les Nains de Green Bit ? Ils n'agissent pas sur un coup de tête…

Alors ça, c'était très mal connaître Luffy. Aucun plan ne survivait à son capitaine, ni à son équipage. Ils pouvaient tout à fait agir sur un coup de tête si la situation leur apparaissait insoutenable. Même si Lamy ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Doflamingo. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui étaient ces Nains. Mais si Luffy les aidait, il y avait forcément une bonne raison.

\- Comment sont-ils entrés dans le sous-sol ?

Un sous-sol ? Quel sous-sol ? Lamy fronça les sourcils. Là, il l'avait vraiment perdue et Lamy se demanda à quel point Luffy avait dérivé du plan initial. Et à quel point son frère devait avoir des envies de meurtre envers son capitaine.

Doflamingo mordilla l'ongle de son pouce gauche en demandant pourquoi ils voulaient attaquer Sugar. L'équipage de Lamy continuait à faire des choses qui lui causaient du tort, d'après lui, et que si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, alors cela signifiait qu'ils avaient découvert la part d'ombre du pays.

Lamy garda bouche close, hésitante. Devait-elle répondre ou non? Après tout, elle n'était au courant de rien… La jeune femme aux ordres de Doflamingo à côté d'elle la frappa alors à la tête. Lamy étouffa un gémissement de douleur et son crâne sembla vibrer sous le choc.

\- Le Jeune Maître te pose des questions, misérable ! Alors réponds ! lui intima l'exécutrice.

Lamy releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire un peu fou, qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux flamboyants de fièvre. La jeune femme recula, effrayée par l'absence de peur, avant que Lamy ne tourne son regard vers Dofamingo.

\- J'ignore de quoi tu parles. Mon capitaine ne nous met pas toujours au courant de tout.

\- Essaies-tu de me duper, jeune fille ? sourit froidement Doflamingo. Ou ne sais-tu vraiment rien ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un sous-fifre, tenta Lamy.

Elle soutient son regard malgré sa tête lourde et son corps brûlant. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sourit, essayant de réduire la pression dans son crâne.

\- Si Violette était là, elle pourrait me dire facilement ce que tu as en tête. Ou… Tu n'es pas l'investigateur de tout cela, n'est-ce pas, Roi Riku ? Les Tonttatas t'ont servi autrefois.

Lamy s'obligea à relever ses paupières pour apercevoir celui à qui Doflamingo parlait. Elle eut un petit sourire triste en voyant le vieil homme attaché au fond de la pièce, en un peu meilleur état qu'elle. Enfin, ça, ce n'était pas très difficile, songea-t-elle en étant paupières closes.

Doflamingo fut interrompu par un escargophone pleurnichard. Lamy comprit dans une semi-conscience que Sugar, la personne dont lui avait parlé le Shishibukai quelques minutes avant, s'était évanouie. Puis elle retomba dans un brouillard de douleur, ayant déjà trop forcé sur le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait.

Ce fut une main fraîche sur sa joue qui la ramena à elle et elle fut surprise, mais soulagée, de voir le visage de Law devant elle. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et elle vint poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée, je…

Law mit un doigt sur sa bouche, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de colère.

\- Ne parle pas. Tu es trop faible pour cela. On parlera de tes actions suicidaires plus tard.

\- Doflamingo ? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Kyros l'a tué, répondit Law.

Il jeta un regard au corps décapité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son corps hurlait de se méfier.

\- En attendant… Mugiwara, la clé de ses menottes, maintenant. Il faut lui enlever le granit marin.

\- Law… Les balles… Elles étaient en plomb blanc… réussit-elle à murmurer avant de clore ses yeux.

Law se figea un instant, avant de serrer les poings et de réclamer à nouveau la clé. Il se fichait bien désormais de ses envies premières de quitter l'alliance. Il aurait dû se retrouver à la place de Lamy, mais celle-ci n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il s'en voulait. S'il n'avait pas eu en tête de briser l'alliance dès le départ, elle n'aurait sans doute rien fait…

Le capitaine de Lamy, les yeux brillants de fureur, lui tendit la clé et Law serra les dents en touchant le granit marin. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'ouvrir les menottes et jura à chaque échec à cause du granit. Et les deux qui l'accompagnaient, la princesse Viola et son allié, étaient dans la même incapacité. Il ne partirait pas d'ici sans sa petite sœur. Il avait déjà manqué de la perdre deux fois. Il refusait que ce soit définitif cette fois et au vu des blessures de la brune, il devait se dépêcher.

Un rire sinistre résonna alors dans la salle et Law se figea en reconnaissant celui de Doflamingo. Cela ne pouvait être possible, il avait été décapité !

Ils furent soudain projetés dans les airs, Lamy sur le siège y comprit et Luffy hurla qu'il s'agissait du mec de pierre, Pica. Law s'accrocha au dossier de la chaise sur laquelle était assise sa sœur pour ne pas la perdre de vue un seul instant. Il devait suivre l'évolution de son état.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru me faire avoir comme ça, fit brutalement la tête décapitée au sol.

Tous s'exclamèrent sous leur surprise. Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant ?

\- Le pays tout entier a plongé dans le chaos après que les jouets ont été libérés… Et pour une raison ou un autre, l'Armée Révolutionnaire s'est infiltrée ici. De plus, c'est le bordel au Palais Royal. C'est une situation difficile… Je n'ai plus d'autres choix que d'utiliser la ''Cage à Oiseaux'', conclut la tête décapitée.

Law blêmit, sachant très bien ce qui les attendait, alors que la chaise retombait sur le sol, le plus doucement possible grâce à son pouvoir. Il hésita un instant et croisa le regard de Luffy, qui vint se placer entre lui et le corps de Doflamingo. Law hocha la tête et voulut ouvrir les chaînes qui retenaient sa sœur avant de jurer. Il avait perdu la clé, sans doute au moment où Pica s'extrayait du sol.

Il se retourna pour voir le dénommé Kyros se ruer sur le corps du roi de Dressrosa et tressaillit quand un autre Doflamingo apparut derrière le soldat. Luffy se jeta sur ce dernier pour lui éviter un coup de pied qui décapita la pièce. Law comprit que Doflamingo avait fait un double de fils et qu'il n'avait donc même pas risqué d'être tué. Il chercha du regard la clé alors que Luffy ramenait Kyros en sécurité pour l'instant, en s'éloignant de leur adversaire et de sa copie.

\- Occupe- toi de Lamy, Trifouillis !

Law serra les dents et acquiesça au surnom alors que Luffy se lançait à l'assaut de Doflamingo. Son regard cherchait toujours la clé lorsque que la princesse qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'ici la lui lance. Il la rattrapa au vol et s'empressa de défaire les menottes malgré le granit marin et le tremblement de ses mains. Lamy s'effondra dans ses bras et il vérifia son pouls. Faible, mais elle respirait toujours. Il y avait encore une chance de la sauver.

Il se retourna en entendant le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrasait contre le mur. Il plissa les yeux en voyant son allié au sol, inquiet, puis resserra ses bras autour de sa petite sœur. Il fit bien, puisque Doflamingo demanda ensuite à Pica de tous les jeter dehors. Le sol forma alors de violentes vagues qui les rassemblèrent tous au centre de la pièce, puis Pica créa des mains avec les murs en pierre pour ensuite les laisser tomber dans le vide, au-delà de l'enceinte du palais.

Luffy gonfla alors son ventre pour réceptionner tout le monde en douceur. A peine Law eut-il mit un pied au sol qu'il s'empressa de la consulter. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que la régénération de sa sœur avait eu un peu d'effet, même si à l'instant cela ne marchait plus.

\- Mugiwara, on doit trouver un endroit calme pour la soigner, maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit en sécurité ici.

Puis son regard se tourna vers le ciel et il pâlit en observant des fils s'élever dans l'étendue bleue. Des mauvais souvenirs datant de la mort de Cora lui revinrent en mémoire et il lâcha :

\- Ca a commencé… La Cage à Oiseaux. Nous ne serons en sécurité nul part.

\- Ca veut dire quoi, Trifouillis ? s'enquit son allié, les poings tremblant spasmodiquement.

\- Avant que nous ne puissions révéler la face sombre de ce pays… Doflamingo nous tuera tous, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Il commença à retirer les balles du corps de sa sœur et se demanda un instant si cela valait vraiment la peine de la soigner, si elle devait mourir dans la cage.

Puis soudain, la Plateforme s'enfonça tandis que le palais s'enfonçait dans les airs. Law reconnut les actions de Pica, capable de modifier la géographie même avec son pouvoir. La ville s'en retrouva transformée et Law craignit le pire, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Doflamingo organisait un jeu mortel pour échapper à la cage. Tuer ou être tuer, telle était la seule règle. Pourtant, Law savait très bien qu'il ne tiendrait jamais sa parole. Le pays serait mis à feu et à sang mais au final, seule la Family survivrait si personne n'arrêtait Doflamingo.

Il aperçut Zoro arriver du coin de l'œil, portant le nodachi et le wakisashi de Lamy qu'elle avait dû laisser sur le Sunny ou perdre devant le Colisée. Il le remercia lorsqu'il les lui donna et vit son regard inquiet lorsque le sabreur regarda Lamy.

\- Elle s'en sortira, déclara Zoro en caressant ses sabres. Elle ne peut pas mourir.

Law l'écouta d'une seule oreille, occupé à panser les plaies de Lamy avec la chemise de la jeune femme. Il remarqua soudain que le sabreur s'était détourné alors que la brune était torse nu. Il avait donc une certaine conscience de l'intimité, pensa Law.

Il tressaillit quand il appris que Doflamingo avait mis la tête de sa sœur à prix pour son petit jeu, au même montant que la sienne alors que Lamy était en sale état. Elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre des opportunistes.

Le temps courrait désormais pour s'en sortir de là en vie.

* * *

 **... Comment ça, je suis à nouveau sadique ?**

 **La suite arrivera bientôt ! Une 'tite review au passage ?**


End file.
